Blinded in Chains
by mikotokanna
Summary: ¿Draco transformado en un enorme dragón blanco? ¿Harry convertido en un sádico sociópata? Encadenados y escondidos en las ruinas de un castillo en el Norte de Escocia tratan de sobrevivir un día más. Porque las cadenas no sólo atan, también unen. Post - Hogwarts. Dark! Harry. Animago! Draco. DRARRY. Slash.
1. Capítulo 1

Buenas! En un arranque de inspiración escribí esta pequeña semilla. Me gusta mucho Dark Harry, pero no hay mucho escrito, así que voy a ver qué tal se me da.

Espero que lo disfrutéis!

Disclaimer: por supuesto que estos dos señores ni su mundo me pertenecen.

* * *

Sentía las cadenas frías en sus manos mientras jugueteaba con ellas.

Sentía como él tiraba desde el otro extremo.

\- No te molestes, no irás a ninguna parte.

Sólo recibió una mirada de odio en respuesta.

Las miradas se congelaban en aquel iris plateado y volvían afiladas. Era ese mismo odio frío y auténtico el que le alimentaba.

Las pesadas puertas se abrieron en el extremo derecho de la gran sala.

\- Tenemos compañía, dragón.

De nuevo no obtuvo respuesta.

Tampoco la esperaba.

La mordaza negra y el hechizo silenciador le impedían utilizar sus cuerdas vocales. Sin ellos era demasiado ruidoso y aunque no necesitaba la mordaza era un espectáculo de lo más agradable.

El visitante se acercó y se arrodilló.

\- Señor, vuelve a haber disturbios en la frontera.

\- Ajam...- dijo Harry sin prestarle demasiada atención.

\- No podremos contenerlos mucho tiempo, son demasiados.

Se miró las uñas con gran interés.

\- Y cuál es el problema exactamente?- preguntó sin mirarle.

\- Señor, el castillo quedará expuesto cuando traspasen la frontera.

Con un suspiro el moreno se levantó, haciendo tintinear las cadenas que pasaban alrededor de su propio cuello y se acercó a su mascota.

\- Weasley! - dijo de espaldas antes de que cerrara la puerta. - Haz algo útil por una vez en la vida.

\- Si, señor.

El lacayo pelirrojo salió en silencio con una nueva reverencia.

Harry se arrodilló ante Draco el cual le miraba fijamente sentado en el frío suelo de piedra. Con el fuego de la emoción en sus ojos.

\- Parece que vas a volver a la acción, pequeño dragón - dijo pasando suavemente una mano por su rostro.

Draco cerró los ojos ante el contacto y asintió. Con una última mirada llena de determinación se puso en pie.

Juntos, atados por la misma cadena, salieron caminando hasta el patio interior de la fortaleza. Entonces Harry retrocedió un paso para contemplar su espectáculo favorito.

La piel blanca de Draco se llenó de escamas al tiempo que iba aumentando de tamaño.

Sus extremidades se deformaron sacando unas monstruosas garras afiladas.

Apoyó las patas delanteras en el suelo y arqueó la espalda mientras unas enormes y poderosas alas brotaban de ella. Ciertamente era un espectáculo. Digno e imponente. Sublime y elegante. Fuerza y elegancia en uno solo.

Harry sonrió con orgullo. Sacó su varita y subiéndose al cuello del dragón blanco de ojos grises al que estaba encadenado, gritó.

\- Vámonos!

El dragón batió las alas con fuerza y se perdió en la niebla.

* * *

Agradezco comentarios en caso de que os guste y queráis que siga con ella o si por el contrario preferís que me dedique a coleccionar sellos.

Un abrazo y gracias por leer!

Kanna


	2. Capítulo 2

Buenas! Aquí os dejo la segunda parte. En realidad me gustaría mucho ver hasta donde llega esta historia, porque está siendo 100% inspiración improvisada. Espero que lo disfrutéis!

Disclaimer: de nuevo estos personajes no me pertenecen.

* * *

2.

Aterrizaron de mala manera en el patio del castillo. Heridos ambos. La caída fue desde cierta altura y cuando llegaron al suelo no quedaba nada del dragón blanco. En su lugar un malherido Draco yacía inconsciente. Se acercó rápidamente a él, ignorando el dolor punzante en la pierna y el costado.

Lo primero que revisó fue su cuello, recordaba haber necesitado tirar de la cadena demasiado en alguna ocasión. Tenía pulso pero el cuello estaba amoratado. Nada importante. Respiraba con suavidad.

Tras cada transformación quedaba inconsciente, aunque normalmente le daba tiempo a aterrizar antes de caer inconsciente. La batalla esta vez no lo había permitido y ambos habían tenido que forzar sus límites dejándolos agotados a ambos.

Recorrió la piel blanca con sus manos en busca de heridas graves. No encontró nada. La piel escamada le había salvado nuevamente.

\- Señor! Déjeme ayudarle!- dijo Weasley corriendo hacia él.

\- No se te ocurra tocarle, Weasley! - dijo imperiosamente.

El pelirrojo retrocedió con una reverencia.

Ignorando el dolor lacerante de su costado cargó al rubio en sus brazos y se adentró en el castillo. Por el camino se cruzó con Heist.

\- Recuento de heridos, Heist.

\- En seguida. Estáis bien?

\- Lo estamos.

Y sin mas explicaciones ambos siguieron sus caminos. Aquel fantasma no se lo había puesto fácil cuando tomó el castillo, pero finalmente tras duras negociaciones habían conseguido llegar a un acuerdo.

Subió las escaleras hasta sus aposentos. Empujó la puerta con la espalda, sintiendo el frío metálico que le puso la piel de gallina.

La habitación estaba hecha un desastre. Poco le importaba.

Tumbó a Draco en la enorme cama deshecha.

\- Maldito perro débil... - susurró apartando el pelo de sus ojos.

Se sentó a su lado en la cama y le observó.

Varias manchas negras ensuciaban su perfecta piel blanca, junto con una mezcla de sangre propia y del enemigo. Por no mencionar los moratones del cuello.

Las cadenas tintinearon cuando un espasmo agitó el cuerpo de Draco. Esto le sacó de su ensoñación. Sacó su varita y empezó a curarse las múltiples heridas. Dolía más curarlas que sufrirlas, pero con el tiempo se había acostumbrado. Y en cierto modo esto le provocaba cierto nivel de placer que le hacia volverse más temeroso en el campo de batalla. El dolor ya era su fiel compañero.

Dejó a Draco y se acercó cuanto pudo a la ventana. Aún escuchaba gritos al otro lado de la muralla, las columnas de humo tardarían días en desaparecer. Había sido una carnicería como pocas veces había visto, pero había sido necesaria. Se estaban fortaleciendo y estaban perdiendo el miedo a atacar. Era necesario atemorizarlos de nuevo y provocar bajas suficientes para retrasar el siguiente ataque. Porque habría otro. No pararían. No hasta que le vieran muerto clavado en el puto centro del ministerio de magia.

\- Esperadme en el infierno, cabrones.


	3. Capítulo 3

Aquí estoy de nuevo. Bendita inspiración 3

Espero que lo disfrutéis.

* * *

3.

_Trató de soltarse una vez más._

_Pero fue en vano una vez más._

_Los grilletes no se lo iban a permitir__, no iban a ceder._

_Las__ gotas frías, que caían sobre sus hombros desnudos procedentes de las goteras del techo de piedra le mantenían consciente. El sonido de la lluvia en el exterior era aterrador, debía de estar cayéndose el cielo y él sólo podía esperar._

_Sentía__ todo su cuerpo adormecido y débil. No tenía fuerza ni para toser y las pocas veces que lo había hecho había manchado el suelo de sangre. La respiración era superficial y le ardía en los pulmones._

_Por__ qué no podía morir y descansar en paz por fin?_

_Por supuesto que no le iban a dar ese placer. La muerte supondría un alivio y él había pecado demasiado. Ni siquiera recordaba qué había hecho. Empezaba a olvidarse de quién era él mismo._

_Los__ pasos al otro lado de la puerta sonaban como gritos en aquel tétrico lugar._

_Volvían__, pero eso ya no le provocaba temor, sino una especie de macabro alivio al pensar que, tal vez, esta vez si consiguieran matarle._

Los_ pasos apresurados entraron en la celda. Escuchó a las ratas volver a sus escondites cuando la puerta se cerró. No se molestó en mirarle, pues no podría diferenciarle. Siempre iban encapuchados._ _Tampoco tenía fuerzas._

_Sintió__ como se acercó a él, se arrodilló y le puso la mano en el cuello. Querría comprobar si estaba vivo. Malditos sádicos hipócritas, claro que lo estaba, ellos se ocupaban de eso._

_Sólo__ abrió los ojos cuando el encapuchado se levantó y abrió las esposas. Sus brazos cayeron como muertos. Después de tanto tiempo en esa posición ni siquiera podía sentirlos. Su cuerpo no tenía fuerzas para sostenerle y al quitarle las cadenas cayó al suelo._

_Su cara quedó en el charco que había junto a él. Pudo saborear el agua que tenía un sabor metálico. Tal vez de su propia sangre._

_Con un esfuerzo levantó la vista y vio que el encapuchado sacaba una capa y le envolvía con ella._

Qué_ cojones estaba pasando?_

_Su cuerpo se puso alerta, esto no era normal. La tensión le provocó un ataque de tos. Empezó a respirar con dificultad. Gemidos involuntarios salían de su garganta, tratando de respirar. Su cuerpo se aferraba a la vida. Estúpido ignorante._

_ \- Sssh... Cálmate dragón, nos vamos de aquí - murmuró el encapuchado que ahora trataba de levantarlo._

_El__ sonido de esa voz hizo a su mente volar hacia las paredes de piedra de otro lugar mucho más lejano y agradable._

_A__ su rival._

_A__ su infancia en Hogwarts._

_Hacia__ el maldito Harry Potter._

_Mientras__ se sumía en la maravillosa y agradable inconsciencia._

* * *

Gracias por leer!

Agradezco mucho que si os gusta comentéis para tener una motivación extra y seguir escribiendo ;)

Kanna


	4. Capítulo 4

Buenas!!

Aquí estoy de vuelta, con otro capítulo cortito. Poco a poco de van destapando cosas de lo que está ocurriendo.

Espero que os guste!

Disclaimer: Ni los personajes ni el mundo utilizado en esta historia me pertenece.

* * *

4.

En el silencio y la calma que sigue a la batalla se permitió parar un instante y pensar.

Ya casi llevaba un año atrincherado en aquel castillo y los ataques se habían sucedido casi sin descanso. Tampoco es que hubiera esperado otra cosa sabiendo que se había llevado el arma secreta de la guerra.

Una nueva y estúpida guerra.

Harto y en desacuerdo con ambos bandos había decidido tomarse la justicia por su mano. Ya se había cansado de ser un marioneta, de ser el peón del juego. De ser quién ellos querían vender en cada momento. Parecía ser él mismo el motivo de aquél enfrentamiento constante en el mundo mágico.

Posiblemente fuese el rival a batir, pero no era ni de lejos el puto emblema de la victoria de unos o de otros.

Pudo ver eso cuando aparentemente había terminado la anterior guerra, en la que él había derrotado a su líder. Porque Voldemort era eso, nada más que un líder poderoso, que dominaba las artes oscuras y con ellas a todo lo que se le antojaba.

Maldito engreído prepotente.

Pero había sabido hacer que todo siguiese adelante incluso después de su caída.

Quizá era más inteligente de lo que todos habían pensado pues sus ideales seguían vivos y los Caballeros de Walpurgis eran la prueba de ello.

El día que habían colocado aquella ridícula estatua en el Ministerio de Londres quiso desaparecer.

Entró a trabajar al ministerio directamente como auror, sin ninguna formación previa. Porque se suponía que ya había tenido suficiente.

Él quería recibir una puñetera formación como todos los demás!

Estaba muy cansado de ser la excepción. En ocasiones casi hasta deseaba haber seguido siendo invisible en aquel hueco bajo la escalera.

Lo peor llegó cuando empezó a ver cómo se gestionaban las cosas dentro del ministerio.

Cómo valía más ser alguien que ser bueno en algo.

Cómo se ignoraban los casos de gente menos importante o con menos posibilidades.

Cómo se juzgaba a los sospechosos de mortifagos.

Cómo se gestionaban y repartían sus riquezas.

Cómo incluso Hermione estaba empezando a pasar por el aro de las injusticias justificadas.

Hermione! La defensora de la justicia!

Había empezado a plantearse las cosas desde aquel momento.

Demasiadas cosas no cuadraban.

Demasiada mierda por ambas partes.

Escuchó a Draco removerse detrás de él con suaves gemiditos.

Estúpido dragón ruidoso. A saber qué estaría soñando el pervertido.

Se acercó a él y se sentó a su lado. El rubio semi desnudo acariciaba las sábanas en sueños. Le dejó hacer. Quería ver hasta donde llegaba.

Vio que agarraba las sábanas con fuerza y se tapaba la boca con el puño envuelto en ellas. Se removió, encogiéndose sobre sí mismo, colocándose en posición fetal mientras seguía haciendo ruiditos.

Harry tuvo mucho cuidado de no moverse para no despertarle.

El puñetero Draco Malfoy había resultado llevar el infierno dentro de si. Un infierno al que él siempre estaba deseoso de entrar.

Soltó las sábanas y se giró hacia él. Aún con los ojos cerrados. Le cogió la mano y la llevó a su boca, lamiendo sus dedos.

\- Me estás retando? - le preguntó.

La mirada lasciva que le dedicaron esos ojos grises al abrirse terminó con todas sus dudas. Le pasó la mano por la nuca y se acercó a sus labios.

\- Te odio tanto que no te soporto - murmuró antes de besarle profundamente.

* * *

Gracias por leer!

Hasta mañana!

Kanna


	5. Capítulo 5

Buenas de nuevo!

Aquí os dejo el siguiente capítulo. Avanza lento pero intenso.

Disfrutad!

* * *

5.

Salían juntos de sus aposentos cuando se encontró cara a cara con Heist.

\- Acompañadme, por favor. Es importante.

Sin esperar respuesta Heist comenzó a caminar hacia la sala de reuniones. Aún se escuchaban explosiones provenientes del campo de batalla.

\- Aún siguen luchando? - preguntó Harry extrañado.

\- No han dejado de venir refuerzos - dijo el fantasma sin detenerse.

Entraron en la sala de reuniones y Harry tomó asiento presidiendo la reunión, con Draco siempre a su derecha.

\- La situación es más grave de lo que esperaba. Hemos tenido varias bajas importantes. Hay varios Weasleys heridos de gravedad - empezó Heist con tono lúgubre.

Harry no hizo ningún gesto ante este dato. Sólo esperó a que el fantasma continuara con su informe.

\- La señorita Lovegood ha sido atacada por un hombre lobo. Están atendiéndola de urgencia pero dudan que pueda salir adelante - continuó.

Harry miró a Draco que permanecía atento al informe también.

\- Y el dato más preocupante. Hay movilización de los gigantes. Los han visto aproximarse desde las montañas.

Mierda.

\- Cuánto tiempo tenemos antes de que lleguen?

\- Calculo que una semana, 10 días como mucho.

\- Quién les manda?

\- Se desconoce quién está detrás de la negociación.

Draco le miró a él esta vez. Harry le devolvió la mirada y se dirigió al fantasma.

\- Algo más, Heist?

\- Potter, el único trato que acepté contigo implicaba que el castillo estuviera a salvo. En cuanto esa condición deje de cumplirse nuestro acuerdo finaliza - informó en tono amenazador.

\- De repente me he vuelto amnésico y había olvidado nuestro acuerdo. Gracias por recordármelo, Heist. No sé lo que haría sin ti - escupió Harry con desdén.

A continuación se levantó separando la silla de manera ruidosa, tirando de la cadena negra que le unía a Draco. Este se levantó también y le siguió. Salieron de la sala dejando atrás al fantasma que aún destellaba odio por sus ojos traslúcidos.

\- Me temo que tendré que ocuparme yo de solucionar las cosas una vez más - dijo el moreno, hastiado.

\- Deja que vaya yo - se arriesgó Draco.

Harry le miró como si acabara de insultar a su inteligencia.

\- Y esto qué? - preguntó Harry sujetando la cadena que les unía.

\- Quítamela, sé que puedes - le retó.

Harry dio un paso adelante y acabó con la poca distancia que había entre ellos. Le miró fijamente a los ojos y se acercó a su oído para susurrarle:

\- No te vas a librar de mi tan fácilmente.

Y antes de que Draco pudiera replicar tiró de la cadena hacia abajo, obligándole a arrodillarse y con un conjuro no verbal volvió a colocarle la mordaza.

Se agachó y volvió a mirarle a los ojos que brillaban de rabia e impotencia. Le pasó la mano por el flequillo rubio demasiado largo apartándoselo de la cara.

\- Si no fueras tan ruidoso serías tan perfecto...- dijo dándole un beso en la frente.

\- Vámonos.

Y con otro tirón le obligó a seguirle.

* * *

Me encanta ver la relación que tienen estos dos y creo que van a terminar sorprendiéndome a mí misma incluso xD

Muchas gracias por los comentarios, me alegra mucho ver que os va gustando :D

Hasta la próxima!

Kanna


	6. Capítulo 6

Buenas!!

Aquí os traigo un capítulo doble para alegraros el lunes! Empieza la aventura de verdad. Por fin!

Disfrutadla!

Disclaimer: Estos dos muchachos no me pertenecen, solo las cosas que les hago hacer aquí xD

* * *

6.

\- Dime que vas a ser un niño bueno y promete que sólo me darás ideas productivas - dijo Harry con las manos en la cintura.

Draco se acercó a él con la mirada decidida y paso seguro, aún con la mordaza puesta. Cargó su cuerpo sobre una cadera y colocó una mano en la otra, giró la cabeza hacia un lado, esperando con insolencia su turno para hablar.

Harry hizo desaparecer la mordaza.

Con un rápido movimiento el rubio enroscó la mano en la cadena y de un tirón acercó al moreno hasta él, para agarrarle del pelo y tirar, obligándole a mirarle desde abajo.

\- Te recuerdo que esta puta cadena tiene dos extremos y ambos funcionan igual. Ándate con ojo y no me lleves al extremo porque sabes que tienes las de perder, Potter - dijo Draco amenazadoramente.

Harry sonrió sincero. Los ojos de Draco echaban chispas de furia. Despertaba tantas cosas en él verle así... Entonces le soltó.

\- Tienes suerte de que te necesite, cabrón. De no ser así ibas a estar tan muerto... - replicó poniéndose derecho de nuevo, frotándose el cuello. - Me encantaría ver cómo te las habrías apañado para salir de allí tú solo.

\- Como me apañé siempre sin ti.

La sonrisa de suficiencia de Potter le recordó cómo habían terminado siempre esas discusiones. Estaban ante una emergencia, terminar desnudos en su cama no iba a ser la mejor solución a los gigantes y los ataques. Aún sonaban algunas explosiones lejanas. Ya ni siquiera sabía de dónde venían.

La patada que recibió en las piernas pilló desprevenido a Draco, que unida al tirón de la cadena le hizo desequilibrarse y caer al suelo de piedra.

\- Haz tu trabajo y deja de ladrar, por favor - dijo Harry con sorna.

" Un día seré libre y me vengaré de ti, maldito sádico."

Fue el último pensamiento de Draco antes de comenzar con su transformación.

En unos segundos el enorme dragón blanco se erguía ante él. Usando las cadenas como riendas Harry se subió sobre él y le hizo avanzar hacia la muralla norte para que se colocara sobre ella. Necesitaba evaluar la situación. El terreno que rodeaba el castillo era, efectivamente tan horrible como había imaginado. Sangre y cenizas ensuciaban el que antes fue un perfecto prado verde.

Pudo comprobar que las explosiones venían de zonas mas alejadas, puede que incluso de más allá del bosque que rodeaba los terrenos del castillo, pues sólo podía ver el humo por encima de los árboles.

El dragón protestó con un rugido cuando le obligó a alzar el vuelo para después subir por encima de la niebla y las nubes, hacia las montañas.

Harry analizaba con cuidado el terreno bajo sus pies. Esperaba encontrar fácilmente el camino por el que estaban pasando los gigantes puesto que estaría la vegetación arrasada y joder, eran gigantes, seguro que los vería.

Después de un rato volando dirección norte sintió que el frío y la humedad comenzaba a calarle los huesos. A pesar de la calidez que emanaba el dragón se estaba quedando helado. Con un hechizo solucionó el problema.

La nubosidad se espesó de repente y pudo sentir los cristales de nieve en su rosto.

"Nieve en septiembre? Me cago en mi puta mala suerte"

Guió al dragón para descender. Perdía así la cobertura de las nubes, pero tenía que arriesgarse.

No vio nada más que un paisaje blanco. No quedaba prácticamente vegetación a la vista. Excepto algunos árboles dispersos y fácilmente esquivables. Conocía el terreno, lo tenía perfectamente estudiado y hace unos meses había podido confirmar que era una zona de espesa vegetación. Y de pronto no había nada? De haber pasado por allí varios gigantes se notaría de alguna manera, sin embargo, con este temporal la nieve habría tapado sus huellas en caso de que realmente hubiesen estado allí.

No entendía nada. Los gigantes parecían haber desaparecido...

"Desaparecido..."

Siguieron avanzando hacia el norte y vio que el terreno montañoso descendía abruptamente hacia el mar.

Ahí dio la vuelta y obligó al dragón a descender más aún, la niebla era demasiado espesa y ya no veía prácticamente nada.

Harry le hizo parar en el pico más alto de la montaña nevada. Necesitaba parar y tratar de comprender qué estaba pasando allí.

Debía encontrar gigantes avanzando hacia su castillo.

Debía tener visibilidad suficiente.

No debía estar nevando en verano!

Nada tenía ningún sentido.

Bajó de la montura y le hizo una señal para que volviese a su forma original. Dándose la vuelta se acercó al acantilado, mirando hacia el mar revuelto.

Draco quedó desnudo sobre la nieve virgen, invocó un manto blanco, se cubrió con él. Después se acercó a Harry:

\- Qué has visto? Qué ocurre?

\- Eso quisiera saber yo... - dijo Harry con la vista perdida en el horizonte.

Draco sintió su angustia, le dio la mano y Harry la estrechó con fuerza mientras las dudas amenazaban con ahogarle.

* * *

Ya me diréis qué tal este giro de los acontecimientos!!

Gracias por leer y gracias por los comentarios.

Sois maravillosos y maravillosas!

Besos

Kanna


	7. Capítulo 7

Buenas!

Un discurso breve antes de nada.

A disfrutar!

* * *

7.

\- Toma, llévala contigo. No hagas que me arrepienta.

Draco cogió su varita.

\- Siempre la llevas encima? - preguntó extrañado.

\- Deja las preguntas para momentos más apropiados, serpiente - dijo Harry tajante.

Comenzaron a descender la montaña bajo la intensa nevada y no pudo ver la sonrisa que se le escapó a Draco.

De pronto Harry se detuvo:

\- Sé que hay algo por aquí. Lo siento. Lo presiento. Algo provoca este temporal. Ve con cuidado y permanece atento al mínimo sonido. Puede que incluso ahora estemos siendo vigilados.

\- Es seguro venir hasta aquí arriba a pie? Y precisamente nosotros?

\- Tú para qué cojones usas el cerebro, Malfoy? A quién más puedo mandar? A ti? Al fantasma interesado ese? En quién confías tú? Porque yo no confío ni en mi mismo.

\- Heist?

\- Sabes que si por el fuese nos mataría y se quitaría de problemas.

\- Ya, también...

El rubio se quedó pensando mientras se cerraba un poco más la capa.

Habían tomado el castillo hacía relativamente poco. Aproximadamente un año después de que le liberara de Los Caballeros.

No habían llegado inmediatamente, sino que habían ido ocupando fortalezas y ruinas a lo largo de toda Europa, siempre ubicadas estratégicamente para que no pudiesen seguirles la pista con facilidad hasta el destino final.

"Y la verdad es que había funcionado bastante más tiempo del esperado" pensó Draco sorprendido.

Qué había sido del Potter del colegio? Ese que aprobaba por los pelos y siempre estaba en Babia?

Cuándo había descubierto que su cerebro servía para algo más que llorar y perseguir al calvo maniático?

Había trazado un plan de escape casi perfecto. Al fin y al cabo habían tardado 6 meses en encontrar su rastro después de asentarse en el que ahora era su castillo.

No sabía decir exactamente dónde estaba ubicado, pero sabía que estaban en la isla de Eday, en el archipiélago norte de Escocia. Ni siquiera había podido ver la fortaleza a simple vista, pero el maldito Potter ya lo tenía todo organizado, por supuesto.

"Menudo mafioso. "

Fue una reacción casi involuntaria de Draco, e incluso Harry se sobresaltó, cuando de pronto estaban los dos metidos en una cúpula defensiva invocada por el rubio. Un hechizo morado que volaba certero hacia ellos rebotó, desintegrándola.

\- Qué cojones...? - exclamó el moreno sorprendido.

Una nueva barrera a su espalda les salvó de otro hechizo.

\- Hay uno a las 12, otro a las 6 y veo un par más a las 7 - informó Draco en un susurro.

\- Agáchate - le ordenó Harry.

Certeros maleficios salieron de su varita, acertando a 3 de los 4 atacantes.

\- Ojo a las 5 - avisó Malfoy.

Automáticamente Harry apuntó en esa dirección y el último cayó también.

\- Me temo que hemos llegado y acabamos de traspasar su frontera de defensa mágica - dijo Harry aún atento al entorno que les rodeaba. - Espero que no hayan tenido tiempo de dar la alarma.

\- Sabrán más que de sobra que estamos aquí - afirmó Draco.

\- Vayamos con cuidado.

\- Estás seguro de esto?

\- Recuérdame cuando volvamos que no vuelva a quitarte la mordaza nunca más. Eres un puto dolor de cabeza.

Al pasar al lado de uno de los guardas pudo ver el tipo de maleficio que había lanzado Potter. El guardia tenía la cara irreconocible por la necrosis. Por supuesto estaba muerto.

\- Qué fue del expelliarmus, Potter? Menudo destrozo.

Harry siguió adelante ignorando el comentario y maldiciendo interiormente el momento en que había sacado al rubio de aquella prisión.

Quiso callarle la boca por un rato pero las huellas que tenía delante le preocupaban bastante más.

* * *

Se acercan al primer problemilla por resolver!

Espero que os esté gustando el ritmo que está cogiendo y el rumbo que va tomando.

Gracias por seguir ahí cada día ️

Un abrazo

Kanna


	8. Capítulo 8

Buenas a todos! Aquí estoy otro día más con un nuevo capítulo, qué sorpresa, eh! xD

Es el primer capítulo de lucha y aunque lo he tenido que retocar bastante estoy muy contenta con el resultado.

Espero que os guste!!

Disclaimer: El mundo en el que se desarrolla esta historia no me pertenece. Por si las moscas.

* * *

8.

\- Draco, prepárate para el combate... - ordenó Harry.

Inmediatamente invocó varias barreras defensivas junto a otras de confusión y se puso alerta.

\- Listo.

\- Estamos rodeados, voy a disipar la niebla. Atento...

Con un movimiento de varita la niebla fue desapareciendo, perfilando unas siluetas negras a su alrededor. Parecían inmóviles, esperando a que la niebla les dejara mayor visibilidad también a ellos, pero cuando la niebla se disipó pudo apreciar que las siluetas no atacaban sino que permanecían estáticas.

La niebla desapareció por completo y sólo quedó un paisaje similar al que habían dejado atrás.

Se fijó entonces en las siluetas.

Eran imágenes, reproducciones de los magos reales. Una más grande a su derecha le llamó la atención en el instante justo en que desapareció.

Gracias a los diabólicos reflejos que había tenido que desarrollar pudo ver la silueta reaparecer detrás de ellos. Llegó de un salto, directo hacia Harry, pero la barrera de confusión consiguió que el ataque fallara por unos centímetros. Sintió el aliento fétido del hombre lobo que ahora se erguía sobre sus patas traseras para atacar de nuevo.

El "inmovilus" no verbal le dio de lleno en el pecho, evitando el nuevo ataque. El enorme hombre lobo cayó petrificado con un golpe sordo, amortiguado por la nieve.

Otra silueta desapareció pero esta vez ya esperaba el ataque.

Desde el lado opuesto, un rayo verde se reflejó en la nieve, volando directo hacia él. La barrera adicional de Draco consiguió repelerlo con dificultad y una pequeña parte traspasó y golpeó a Harry en el brazo izquierdo.

\- Me cago en todo, ven aquí maldito cobarde! - gritó Harry echando a correr hacia el lugar desde donde habían lanzado del maleficio.

\- Harry! Vuelve aquí! - gritó a su vez Draco sujetándo la cadena con firmeza.

El tirón hizo a Harry perder el equilibrio y resbalar en la nieve, momento que Draco aprovechó para contraatacar.

\- Imperio!! - gritó.

Desde el suelo, el moreno pudo ver a otro de los enemigos aparecer sobre ellos pero antes de que pudiera lanzar ningún hechizo, de la varita de Harry salió un chorro de luz blanca que alcanzó al mago, provocando una lluvia de sangre que pintó de rojo la nieve virgen.

Un encapuchado se unió a su formación en el momento que otro hechizo morado iba hacia ellos.

\- Pero cuántos son?! - exclamó Harry.

Vio una explosión por su derecha que destrozó la última barrera invocada por el rubio.

De un salto se incorporó y devolvió el hechizo hacia el atacante, que lo esquivó. Echó entonces a correr hacia ellos lanzando más hechizos explosivos sin apuntar, a la desesperada.

La barrera de confusión no podía ser destruida con magia ofensiva, por lo que las explosiones hicieron más ruido que daño. Un último hechizo de Harry le dió en el pecho y cayó deslizándose hasta sus pies.

Entonces se hizo el silencio.

Las explosiones se detuvieron.

Los ataques cesaron.

Y el dolor apareció.

\- Esto...

Harry miro su brazo herido. La tela de la túnica estaba quemada, dejando el brazo a la vista. La maldición le había golpeado en la mitad inferior del brazo. Quedaba poca piel en la zona del impacto y poco a poco el tenue brillo verdoso iba profundizando la herida, comiéndose el músculo con un chisporroteo. Lento pero implacable.

\- Creo que tenemos un problema, Draco.

* * *

Espero que os haya gustado :D

Me hace muy feliz ver que hay gente deseando que suba capítulo nuevo. Espero que un capítulo diario no sea demasiado.

Gracias por leer

Besos!

Kanna


	9. Capítulo 9

Ya estoy aquí un día más!

Hoy me ha quedado un capítulo especialmente largo pero me sabe a muy poquito, por lo que os compensaré con el próximo.

Disfrutad!

Disclaimer: Ni Harry ni Draco me pertenecen. Ojalá xD

* * *

9.

\- Y aquí tenemos otro problema bastante más grande, Potter... He encontrado a los gigantes.

Harry levantó la vista de su herida y vio hacia dónde miraba Draco. Varios gigantes de distintos tamaños se acercaban a ellos, con paso lento. Parecían confundidos.

Uno de los más pequeños se agachó, cogió el cadáver del mago kamikaze, lo miró y lo dejó caer de nuevo sobre la nieve.

\- No hagas un sólo movimiento, Malfoy - advirtió Harry.

El gigante de mayor tamaño se acercó a ellos y detuvo a los demás con un gesto de la mano. Debía medir unos 8 metros de alto. Se llevó la mano derecha al pecho, se arrodilló ante Draco y murmuró algo en su lengua. Draco miró a Harry, que se levantó con esfuerzo y se colocó a su lado. El gigante le hizo también la reverencia a él y los demás le imitaron.

\- Tú hablas gigante? - preguntó Draco en un susurro.

\- Entiendo algo, pero dudo que pueda hablarlo.

Malfoy parecía escéptico.

\- Ya veo... espera un momento...- e hizo acercarse al enemigo encapuchado. - Puedes entenderle?

\- Si, dice que gracias, que le habéis liberado, a él y a su familia.

\- Su familia?

\- Todos los que van con él son familiares...

Harry los observó con detenimiento. Tenían... cierto... parecido? Más o menos... Si los mirabas con los ojos muy cerrados... A tomar por culo, la herida del brazo empezaba a quemar como un demonio, tenían que irse de ahí.

\- Los llevaremos a todos con nosotros. Necesito arreglar esto antes de perder el puto brazo, señor relaciones públicas - urgió.

\- "Gracias Draco, has conseguido un intérprete para negociar con los putos gigantes, eres muy amable..." - se burló con voz de pito. - NO, eso no se dice...

\- Dios! Cállate de una puta vez, Malfoy! Diles que vayan hacia el sur y ya veremos dónde los metemos!

Draco le ignoró.

\- Dónde tenéis el campamento? - preguntó al encapuchado.

\- A unos cuantos metros - dijo señalando al este.

\- De acuerdo, diles que nos sigan. Vamos Potter, deja de quejarte y camina.

De mala gana Harry les siguió.

\- Sabes que esto te va a salir caro, verdad?

\- Ya me pasas la factura cuando te hayas recuperado.

Llegaron a un asentamiento de aspecto rudimentario, con alguna hoguera medio apagada y varias tiendas. Entraron en la que parecía más amplia. Harry buscó asiento y Draco buscó lo que pudiera tener a mano. No había demasiadas pociones más allá de las básicas.

\- Sólo tenéis esto? - preguntó.

\- Si, son las de emergencia.

\- Poca emergencia vais a solucionar con esto, pero bueno.

Draco se puso sobre el brazo de Harry, que ya dejaba ver el hueso blanco.

Primero lo intentó con un potente contra hechizo. Desconocía que un Avada pudiese tener estos efectos, de hecho se caracterizaba por matar limpiamente. Salvo que no fuese un Avada o que estuviesen enfrentándose a otro tipo de magia.

Recordó la lluvia de sangre en el combate y el cadáver con necrosis de la barrera.

En qué se había convertido aquél tipo?

Volvió a la herida, la maldición ya no avanzaba tan deprisa, pero parecía seguir activa. Cogió el primer vial de antídoto neutro.

\- Esto te va a doler, Potter.

No le dio tiempo a replicar, aplicó la primera poción directamente sobre la herida, pura para aumentar el efecto. Harry sólo pudo gritar.

\- Sujétale!- ordenó al hombre.

Este le sujetó con fuerza de los hombros.

Observó que al menos había conseguido detener el avance de la maldición.

\- Corrosión de efecto múltiple sumado a un Avada...? - murmuró.

\- Qué?! - gritó Harry.

\- Nada.

Entonces brotó la sangre que había estado retenida por la magia y empezó a filtrarse por las capas de músculo y a encharcar el hueco que quedaba. La limpió con agua y rápidamente preparó la siguiente poción.

Esta iba a ser dura. La desinfectante ya era puramente médica. Vio a Harry sudando por el dolor y el esfuerzo por mantenerse despierto, pero estaba pálido, no iba a durar mucho consciente.

Sintió lástima, pero poca.

Limpió de nuevi la sangre y aplicó directamente la poción. El grito desgarrador indicó que había llegado a su límite, y entre los brazos del mago enemigo cayó inconsciente.

\- Madre mía, Potter, no me aguantas nada. Suéltale anda - el tipo obedeció y dejó a Harry apoyado en la mesa. - Cómo te llamas, por cierto?

\- No tengo nombre.

Draco levantó la vista y le miró por primera vez a los ojos, era complicado verlos a través de la máscara pero pudo ver que estaban apagados. Probó con una nueva pregunta:

\- De dónde vienes?

\- Soy de Rumanía.

No era la respuesta que esperaba pero empezaba a construir la información y sabía que sólo respondía porque él le estaba controlando con la maldición.

\- Qué pensábais hacer con estos gigantes?

\- No lo sé, sólo seguíamos órdenes.

Le habían bloqueado los recuerdos para evitar precisamente lo que había ocurrido. Aunque parecía recordar ciertas cosas.

\- Tienes familia?

\- Si, mi madre y mi hermana viven en la zona de Constanza, cerca del Ministerio.

Draco supuso que estaría hablando de Rumanía y la verdad es que no recordaba exactamente la ubicación del Ministerio de Magia rumano.

Se sentía tentado de preguntar mucho más, pero sería mejor hacerlo cuando Potter estuviera despierto.

Revisó la herida, tenía un aspecto nefasto. Tenía un gran agujero que traspasaba piel y músculo. Ahora estaba negra pero estaba limpia y desinfectada, de momento serviría para evitar que fuese a peor. Empezó a dudar seriamente que Harry pudiese volver a usar esa mano con normalidad.

Por suerte era la izquierda.

* * *

Disfruto demasiado escribiendo y viendo como se van organizando las cosas en mi cabeza cada día xD

Han encontrado a los gigantes!

Veremos qué pasa con ellos :D

Mañana más!!

Besos

Kanna


	10. Capítulo 10

Buenas de nuevo!

Aquí os traigo un capítulo larguito y especial, es mi forma de celebrar con vosotras mi cumpleaños! :D

Aclaro que los capítulos en cursiva son recuerdos o sueños, este es un sueño recuerdo, por si no quedaba claro xD

Espero que os guste leerlo tanto como a mi escribirlo.

A disfrutar!

Disclaimer: Ni Harry ni Draco me pertenecen.

* * *

10.

_Tocaba volver al patio._

_Salieron__ y le vio ahí, encadenado al suelo con largas cadenas negras alrededor del cuello, tirado en medio del frío, sólo y desprotegido._

_La__ piel blanca se tornaba morada, en parte por el frío y en parte por los moratones que aún no se habían disuelto._

_El__ líder no le dejaba descansar más de las horas justas para que recuperase fuerzas para estar consciente. A veces ni eso._

_Le__ dolía ver así a alguien y, aunque después de tanto tiempo ya debería estar acostumbrado a verlo, era muy distinto torturar a alguien con quien habías compartido más de media vida._

_Si__ seguía ahí era porque era la única manera de asegurarse de que no lo mataba._

_El__ lider se acercó a Draco y le propinó un puntapié en las costillas, para que se diera la vuelta y verle la cara._

_ \- Venga despojo, vas a ceder hoy o me vas a hacer seguir pasando frío? - dijo con su marcado acento rumano._

_ \- Que te jodan... - susurró Malfoy tiritando desde el suelo._

_ \- Yo creo que en el fondo te pone cachondo todo esto..._

_El líder se rió de su propio chiste volviendo a su posición mientras sacaba la varita._

_Harry__ vio como un "crucio" volaba hacia su ex compañero. Recordó el momento en que la situación había sido justo al revés y sintió náuseas._

_\- Transfórmate!! - le gritaba._

_Draco__ sólo podía gritar y forcejear por la intensidad del dolor que le atravesaba cada centímetro del cuerpo. El líder detuvo el hechizo._

_ \- Termina con esto maldito traidor! Transfórmate de una puta vez!_ \- _gritaba exasperado._

_\- Muérete! - respondía el rubio entre jadeos._

_Y__ de nuevo la maldición volaba hasta él. Harry apretó los puños, deseoso de matar a aquel tipo con sus propias manos, pues recordaba muy bien aquel dolor y la impotencia que te hacía sentir._

_Vio__ a Malfoy encogerse en posición fetal y agarrarse la cabeza. Acto seguido dejó de moverse, no había podido soportarlo más._

_Se__ había desmayado._

_ \- Levántale - le ordenó su líder._

_ \- Al final va a colapsar - advirtió Harry._

_ \- Y qué propones, niño inglés? Quieres torturar tú al rubio marica?_

_ \- Yo... no estoy capacitado para esto - mintió Harry._

_ \- Pues entonces mantén cerrada esa sucia boca snob. Voy a buscar al maldito americano. Cuando vuelva le quiero bien despierto, niño inglés._

_ Mientras se alejaba le escuchó murmurar:_

_ \- Putos inglesitos maricones..._

_El líder atravesó el patio y desapareció tras la puerta que comunicaba con el interior de la fortaleza._

_Harry__ se acercó a Draco y le levantó con "enervate" . El rubio abrió los ojos, llorosos por el dolor. Jadeante por el esfuerzo, pero en cuanto vio la capucha y la máscara trató de alejarse._

_Claro, él no sabía quién era. Nadie allí lo sabía, afortunadamente._

_ \- No me toques! - gritó intentando gatear en dirección opuesta a él._

_ \- Sssh... Cálmate y escúchame - dijo acercándose a él de nuevo. - Hazlo una vez, transfórmate, sobrevive hasta esta noche y te sacaré de aquí. Por favor._

_ \- Que te jodan, inglés - dijo Malfoy agotado y sin mucha convicción._

_El__ líder volvió a entrar por la puerta con "el americano". Un armario ropero al que sólo utilizaban en las torturas._

_ Harry cogió al rubio por la cadena negra del cuello y le levantó para ponerle en pie._

_ \- Ya está listo, líder._

_ \- Buen perro... Continuemos, dale duro, a ver si le convences._

_Con__ dolor propio, Harry vio cómo " el americano" pasaba por detrás de Draco y agarrándole de los brazos se los contorsionaba hacia la espalda. Le preocupaba la certeza de que si le lesionaban sin magia después nadie iría a curarle._

_Comenzó__ a rezarle a Merlín para que el rubio cediera._

_"Sólo unas horas más, Draco, por favor... "_

_El primer crujido de los hombros, le puso los pelos de punta. Por Merlín y por Morgana, la cabezonería del rubio iba a echar por tierra meses de planificación._

_Pero__ de repente, un grito salvaje y prolongado salió de su garganta, mitad dolor mitad furia. Un grito que le puso los pelos de punta y Draco empezó a mutar, aumentando de tamaño progresivamente._

_El__ americano le dejó caer al suelo mientras observaba cómo su cuerpo se llenaba de escamas, sus manos se transformaban en unas enormes patas. La piel de su espalda se abrió y dejó salir las enormes alas azuladas y su columna vertebral se prolongaba hasta duplicar el tamaño total del cuerpo formando una poderosa cola._

_El__ dragón retomó el rugido que el Draco humano había comenzado._

_Harry__ suspiró, aliviado. Malfoy viviría hasta la noche._

_Entonces__ todo ocurrió demasiado rápido._

_El__ dragón se giró en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, agarró al torturador americano por la cabeza con las poderosas mandíbulas y le zarandeó hasta separarla del cuerpo, haciendo que este saliera volando._

_Inmediatamente__ el líder levantó la varita y las cadenas reaccionaron. Se acortaron a toda velocidad mientras el dragón corría directo hacia él._

_En__ el último instante el líder dió un paso atrás cuando las cadenas se tensaron en torno al cuello del dragón, impidiéndole llegar hasta él. Agachó la cabeza y miró a los ojos al líder, escupiendo la cabeza del cadáver del americano a sus pies y exhalando humo ardiente por las narinas, jadeando por la carrera._

_El__ líder no apartó la vista. Sólo sonrió mientras decía:_

_ \- Bien hecho, marica.__Y con una palmada en el hombro a Harry volvió por donde había venido._

* * *

Ya vais viendo un poco de dónde viene todo lo que está pasando ahora. Hay cosas muy chungas de fondo .

El siguiente ya lo subiré el lunes, que tengo un par de días algo atareados por el cumple. Sorry!! :s

Nos leemos, besitos!!!

Kanna


	11. Capítulo 11

Ya estoy de vuelta como prometí!

Os dejo otro capítulo lleno de detalles escondidos para la trama ;)

A disfrutar!

Disclaimer: Ni Harry ni Draco me pertenecen, sólo les utilizo como fichas de ajedrez.

* * *

11.

Harry despertó totalmente desorientado. La oscuridad y el silencio no ayudaban tampoco. Trató de recordar, pero lo único que podía ver era a Draco transformado, en el gélido patio de Dragomirney.

Trató de buscar a tientas la varita, pero sentía raro su brazo izquierdo. Podía moverlo, pero su mano no respondía. Palpó una cadena de gruesos eslabones con su mano derecha y entró en pánico. Recordó al líder y la cadena que sujetaba al dragón. Se irguió y siguió palpando hasta que sintió que algo se movia al otro extremo.

\- Harry? Ya estás despierto?

Esa voz...

\- Malfoy? Qué...?

\- Lumos.

La pequeña estancia se iluminó y la realidad acudió a él como un tiro cuando vio la cadena, el brazo que no le respondía con un agujero ennegrecido en la zona del antebrazo, el interior de la tienda de campaña... Y de pronto un acceso de odio le retorció las entrañas cuando vio a Malfoy acostado a su lado.

\- Tú! Qué cojones me has hecho en el brazo?! No puedo moverlo!

\- Ah, eso... No te preocupes, trataré de arreglarlo cuando volvamos al castillo.

\- Cuando volvamos? Pero a ti qué mierda te pasa en la cabeza?! Te crees que puedo ir por ahí sin brazo? Puto inútil que eres, Malfoy.

\- Duérmete anda, en unas horas saldremos de vuelta - dijo Malfoy dándose la vuelta en la cama improvisada.

Pero la furia de Harry se desató. Se puso en pie como un resorte y pegó un tirón innecesariamente violento de la cadena para levantar al rubio.

\- Levántate pedazo de inútil! No vamos a quedarnos en medio de la nada durmiendo como si fuera un hotel!!

Cogió su varita con la mano derecha. Malfoy no tuvo tiempo de decir nada más porque inmediatamente le enmudeció, colocándole la mordaza de nuevo. El rubio tiró de la cadena, forcejeando en protesta. Harry se volvió hacia él, agarró la cadena por la zona que le rodeaba el cuello y le propinó un sonoro bofetón que le tiró contra el suelo.

\- No me pongas las cosas aún más difíciles, serpiente! - gritó Harry. - Vámonos de aquí.

Salieron de la tienda de campaña y Harry vio al encapuchado del dia anterior haciendo guardia en la tienda, junto a una hoguera. Vio a los gigantes dormitando a unos cuántos metros.

\- Finite incantatem - dijo Harry.

El mago les miró confundido y desorientado. Con un gesto de la varita el moreno invocó otro hechizo no verbal que dejó los ojos del mago con una niebla blanquecina.

\- Lleva a los gigantes hasta el bosque de Naomh y esperad allí a que os encontremos.

\- Si, señor - respondió el mago, sumiso.

Harry siguió tirando de Draco hasta que llegaron a una zona despejada, entonces se volvió hacia Draco, que le seguía cabizbajo, cruzó los brazos y esperó.

\- Nos vamos o quieres dormir en la nieve?

El rubio le miró con odio, pero Harry no estaba para contemplaciones aquella noche.

\- Mira, estúpido dragón, no tengo tiempo ni ganas de seguir aquí esperando. Si quieres dormir en una cama esta noche transfórmate ahora y llévanos de vuelta al puto castillo.

Draco suspiró, consciente de que las opciones menos dolorosas pasaban por obedecer. Con cuidado se quitó la capa, y la hizo desaparecer. El aire frío le puso la piel de gallina, y las lágrimas de impotencia se quedaron guardadas de nuevo, congeladas en su corazón, junto a tantas y tantas más.

Se transformó y esperó a que Harry montara. Abrió las alas y se elevó hacia la noche oscura.

Maldito Potter, maldita vida, maldito todo.

* * *

Vuelve Dark Harry y con fuerza!

Bueno, como dije al principio, aunque pueda parecer un capítulo instrascendente, hay muchos detalles que poco a poco van dejando ver de dónde vienen las cosas que están pasando. Os aseguro que todo tiene su sentido :D

Muchas gracias por las felicitaciones, chicas.

Nos vemos mañana!!

Kanna

PD: Las localizaciones son reales, aunque los edificios no lo sean, por si tenéis curiosidad ;)


	12. Chapter 12

Buenas un día más! Aquí os dejo el capi de hoy.

A disfrutar!

12.

Aterrizaron como siempre en el patio del castillo. Empezaba a amanecer. Draco se volvió a transformar en humano y siguió como pudo los pasos de Harry. Nada más entrar en el castillo se encontraron con Heist:

\- Todo bien, señores?

\- Apártate de mi camino, Heist. Tengo que atender algo urgente - dijo Harry esquivándole.

Arrastró a Draco, que trataba de ponerse la capa como podía con los tirones de la cadena.

Llegaron rápidamente a la mazmorra donde tenían las pociones curativas y el botiquín. Harry había permitido a Draco ponerlo a su gusto, pues sabía que al final él sería el primer beneficiado. Y poner el laboratorio en la mazmorra bueno, era cuestión de costumbre más que nada.

\- Arregla esto, Malfoy - dijo poniendo el brazo izquierdo sobre la mesa.

Draco se dirigió obediente en busca de lo necesario.

Tras revolver varias repisas, estanterías, trastear con viales y elaborar varias mezclas, se acercó a la mesa con todo en los brazos y lo colocó. Se quedó mirando en silencio a Harry, con la mano extendida.

Ah claro, que necesitaba su varita para esto. Con un sonido de desagrado la sacó del bolsillo interior de su túnica y se la entregó.

Se sentó frente a él, en el mismo lado de la enorme mesa de madera y empezó a trabajar.

Harry le observaba trabajar, ignorando el leve dolor que le producía de vez en cuando. Vio que estaba algo fatigado por la carrera y el vuelo, lo supo por las marcas rojizas en su rostro.

Aún tenía el pelo alborotado, algo largo para su gusto. El flequillo le cubría los ojos y parte de la cara. Parecía demasiado suave incluso en esas condiciones.

Se fijó en la mordaza, quizá fuese un poco cruel tenerle amordazado gran parte del tiempo, pero tenía la mala costumbre de hablar demasiado y le sentaba tan bien...

\- AU! - Protestó Harry de repente, pero Draco le ignoró.

Harry se puso a pensar entonces en los gigantes.

Qué haría con ellos? Parecían estar dispuestos a obedecer órdenes... Podría conseguir ponerlos de su parte sin que se dieran cuenta?

Seguro que si, al fin y al cabo sólo eran gigantes.

El soplo de Heist había sido cierto, pero... De dónde había salido aquel soplo?

Los Caballeros venían en la más estricta intimidad, ocultos por un temporal y a varios días de camino. El fantasma nunca se alejaba tanto de Fasgadh, entonces, cómo había conseguido aquella información?

Tendría que hablar con él. Aunque ya daba por hecho que no se lo diría, era un fantasma servil pero reservado e interesado.

Un pequeño hormigueo le empezó a recorrer la mano izquierda. Se fijó en la herida. Malfoy había hecho un buen trabajo estético, quedaba una cicatriz bastante fea, pero al menos no era un agujero, lo mejor de todo era que volvió a tener la esperanza de recuperar su mano.

Estúpido y sensual dragón...

En ese momento le estaba masajeando la mano izquierda con un ungüento negro. Sospechó que era el responsable del cosquilleo.

Ver las manos del rubio trabajar era hipnótico. Tan estilizadas y delicadas, con esos dedos tan finos... Si, recordaba muy bien la sensibilidad de aquellas manos.

En ese momento Malfoy levantó la vista y le descubrió mirándole, pero apartó la vista en seguida, volviendo a mirar hacia la mano.

Seguía enfadado con él, pero ya no pudo ni quiso evitarlo, le apartó un mechón de pelo de los ojos y se lo colocó detrás de la oreja, acariciando la mandíbula en el mismo gesto. Cuando llegó a la barbilla le levantó la cara con delicadeza para que le mirase a los ojos.

\- Eh... Ya está. Ya estamos aquí y has conseguido arreglar tu desastre - dijo Harry con dulzura. - No te preocupes, Draco. Lo estás haciendo muy bien.

Le dedicó su mejor sonrisa. La que siempre le hacía claudicar. Malfoy parecía dudar, pero finalmente suspiró al tiempo que terminaba de masajear el ungüento.

La sensibilidad de su mano había aumentado al mismo tiempo que la de otra zona algo más abajo.

\- Ven aquí, anda- dijo Harry poniéndose en pie y acercándose al rubio, que se dejó llevar. Las cadenas tintinearon cuando chocaron en el abrazo.

\- Sabes que todo esto es por el bien de los dos. Sabes que si por mi fuese las cosas serían de otra manera, pero si no me obedeces los dos volveremos a terminar muy mal, y no es eso lo que queremos, verdad? - decía Harry como si le estuviese hablando a un niño pequeño.

Le acariciaba el pelo con dulzura mientras trataba de calmarle entre sus brazos.

\- Vente, anda. Vamos a dormir un rato, que te lo has ganado - dijo dándole un beso en la frente.

Como podéis ver he tenido algún problemilla con la app y no puedo darle el formato habitual, espero que se solucione porque subo los capítulos principalmente desde el móvil y aún tengo que cogerle el truco a este método.

En fin, espero que os haya gustado. Mañana más y mejor!

Un besazo!

Kanna


	13. Capítulo 13

Buenas noches! Aquí os dejo un capi un poquito más largo y sensual.

Disfrutad!

* * *

13.

Siempre le ponía terriblemente furioso la forma de tratarle de Harry.

Por qué cojones se creía con derecho a tratarle como una mierda?

Le había ayudado en todo lo que había podido! Era cierto que él le había liberado de sus secuestradores, a un alto precio, si, pero de todas formas él no había pedido ser liberado. Después de tanta injusticia ya le daba igual lo que fuese de él, nunca había sido valiente, no iba a empezar ahora.

Siguió concentrado en la herida del estúpido Potter. Sentía su mirada clavada en él, pero no iba a darle el placer de devolvérsela. Lo único que quería devolverle era el bofetón humillante de antes.

Se concentró de nuevo en la herida, estaba regenerando bastante bien, aunque no estaba seguro de poder devolverle el aspecto inicial. Ojalá le dejase un poco de tiempo para investigar sobre aquella mezcla extraña de maleficios.

Activó un ungüento de carbón que él mismo había mezclado y que funcionaba bastante bien reproduciendo copias de tejido nervioso. No sería igual que antes, pero al menos sentiría la mano y de forma primitiva también podría utilizar el tacto.

Para que encima el muy cabrón le tratase así.

Levantó la mirada cuando sintió su aura mágica inestable y vio esos ojos verdes cargados de deseo que le estaban desnudando. No pudo evitar que su propio cuerpo reaccionase, pero no se lo pondría fácil.

"Que te jodan, Potter."

Sintió la mano libre del moreno pasar un mechón del flequillo por detrás de la oreja...

Dios, conocía sus puntos débiles mejor que nadie. La caricia de aquellos dedos rozando su mandíbula le puso los pelos de punta. Le levantó la barbilla para que le mirase, con aquella sonrisa tan encantadora que sólo le había visto a él.

Se creía que podía arreglar las cosas con esa sonrisa...? Si podía, joder, sí podía.

Suspiró y odió sus necesidades humanas.

De pronto necesitó mas contacto físico, del tipo que fuese, le necesitaba cerca. Potter debió sentirlo, porque se levantó y se acercó a él para abrazarle y susurrarle cosas que prefería ignorar.

No eran en absoluto comunes estas demostraciones de afecto y ni siquiera estaba seguro de que fuesen sinceras. Pero le dejó hacer.

Le dejó porque hacía demasiado tiempo que nadie le abrazaba.

Porque en el fondo le necesitaba por mucho que le odiase.

Porque una pequeña muestra de cariño, cuando te han golpeado tanto por tantas partes es como respirar aire fresco.

Porque, aunque sabía que Potter le odiaba, estaba seguro de que en el fondo una parte de él le necesitaba.

Cuando le agarró la mano y le propuso ir a dormir Draco ya casi se había olvidado de todo.

Salieron de la mazmorra, se dió la vuelta para cerrar la puerta y sintió las manos de Potter golpear la puerta, atrapandole entre ellas, de cara a la puerta, de espaldas a él.

Sintió su aliento en el cuello y la caricia de sus labios. Buscó sus hombros bajo la capa blanca y se los acarició, pasando por sus pectorales, volviendo a los brazos, que recorrió hasta las manos. Las agarró por el dorso y las levantó por encima de su cabeza, mientras su lengua recorría su cuello en una leve caricia.

\- Quiero hacerte tantas cosas que me vuelvo loco... - susurró Harry acariciándole el lóbulo de la oreja.

Draco no podía emitir sonidos, el hechizo y la mordaza se lo impedían, así que utilizó sus armas disponibles. Echo la cabeza atrás hasta apoyarla en el cuello del moreno y se frotó suavemente, como un gatito.

\- Vamos a la cama, no quiero que ese fantasma fisgón nos pille aquí...

Atravesaron en castillo más rápido de lo normal, las cadenas tintineando y resonando en los pasillos vacíos de piedra.

La gente aún estaría dormida en sus habitaciones.

Abrió la puerta de su dormitorio, tiró de la cadena para hacer pasar a Draco, cerró y le puso de nuevo contra la puerta, esta vez cara a cara.

Pudo ver los ojos encendidos de Harry, pudo sentir su respiración agitada, sintió la ansiedad que le provocaba tenerle aún con ropa.

Verle contemplarle con tanto deseo le hacía sentir poderoso, digno, especial. Sensaciones desconocidas realmente. Siempre había creído ostentarlas, pero era el miedo a su familia lo que lo provocaba, no él en si mismo.

Se negó a apartar la mirada, retandole, provocándole, comprobando hasta dónde podía llegar su paciencia.

Potter le acarició la línea que unía la mandíbula con el cuello, para después agarrarle por la nuca y juntar su frente con la suya.

\- Te gusta jugar con fuego, dragoncito...

Y con la mano izquierda le bajó torpemente la mordaza. Un cosquilleo en su garganta indicó que Harry le había devuelto la voz. Si varita ni mierdas. Maldito Potter.

\- Ten cuidado, Potter... No tienes ni idea de lo que es provocar a un dragón - dijo Malfoy susurrante.

\- Demuéstramelo, prepotente.

\- Encantado.

Con un movimiento rápido se escabulló del agarre de Harry y le inmovilizó contra la puerta, pero el moreno no se iba a quedar esperando. Tiró de la cadena con la mano derecha, salió por la izquierda de la presa del rubio y tiró de él hasta lanzarle contra la cama.

El rubio utilizó el impulso para invertir las tornas y tirar a Potter a su lado, ágilmente se colocó a horcajadas sobre su trasero y utilizó su peso para inmovilizarle. Le sujetó por las muñecas con la mano izquierda y con la derecha tensó la cadena para acercarse a su oído y decirle agresivo:

\- Esta noche le toca morder la almohada al salvador del mundo mágico.

Le mordió el cuello sin cuidado, lo que arrancó un gemido de los labios del moreno.

Mientras tanto, ya había amanecido y la vida comenzaba en el castillo de Fasgadh, ajena a la batalla cuerpo a cuerpo que había comenzado en la habitación de sus nuevos dueños.

* * *

Me encantan estos dos xD

Me gusta mucho cómo queda plasmado el carácter dominante de ambos, sus intereses y reacciones. Por eso necesitaba hacer este capítulo, para que entendáis lo que pasa por la mente de Draco para aceptar someterse a Harry en ciertos aspectos.

Siento el plano horizonte ascendente como corte del capi, pero aún no tengo claro si quiero meter lemmon jajaja

Espero que os haya gustado de todas formas.

Un beso y hasta mañana!

Kanna


	14. Capítulo 14

Buenas! Capítulo esclarecedor!

Disfrutad!

* * *

14.

_Harry miraba al vacío y la fría noche rumana le devolvía la mirada, aquel vacío le hacía pensar en la razón por la que había llegado allí. _

_Cómo una misión relativamente sencilla y rutinaria le había hecho terminar en medio de los Cárpatos, infiltrado en una de las sectas de mortifagos más grande de Europa._

_Esa noche le tocaba guardia.__Una ráfaga de aire le hizo cerrarse un poco más la capa, aún no se había acostumbrado al frío húmedo. _

_Hacía ya tres años que le habían dado por desaparecido en Londres.__Tres años desde la última vez que un testigo le había visto desparecer en el bosque de Hoia Baciu.__Tres años mucho más fructíferos que los cinco invertidos en el dichoso Ministerio de Magia, siendo el monigote de su jefe y del ministro Kurt._

_Panda__ de estafadores y mentirosos._

_Corruptos__._

_Los Caballeros de Walpurgis era como se hacían llamar y era de conocimiento público que las leyes mágicas contra los magos oscuros eran mucho más flexibles que en Londres o en la mayoria de países Europeos. Por eso un gran número de mortífagos habían huido a Rumanía tras la caída de Voldemort._

_Gracias al anonimato que reinaba en la secta, garantizado por la máscara permanente que debían llevar, había podido entrar. Allí no hacían muchas preguntas, a cambio podías ser considerado un traidor rápidamente. Siempre y cuando trabajases para la causa serías aceptado, si te pillaban infringiendo cualquiera de sus normas, estabas muerto. _

_Era simple en realidad. _

_Las prácticas y obligaciones allí eran rutinarias. Torturas, intercambios de sustancias ilegales, y su parte favorita, práctica de los hechizos oscuros y con efectos combinados que resultaban devastadores.__Tenían un gran laboratorio de investigación para desarrollar aberraciones que, segurísimamente, sería condenado con pena de muerte en la mayoría de países del mundo._

_La__ magia negra en su más puro esplendor. Sin filtros ni barreras. Tanto que él mismo había aprendido a apreciarla y valorarla._

_Un día cualquiera, hacía relativamente poco, habían traído al "preso blanco".__No sabía quién era ni porqué armaba tanto revuelo._

_Por__ lo visto, habían recibido un chivatazo de que había un traidor cerca y en cuanto le habían localizado, le habían dado caza sin pensárselo._

_Otro más. _

_Simplemente había pasado del tema hasta que escuchó "Malfoy" en boca de alguien, entonces la cosa cambió._

_Habían atrapado a Malfoy por traidor?_

_Qué hacía Malfoy allí?_

_Y por qué se había dejado atrapar después de tanto tiempo?_

_Le parecía exagerada la consideración de traidor y la importancia que se le estaba dando. Cierto era que su familia había jugado en ambos bandos, pero él había tenido muy poca elección y las pocas decisiones que había tomado habían sido en favor de su propio bando, lo cual... Si, tal vez tenía sentido que le considerasen un traidor. _

_También le sorprendió que de entrada no le habían matado y punto, como hacían con todos sus presos traidores, sino que le habían metido, encadenado, en una celda._

_Él mismo había bajado a comprobar que realmente era Draco Malfoy._

_Le__ había encontrado semidesnudo, más delgado de lo que recordaba y con aspecto de estar enfermo. Estaba colgado por los brazos, atado con unas esposas enganchadas de una cadena negra atada al techo, que le rodeaba el cuello y caía hasta el suelo, amontonándose a su lado. _

_Había ido al líder a preguntar por esto y él se había negado a darle información, pero su interés le había resultado divertido, por eso le solicitó para la prueba de aquel día con el "preso blanco"._

_Salieron al patio de la fortaleza del castillo de Dragomirna y casi nada más soltarle en la nieve Draco había comenzado a transformarse, ante la mirada atónita de Harry.__Segundos después, estaban ante un un enorme dragón blanco del tamaño de un macho adulto, con unas poderosas alas de gran envergadura._

_Harry se quedó boquiabierto mirando el porte de la bestia que tenía delante, imponente y elegante como nunca había visto a ninguno. El dragón batió las alas con fuerza y el líder tensó las cadenas negras de su cuello. _

-_ Aquí tienes el arma de la victoria, inglés - le había dicho el líder._

_Harry estaba impresionado, no esperaba aquello._

_Traidor era la versión oficial._

_Que Draco en realidad era un animago ilegal y encima un dragón, era la verdadera razón. _

_Y aquello lo había precipitado todo.__Pero esta noche, por fin, todo estaba preparado, todo estaba listo. Tenía el trayecto ensayado, tenía abiertas las rutas de escape. Todo iba sobre ruedas. Sólo un par de horas más y conseguiría la ansiada libertad._

_"Te juro que hoy saldremos de aquí, Draco."_

* * *

Un poco de luz entre tanta sombra, que va tocando!

Muchas gracias por los comentarios, ya lo he dicho mas veces, pero es que al final sin las que leéis cada día no tendría sentido continuar la historia y tendría mucha menos motivación.

Sois maravillosas

Un abrazo!

Kanna


	15. Capítulo 15

Buenas noches!

* * *

15.

\- Harry! Harry! Despierta! Nos atacan!!

Harry despertó, desubicado una vez más, por qué cojones tenía al puto Malfoy en pelotas despertándole a gritos?!

Ah coño! Vale! Menuda amnesia matutina más tonta.

\- Harry!!- volvió a gritar Draco.

Una explosión hizo temblar el castillo hasta los cimientos. Rápidamente fue hacia el ventanal que daba al norte y vio que estaban atacando desde el aire.

\- Vamos, Malfoy, tenemos que ver qué ocurre.

Harry le tiró la capa que había quedado perdida por el suelo, cogió la suya propia y salieron corriendo hacia el exterior.

\- Señor, nos atacan! - le informó Heist nervioso a medio camino.

\- No me jodas! No me había dado cuenta, Heist! - dijo Harry sin pararse ni mirarle siquiera. - Síguenos.

Los tres salieron a toda velocidad hacia el patio. Por el camino vio a Ron salir justo delante de ellos con la escoba y la varita en la mano, seguido por varios magos con escobas y varitas.

\- Cuánto hace que ha comenzado?!

\- Unos minutos! - dijo Draco. - Sólo he sentido una explosión previa a la que has notado tú.

Ya en el patio vieron que había varios magos montados en escobas sobrevolando la zona, lanzando explosiones a la cúpula de barreras mágicas que habían levantado para proteger Fasgadh.

\- Cómo han encontrado el castillo? - preguntó Malfoy.

\- Ya me haré las preguntas más tarde, Malfoy. Heist, dirige el ataque, fuego no letal, no quiero a nadie muerto.

\- Si, señor.

\- Heist? Qué va a hacer él?

\- Malfoy, quieres que te vuelva a amordazar?!

\- Coño! Sólo preguntaba que...

\- Mira, no te aguanto más.

El hechizo mordaza voló hacia él, pero el rubio lo esquivó, se agachó y cogió un par de las escobas tiradas del patio, le tiró una a Harry y él se subió en otra.

\- A ver si ahí arriba mejoras la puntería, ex cuatro ojos.

Draco dio una patada en el suelo y levantó el vuelo, Harry montó rápido en la escoba y le siguió.

Se quedaron volando juntos en el límite de la barrera, que aún les protegería un par de asaltos, para poder ver cuántos eran.

Otra explosión les desestabilizó ligeramente y Harry contraatacó con la maldición de dominio, lo que provocó que el mago de repente diese la vuelta y fuese a por sus compañeros lanzando maldiciones.

Vieron que eran aproximadamente diez. Tenían trabajo por delante.

En un principio Harry temia que las cadenas fueran un impedimento, pero para su sorpresa Draco le seguía muy bien el ritmo y los movimientos.

Uno de los enemigos atravesó la cúpula tras ser alcanzado y cayó al patio del castillo, inconsciente.

Varios encantamientos volaron hacia ellos desde diferentes puntos, diversos escudos invocados por sus aliados los consiguieron repeler.

Volaban en formación de pareja esquivando los ataques y contraatacando.

Otro de los enemigos pasó cerca y Harry volvió a lanzar su hechizo, toda ayuda era bien recibida, pero el mago estalló al recibirlo. Sangre, y trozos de tela y carne, volaron en caída libre hasta su patio.

Harry se quedó muy sorprendido, casi confundido, el tirón de Draco le hizo volver a la realidad justo cuando otro le atacaba por detrás.

Malfoy repelió el hechizo con una nueva barrera, pero la cúpula se resquebrajó y rápidamente dos de los que quedaban aún en el aire se metieron rápidamente por el hueco, directos al castillo.

\- Draco, han entrado!

Inmediatamente Draco dió media vuelta hacia el castillo, lanzando hechizos aturdidores y de inmovilidad. Dieron a uno de ellos, pero el otro consiguió esquivarlos y escabullirse por la puerta de piedra que daba a la entrada.

\- Dónde va? Qué cojones pretende?

\- Quiere la ubicación!

La cara de Malfoy perdió el poco color que tenía. Y se lanzó en picado detrás de él.

Casi se tiraron de la escoba, corriendo detrás del mago. Le encontraron en el centro de la entrada principal, con la varita levantada hacia el cielo. Un rayo de luz verde amarillento salía de ella.

Se acercaron, lanzando maleficios para cortar la comunicación lo antes posible.

Un tirón en la cadena casi tira a Draco, que se volvió y vio a Harry tirado en el suelo, alguien le había abatido por detrás y parecía inconsciente.

Mientras tanto el caballero seguía activando la señal de localización pero él no estaba a suficiente distancia para alcanzarle, terminaría de lanzar el hechizo y tendrían a todos los sectarios encima...

Entonces vio a Heist aparecer tras el mago que invocaba la señal, se puso frente a él, abrió los brazos y de pronto el hechizo que volaba hacia el cielo cayó sobre él, dejándole aturdido. Un pelirrojo pasó por su lado corriendo:

\- Aparta, Heist! - dijo apuntando con su varita.

En ese momento el mago desapareció. Dejando a todos los presentes con cara de incredulidad total.

\- Ha escapado - informó el fantasma.

* * *

Los pobres no tienen un día de descanso, así es la vida de los fugitivos mágicos xD

Mañana más!

Un beso!

Kanna


	16. Capítulo 16

Buenas! Tuve un maravilloso arranque de inspiración el otro día y ya tengo el pequeño arco de 4 capítulos que empieza aquí.

Disfrutadlo!!

* * *

16.

\- A 3 metros, Weasley - advirtió Malfoy a Ron, que hacía amago de acercarse a Harry, aún con la varita en la mano.

\- Te crees el dueño del castillo sólo porque os une una cadena? No eres nadie aquí, Malfoy - escupió Ron.

\- Al menos a mi me une una cadena, de no ser por el hechizo que te retiene aquí ya habrías echado a correr hace tiempo y lo sabes - dijo el rubio sin mirarle a la cara, buscando heridas visibles en el cuerpo de Harry.

\- Eres un maldito prepotente, Malfoy. Asegúrate de que no le ocurra nada, porque te juro que ese día seré libre de estrangularte con mis propias manos.

Y dicho esto se dio la vuelta y se alejó hacia el patio. Draco puso los ojos en blanco.

"Estúpido Weasley, con su enorme narizota siempre metida en todo."

\- Han caído todos ya, Heist? - preguntó al fantasma que pasaba por su lado.

Pero Heist no le respondió a eso, unos pasos más adelante se detuvo y por encima del hombro le dijo:

\- No olvides tu posición aquí, Malfoy - y siguió su camino.

\- Qué bien, cuanto amor por parte de todos - soltó Draco sarcástico.

Suspiró y sacó el cuerpo inconsciente de Harry, levitándolo hasta al patio, allí pudo comprobar que estaba sembrado de cuerpos, unos inconscientes, otros muertos y lo demás sólo parecían restos desperdigados, sin dueño aparente.

\- Qué bonito y productivo. Porque tú no te vas a levantar con un "Enervate", verdad? - dijo tratando de despertar al moreno, sin éxito. - Claro que no, eso sería ponérmelo muy fácil.

Dejó a Harry en el suelo y se acercó a los cuerpos que podían respirar para encadenarlos con esposas anti desaparición. Con un fugitivo había tenido suficiente, más tarde comprobaría si había conseguido instalar, al menos parcialmente, la baliza mágica que estaba invocando.

Empezó a reparar las barreras mágicas de la cúpula.

Ya con todo controlado por dentro, abrieron las puertas de la muralla para comprobar el exterior.

De primeras no lo entendió, el paisaje estaba modificado. Al fijarse vio que había enormes piedras decorando el descampado.

Qué coño había pasado?

Tenía que despertar a Harry urgentemente.

Probó varios hechizos pero nada funcionaba, probablemente sería un maleficio de efectos combinados de esos que usaban ellos. Invocó un aura de detección para orientarse hacia dónde estaba el efecto, si era un desmayo por inconsciencia o por retención de alguna de las funciones vitales.

Al examinarle con cuidado descubrió que la luz se posaba sobre sus vías respiratorias, indicando que no estaba respirando con normalidad, sino de manera superficial.

Jamás había visto algo así. Llamó a uno de los Caballeros que Harry tenía a su servicio.

\- Qué le pasa? Cómo se deshace este hechizo?

\- Es sencillo, recupera las funciones vitales - dijo con un gesto de su varita sobre el chico. - Y luego le levantas.

El hechizo funcionó y Harry abrió los ojos, cogiendo una bocanada de aire, tosió y siguió cogiendo aire. Draco se agachó rápidamente para ayudarle.

\- Ahora la reacción natural de su cuerpo es empezar a coger aire, hiperventilar y en breve volver a desmayarse.

\- No os andáis con tonterías, no?

Con un hechizo de este calibre se aseguraban de que, ni en el caso de poder encontrar el contra hechizo adecuado a tiempo, la víctima volvía a levantarse después, ya por razones biológicas.

"Mi padre era un novato a vuestro lado" pensó Malfoy.

* * *

He tenido que dividir este capítulo porque se me había ido demasiado la olla y había hecho un capítulo el triple de largo xD

Ya vais viendo cómo se las gasta esta gente y cuánto quieren a Draco los 4 gatos del castillo :( pobrecito mío xD

Espero que os haya gustado!

Un abrazo.

Kanna


	17. Capítulo 17

Buenas un día más! Aquí tenéis la segunda parte del capítulo de ayer.

Disfrutadlo!

* * *

17.

Draco vio como, efectivamente, Harry trataba de levantarse, cogiendo demasiado aire. Unos segundos después caía desmayado de nuevo. Draco le sujetó a tiempo para que no se golpease contra el suelo. Se arrodilló y le apoyó en sus piernas.

\- Al menos esto ya es asumible. "Ennervate".

Y esta vez Potter abrió los ojos, le miró confuso. Su gesto se dulcificó, incluso llegó a sonreír, un instante antes de volver a poner cara de horror y levantarse de golpe.

\- Dónde están? Qué ha pasado?! - dijo casi gritando y tambaleándose.

\- Harry! - dijo Ron desde la puerta. - Deberías ver esto.

Se acercaron a la puerta y vieron el campo de monolitos, las piedras estaban repartidas sin orden ni lógica y había túnicas ensangrentadas bajo ellas. Siguió el rastro y miró alrededor, recordó entonces el bosque.

\- Vamos a buscar a los gigantes, Malfoy. Weasley, cierra las puertas y llevad a todos los presos a las celdas inmediatamente. Buscad todos los restos aprovechables que encontréis. Quiero cada varita, cada capa y cada máscara organizada para cuando volvamos.

\- Pero algunos sólo son pedazos! - protestó Weasley.

\- Pues haces el puzzle y me lo presentas! Me da igual cómo lo hagas, pero hazlo! - le gritó. - Heist! Asegúrate de que el señor pelirrojo no mete la pata una vez más, por favor.

Malfoy sonrió y miró la cara de Weasley ante esa última frase mientras salían por la puerta, disfrutando de la reprimenda.

\- De estos me ocupo yo - dijo mientras rodeaba las piedras. - Cerrad ya las putas puertas!

Y así se hizo. Cerraron las puertas y el castillo desapareció.

\- No pueden ser más ineptos, por Merlín - murmuró Harry respirando profundo.

Rodearon juntos las nueve piedras que había, cada una de un tamaño diferente. Observaron los restos con detenimiento, buscando algún patron o algún detalle que pudiera darles algo más de información.

\- Han conseguido golpear a tres por lo menos, vamos a intentar sacar las máscaras y las varitas, con eso nos haremos una idea de su rango y lo que buscaban. Ayúdame a levantar estos monstruos.

Draco obedeció sin rechistar, ya sabía cómo se las gastaba en estos momentos el 'héroe'.

Entre los dos fueron levantando las piedras, cada una debía de medir un metro y medio de alto, y las colocaron junto a su posición original.

Observó, por las marcas de deslizamiento que vio en el suelo, que habían sido lanzadas con velocidad más que con puntería. Algunas habían chocado con otras pillando en medio a algún desgraciado. No había restos de escobas, así que les habían atrapado yendo a pie.

\- Estaban caminando? - preguntó Draco extrañado.

\- Fíjate, la sangre está medio reseca ya, esto no es de ahora. Debieron de enviar un pequeño grupo de reconocimiento mientras aún estábamos fuera.

Harry miró hacia el bosque, parecía que las piedras habían sido lanzadas desde allí, por lo tanto, allí se encontrarían las respuestas.

\- Es posible que hayan sido ellos? Cómo han llegado tan rápido?

\- De la misma manera que fueron atraídos hasta una isla - razonó Malfoy.

Recogieron todas las máscaras y Harry las evaluó.

-Son rangos bajos, debían estar buscando señales mágicas para dar con la ubicación del castillo. Serían la avanzadilla de este último ataque.

Caminaron en dirección al bosque y Harry se detuvo en la linde, observando antes de entrar. El sol estaba bajando, pero aún tendrían unas cuántas horas de luz.

\- Qué olor tan agradable, no? - comentó Harry despreocupado.

\- Si... - por suerte consiguió morderse la lengua para no terminar diciendo "huele a ti".

\- Espero que salgamos ilesos, porque menudos días llevamos...

\- Ni un día de descanso - reflexionó el rubio a su lado.

Harry se giró hacia él, le vio con la vista perdida en el cielo, lo que provocaba que sus iris metalizados se coloreasen de azul, color que le sentaba demasiado bien. Le agarró de las manos, entrelazando sus dedos y los llevó a sus labios.

\- Te quieren de vuelta, quieren su tesoro, y a mi me quieren muerto. Claro que no nos van a dejar tranquilos, Draco - dijo depositando un beso en ellas. - Vamos a entrar o no respondo de mis actos.

* * *

Capítulo de transición para entrar a uno de mis favoritos hasta ahora. Estad atentas a la publicación de mañana, porque aunque he intentado dividirlo no he tenido corazón para separarlo. Es de mis favoritos xD

Ya me diréis si os va gustando el rumbo que está tomando la historia

Un beso!

Kanna


	18. Capítulo 18

Buenas! Ay qué emoción! Aquí tenéis el capítulo 18, es especialmente largo (para lo que suelo publicar), pero no pude separarlo.

Es lo más parecido a un capítulo de playa y verano en un anime.

Disfrutadlo y dejadme los howlers en los comentarios xD

* * *

18.

Sin soltarse la mano entraron en el bosque.

Atentos y con cuidado por lo que pudiera aparecer, pues pocas veces se había internado Harry en aquel bosque por no decir nunca.

Le llamaba la atención que hubiera un bosque tan grande en aquellas tierras bajas, aquél clima no permitía el crecimiento normal de un sólo árbol, mucho menos lo haría un bosque.

\- Sabes que no es un bosque normal, verdad? - le dijo Draco. - Los bosques de estas islas tuvieron que ser ocultados a los muggles por la cantidad de seres mágicos que viven en ellos, para preservarlos y protegerlos.

Harry había oído hablar de los animales mitológicos escoceses, de hecho creía que en algún momento Hagrid los había mencionado, pero claro, como para recordar algo cuando estás más atento de sobrevivir a un escreguto de cola explosiva.

Observaron la variedad de colores en las altas copas de los árboles. Colores dorados, violetas, algún verde amarillento, rojos... Estaban a finales de verano y las hojas habían empezado a caer, formando un precioso manto multicolor. La luz del atardecer se filtraba entre las ramas dándole un aspecto mágico al ambiente con luces y sombras que bailaban al son de la brisa, reflejando las partículas suspendidas en el aire, como polvo de hada.

\- Nunca había entrado en este bosque y la verdad es que es precioso - dijo Harry soñador, mirando a su alrededor.

Malfoy se detuvo y le miró. Tenía esa estúpida sonrisa de cuando era niño y algo le ilusionaba. Sincera y limpia. La falta de oxígeno debía haberle afectado al cerebro.

\- Vamos, Potter, pronto anochecerá.

Avanzaron unos metros más, la vegetación se volvió más espesa, los colores más intensos, la luz se filtraba rojiza y dorada.

Un riachuelo sonaba al fondo cuando vieron los primeros signos de pisadas. Draco las analizó, sin duda eran ellos.

\- Se han debido quedar por la zona norte.

Harry se detuvo de repente, mirando hacia la izquierda.

\- Ehm... Malfoy, ahí hay una foca -dijo señalando al riachuelo.

\- Ni la mires, aléjate de ella.

\- Qué hace aquí una foca?

\- Por suerte, ignorarnos. No has leído nada, Potter?

\- Leer qué? Es una jodida foca en medio de un bosque!

\- Es una selkie, una mujer foca. Si te ve se transformará y tratará de seducirte.

\- Pues lo lleva claro conmigo jaja.

\- También se transforman en hombres.

\- Ups...

Por un momento Draco se sintió de nuevo en el bosque prohibido de Hogwarts, bromeando con Harry, como siempre quiso hacer, en una de las estúpidas misiones de los profesores, haciendo bromas, compartiendo experiencias, conocimientos, qué diferentes podrían haber sido las cosas si...

De repente un hechizo le petrificó.

\- Quiénes sois? - preguntó el encapuchado.

\- Soy tu dueño - dijo Harry, reconociendo la máscara de los Caballeros.

\- De acuerdo.

Malfoy recuperó la movilidad. El Caballero al que habían encargado la custodia de los gigantes estaba haciendo bien su trabajo.

Vieron a los gigantes trabajando, recogiendo restos y preparando lo que supuso era un asentamiento, pues estaban arrancando algunos árboles y formando pequeños claros. Tenían al final del claro un montículo con unas 20 piedras de tamaño similar a las que ahora había alrededor de su muralla.

Aparte del líder, que era el más grande, había dos más pequeños y con los rasgos más delicados, y tres más del tamaño de Hagrid. Dudaba si eran niños o adultos de raza más pequeña.

Cuando el de mayor tamaño les vio, soltó el árbol y se acercó a ellos.

\- Él es el Gurg de esta pequeña colonia - dijo el mago.

\- El qué? - preguntó Harry.

\- El líder. Está muy agradecido de que hayáis liberado a su familia - explicó.

\- Daños colaterales - bromeó Harry.

Draco le miró como si hubiese visto a Voldemort preparando postales de Navidad.

" El puto Potter es bipolar" pensó el rubio con resignación.

\- De dónde salen estos gigantes? Creíamos que estaban extintos - preguntó Malfoy.

\- Los pocos que quedan viven dispersos en varios bosques del norte de Europa, su extinción era la versión más beneficiosa para nosotros. Son una valiosa mano de obra y de defensa.

Y ahora este había recuperado la memoria? Por Merlín, Draco se estaba poniendo muy nervioso. Ayer por la noche tenía los recuerdos bloqueados!

Entre eso y el Potter chistoso empezaba a mosquearse.

\- Y si son tan valiosos por qué los han traído aquí para atacarnos? La mitad ni siquiera tienen un tamaño digno.

\- Carne de cañón y desgaste para el posterior ataque. Son descendientes de Karkus.

\- Como si eso lo explicara todo - dijo Harry sarcástico de nuevo, agitando los brazos.

\- Potter, de verdad que no tienes ni idea de una mierda, no? Karkus era el antiguo Gurg con el que estuvisteis haciendo negociaciones antes de que Golgomath le matara y decidiera unirse a los mortífagos.

\- Yo no negocié con nadie!

\- Tú no, pero el estúpido de Hagrid y la francesa aquella si!

\- No llames estúpido a Hagrid!

\- Potter, por Merlín! Que cojones te pasa de repente? Pareces mongólico perdido!

El Gurg se acercó y acercó un dedo a Harry. Este agarró el dedo con toda la mano y lo agitó.

\- Ale, ya somos amigos - dijo Harry sonriendo como un bobo.

Se alejó lo poco que le permitía la cadena.

Harto de tanta tontería, Malfoy se acercó al mago y le preguntó en voz baja:

\- Cómo has recuperado la memoria?

\- Eres muy perspicaz e inteligente, Malfoy, saca tus propias conclusiones.

Le miró suspicaz y pensativo, todo estaba demasiado raro desde que se habían acercado al bosque, pensaba miramdo a Harry, que estaba entretenido hablando con el Gurg. Vio cómo este se señalaba el pecho y decía "Salim", él en respuesta se señaló y dijo: "Harry".

El ambiente calmado y de paz hacía sentir totalmente desubicado a Draco y le abochornaba. Tras años de amenazas constantes, de miedo, maltratos, violencia, guerras, traiciones y tensión general, estar ahí bromeando con una familia de gigantes, un sectario y su enemigo declarado era demasiado utópico y atípico.

\- Ven Draco, te presento a Salim.

Definitivamente en ese bosque pasaba algo MUY raro.

Una hora más tarde volvían al castillo. Finalmente aclararon que los gigantes querían quedarse allí escondidos, pues su familia estaba siendo perseguida por su descendencia, y que a cambio defenderían los terrenos del castillo y colaborarían con Harry.

Nombró guardián y portavoz de los gigantes al Caballero que les había traído. Él velaría por su bienestar y transmitiría sus necesidades. Poco a poco su 'ejercito' crecía.

\- Bueno, pues muy bien, no? - dijo Harry alegremente tras dejar a los gigantes en su nuevo asentamiento con su nuevo guardián.

\- Qué demonios te pasa, Potter? Te estás escuchando? Por Merlín, no me has insultado desde hace horas!

\- Eso es bueno, no? Tenemos nuevos aliados, Draco! Y sin haber hecho casi nada! - comentó emocionado el moreno.

\- Casi pierdes un brazo, pero no, casi nada... Volvamos al castillo, Mr. Happy, ya casi es noche cerrada.

Juntos se dirigieron a la salida del bosque. Los árboles terminaron y pudo ver el claro sembrado de monolitos. Qué peculiar decoración.

Según salieron del bosque y se alejaron un par de metros de la linde, Harry cayó al suelo de rodillas, gimiendo de dolor, mientras se sujetaba la cabeza. Los gemidos se convirtieron en gritos que trató de silenciar tapándose la boca. Draco preocupado se agachó a ver qué le ocurría.

\- Harry! Estás bien?

\- Que si estoy bien? A ti te parece que estoy bien, estúpido Malfoy?! Aléjate de mi! - le gritó dándole un manotazo para alejarle.

Se levantó y se dirigió al castillo. Draco volvió la vista atrás, miró con tristeza el movimiento de las hojas de los árboles, mecidas por la brisa y suspiró. Un tirón en la cadena interrumpió el suspiro y le hizo trastabillar.

\- Vamos, inútil! Quieres dormir en el bosque?!

"Quién me manda quejarme..." Pensó el rubio.

* * *

El pobre Draco se tiene el cielo ganado con este ser xD

Me ha encantado crear algo así de la nada pues la isla de Eday no tiene prácticamente ni un sólo árbol en la zona en la que he ubicado Fasgadh.

Todo el tema de los gigantes es canon de los libros, por si tenéis dudas :) aunque esta familia, por supuesto, me la he sacado de la manga xD

Ya me diréis qué tal jajaja

Un abrazo y gracias a las que seguís ahí día tras día 18 capítulos después, os quiero!

Kanna


	19. Capítulo 19

Buenas! No sé qué me pasa últimamente que me salen capítulos demasiado largos, supongo que eso os estará encntando jajaja

Disfrutad!

* * *

19.

De un portazo abrió las puertas exteriores y con otro golpe las cerró. Atravesó el patio a zancadas y cuando llegó a la puerta miró hacia el cielo, luego abrió las puertas de otro empujón, haciendo que golpearan con las armaduras que adornaban el hall de la entrada. Con un movimiento de varita las cerró con brusquedad. Heist estaba al pie de la escalera, esperándole.

\- Bienvenido, qué tal ha ido la expedición?

\- Convoca una asamblea urgente, Heist, en la sala de guerra.

\- Si, señor.

Más que andar, volaron hacia la sala ubicada en las mazmorras. Esa sala estaba así desde antes de que ellos llegaran. Estaba escuetamente adornada con unas cuantas antorchas en las paredes que hacían algo más acogedoras las frías paredes negras que formaban aquel castillo.

Una gran mesa de piedra en el centro era el único mobiliario. Cuando habían llegado al castillo por primera vez, Harry había bajado unos barriles a modo de sillas o mesas auxiliares.

Se apoyó con las manos en la gran mesa redonda sobre la que había ubicado el mapa mágico con la ubicación del castillo. Sacó la varita y fue añadiendo detalles al terreno. Colocó un dibujo aproximado del bosque y trazó unas cruces ubicando la posición de los gigantes, aproximadamente en la zona que los había dejado.

\- Recuerdas la ubicación aproximada de las rocas?

Fueron marcando los puntos aproximados de cada una. Vieron que comenzaban hacia el sur y terminaban muy cerca de la ubicación de la muralla.

\- Vinieron por el sur? Qué hay al sur? - preguntó Malfoy.

\- Que yo sepa esta zona está casi totalmente deshabitada, hay una pequeña caseta de muggles, para guardar las herramientas de la siembra y poco más. No tiene ningún sentido que hayan empezado a investigar por el sur, los ataques hasta ahora habían venido por el norte, ellos venían con los gigantes desde el norte...

\- Sea como sea, yo creo que deberíamos quitarlas, podrían servir de señal para localizarnos en adelante.

\- Y también podrían quedarse para atemorizar a los que quieran seguir sus pasos - dijo Harry pretencioso. - Dame las máscaras que recogimos.

Draco las sacó del bolsillo y las colocó en un lado de la mesa.

Harry hizo aparecer figuras etéreas con movimiento y a escala del dragón de Draco y de los gigantes y les puso a caminar por el mapa, observando cómo podría mejorar la estrategia defensiva.

Draco observó al dragón. Realmente se veía imponente. Sintió la mirada de Potter en él.

Vio que no parpadeaba, como si tratase de ver el fondo de su alma.

Draco le devolvió media sonrisa y le sostuvo la mirada.

El moreno entrecerró los ojos y se humedeció los labios.

Unos golpes en la puerta rompieron la atmósfera y Ron entró, dejando pasar al fantasma, más como gesto que por necesidad, pues él venía cargado con todo el material que había recogido de los prisioneros. Lo dejó en uno de los enormes barriles y se colocaron alrededor de la mesa principal.

\- Bien, cuál es la situación respecto a este último ataque?

Heist tomó la palabra.

\- La situación es que hoy sobre las dos de la tarde hemos empezado a recibir ataques en la cúpula protectora del castillo. Aproximadamente diez magos encapuchados, presumiblemente pertenecientes a los Caballeros de Walpurgis. La defensa se ha saldado con cuatro rehenes vivos, cinco han muerto y el último ha desaparecido, en última instancia, tras intentar colocar una baliza de ubicación.

\- Ha llegado a colocarla? - preguntó el moreno.

\- He utilizado la propia defensa del castillo para invertir el hechizo, en principio creemos que no lo ha conseguido, pero sería recomendable confirmarlo.

\- Vale y por qué tenemos cinco muertos si he pedido claramente fuego no letal?

\- Algunos han caído de la escoba inconscientes y no han sobrevivido a la caída - explicó Ron.

\- Otros han colapsado cuando has intentado utilizar el hechizo de dominación - recordó Malfoy.

\- Nadie ha quedado dominado entonces? - preguntó Harry.

\- Si, he visto uno afectado, los demás fueron desarmados con otros métodos. Están en celdas - respondió el pelirrojo.

\- Has conseguido la información que te pedí esta vez?

\- Las máscaras son todas iguales entre si. Las varitas si son distintas pero creo que están ligeramente modificadas con respecto a las normales. Parecen cubiertas con alguna sustancia oscura, por si acaso, las hemos recogido con guantes protectores. No llevaban más posesiones que su capa.

\- Está bien. Veamos, nosotros, a la salida del castillo, hemos encontrado el descampado sembrado de piedras de un metro y medio de media aproximadamente - comenzó a explicar Harry señalándolas en el mapa. - Tres de ellas estaban sobre los cadáveres de otros Caballeros que habían llegado a pie, hemos deducido que llegaron antes del ataque de esta mañana.

Ron le miró sorprendido, pero Heist no.

\- Anoche, cuando llegaron los señores intenté comunicarlo, pero estaban demasiado ocupados en otros 'menesteres'.

Harry levantó la mirada hacia el fantasma.

\- Tienes algo que objetar, Heist? - retó, fulminándole con la mirada.

\- Objeto que su responsabilidad aquí es para con este castillo, Sr. Potter, y estar informado de lo que ocurre en su ausencia es más importante que andar 'floreando' con el señor.

A Ron se le escapó una carcajada. Harry clavó su mirada en él y un segundo después caía al suelo, inconsciente. Draco observó a Harry por el rabillo del ojo, aquel fantasma aprovechaba cualquier ocasión para sacar temas especialmente delicados y ahora por su culpa uno de los 'consejeros' estaba fuera de combate.

\- Realmente consideras que es el mejor momento para tratar determinados temas? Estamos tratando de analizar una situación que ya de por si es complicada y pone tu sucio castillo en peligro.

\- Si los señores desean que su vida privada siga siendo privada deberían tener la consideración de mantenerla privada.

Seguramente les había visto al salir de la mazmorra. Maldito entrometido.

\- Sal de aquí, Heist. No quiero verte hasta que te requiera.

\- Si, señor - dijo el fantasma atravesando la puerta sin mirar atrás.

\- Esto nos va a costar caro, lo sabes, verdad?

Draco prefirió mantener silencio, a él también le estaba dando la risa por dentro.

* * *

Maldito Heist voyeur jajaja

Qué pensáis de él? Creéis que tendrá un papel relevante en la historia o que sólo está ahí para molestar? xD

A Harry no le cae muy bien, pero iba junto con el castillo, no tuvo elección.

El próximo capítulo es el capítulo número 20! Qué locura •

Espero que os haya gustado!

Un abrazo.

Kanna


	20. Capítulo 20

Buenas! Ay qué bien! El capítulo 20 ya!! La verdad no esperaba que se fuese a extender tanto, y ni siquiera ha terminado de comenzar! Jajaja De nuevo tenemos un capítulo del recuerdo de alguien inconsciente.

Disfrutad!

Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes de la factoría Rowling me pertenecen. Por si las moscas.

* * *

_20._

_No podía ser. Aquella información debía ser falsa. Habían repetido las pruebas varias veces, y todas habían sido positivas, la carta era auténtica.__Ron le devolvió la carta a Hermione._

_\- Ron, tenemos que confirmarlo, podría ser una señal de auxilio, podría estar en peligro._

_\- Y por qué tengo que ir yo? No puede ir alguien mas cualificado? No puedo llevarme a alguien de escolta? Algo?_

_ \- El Ministro no lo aprobaría, esta carta es una prueba poco fiable de origen dudoso e incierto._

_ \- Ni siquiera sabemos de dónde ha venido! Podría ser una trampa!__Hermione leyó de nuevo la carta._

_" Harry Potter ha sido avistado en diferentes puntos de Europa, está huyendo como fugitivo con una propiedad robada._

_ Actualmente está escondido en las ruinas de un antiguo castillo señorial de la isla de Eday, en el norte de Escocia._

_Si__ no se hacen cargo de que pague por sus delitos tomaremos nuestras propias medidas y quedará bajo nuestra jurisdicción.__Esperamos confirmación de su detención con esta lechuza."_

_\- Podría ser muchas cosas, Ron. Pero es la primera pista de Harry desde que desapareció hace 4 años. Creo que nos corresponde a nosotros ir a ayudarle._

_ \- No Hermione, según esta carta Harry es un fugitivo y un ladrón, que se encargue el ministerio._

_ \- ..._

_ \- Le dimos por muerto, sufrimos lo indecible por él y resulta que estaba por ahí de vacaciones haciendo travesuras? Me niego, Herm. Ire al ministro y le explicaré todo._

_Ron__ le quitó la carta a Hermione, pero ella la recuperó, la dobló y se la guardó en un bolsillo._

_ \- De acuerdo, no vayas, déjale por ahí donde quiera que esté una vez más. Abandona a tu mejor amigo, ese amigo que lo dio todo por nosotros siempre que pudo. Quédate de brazos cruzados con la duda de qué razones le habrán llevado a tomar vete a saber qué decisiones. Claro que si, Ron. Así es como son los amigos._

_Y__ de un portazo salió de su despacho. Miró la puerta cerrada y de pronto se imaginó a Harry huyendo de algún secuestrador, quizá la carta mentía, pero tenía pinta de que la había enviado alguien muy cabreado con él, y si no daban pistas por algo sería, quizá Harry había conseguido huir de ese secuestro y ahora necesitaba ayuda._

_Sin__ duda estaba siendo vigilado y perseguido, pero por alguna razón ellos no podían saldar deudas con él directamente, por eso necesitaban ayuda del Ministerio inglés._

_Tan__ grave era el asunto como para solicitar que las fuerzas gubernamentales mágicas del país se hicieran cargo? Sin embargo no tenía remitente. Era sospechoso y abiertamente peligroso, y Hermione quería que fuese él sólo. Estaba chiflada. Y él también por aceptar._

_ Traería a Harry y todo se arreglaría, no podía ser tan grave.__Tras hablar con Hermione y confirmar que iría, acordaron una semana de plazo para volver, como máximo.__Hermione casi salta de alegría cuando se lo dijo._

_Dos__ días después había partido hasta la pequeña terminal de trasladores en Eday._

_Alquiló__ un taxi muggle para ir lo más al norte que pudiera, y eso era en un pequeño poblado llamado Guith, en el que terminaba la carretera asfaltada y comenzaba un camino de tierra._

_Estuvo__ caminando en dirección norte por más de una hora hasta que se encontró con el acantilado norte de la isla._

_Cómo__ demonios iba a encontrarle así?_

_Decidió volver sobre sus pasos, mirando mas detenidamente, pero tampoco encontró nada, por lo que volvió al pueblo de Guith. Allí hizo noche en un albergue mediocre de sábanas rasposas._

_En__ cuanto amaneció emprendió la búsqueda de nuevo._

_Llevaba__ media hora caminando cuando vio elevarse como un rayo, a sus espaldas, un monstruo blanco que rápidamente se fundió con las nubes. No podía ser eso un dragón. Allí no vivían dragones, no en esas islas bajas al menos, no?_

_En cualquier caso era su única pista. Por lo que se quedó a esperar. Se sentó en el suelo y sacó un bocadillo que había comprado en el albergue antes de salir._

_Horas después, el__ frío húmedo de las islas del norte se le hacía insoportable. Ni siquiera tenía una zona en la que guarecerse del viento, aquello era totalmente llano, ni un triste árbol._

_Anochecía__ ya cuando volvió a verlo planeando y descendiendo hasta desaparecer. Fijándose en el punto en el que había desaparecido rastreó en busca de hechizos ilusorios o barreras de ocultación.__Y las encontró. Vaya si las encontró.Terriblemente poderosas y oscuras._

_Quizá no debería meterse allí, pero era su única esperanza, pues no había nada más allí arriba y no volvería sin una explicación a Hermione._

_ Intentó neutralizar las barreras, pero no fue necesario, pues estas se abrieron y le permitieron atravesarlas.__Ante él se materializó lo que protegían._

_Se__ encontraba frente a una enorme muralla, terriblemente maltratada, que rodeaba un castillo gobernado por 4 torreones, hecho en su totalidad de piedra negra._

_Harry__ estaba ahí de verdad?_

_Las puertas se abrieron y dejaron a la vista un enorme patio totalmente descuidado y ruinoso. La piedra del suelo estaba rota en multiples lugares, con la vegetación abriéndose paso entre las grietas. La fachada estaba dañada por el paso del tiempo, pero ni de lejos tanto como la muralla. Como si se hubiesen librado duras batallas ahí fuera._

_No__ sabía muy bien qué esperar de aquel lugar, aún así se sorprendió cuando un fantasma gris, vestido de caballero medieval con armadura le abrió la puerta principal y le dijo:_

_\- El señor le espera, acompañeme._

_Ron__ siguió al fantasma a traves del hall del castillo, donde pudo observar armaduras decorando, las alfombras de las enormes escaleras, que daban a la primera planta, estaban totalmente rasgadas y hechas jirones, por el tiempo y el uso. Desde luego no era un castillo en el que viviese nadie habitualmente._

_Giraron hacia la derecha y el fantasma abrió las puertas.__Si el castillo le había sorprendido lo que vio allí dentro le pareció un sueño totalmente surrealista._

_ Las cadenas colgaban del techo, las paredes tenían grilletes abiertos, parecían estar en desuso._

_Y presidiendo la sala, sobre un par de escalones de poca altura, un trono de piedra y terciopelo granate. Sobre él estaba sentado aparentemente el señor del castillo._

_Vestido con una capa negra raída y unos pantalones demasiado grandes. Llevaba también una máscara negra que le tapaba el rostro casi por completo. Una cadena negra pasaba por su cuello._

_Cuando__ le vio se quitó la máscara y se acercó a él. Ron retrocedió un paso intimidado por los ojos que un día habían sido los de su amigo._

_Había__ encontrado a Harry._

_Atado__ a Draco Malfoy mediante una enorme cadena y con la mirada más oscura que nunca, pero le había encontrado._

* * *

Se van añadiendo piezas al puzzle! Ya sabéis lo que hace Ron ahí, al pobre le hubiera ido mejor si hubiera hecho caso a su instinto xD

Subiré capis de lunes a viernes, porque necesito tiempo para seguir dándole forma al camino que está tomando esto.

Me gusta que cada vez me va pidiendo capítulos más largos esta historia, se vuelve compleja :)

Espero que lo hayáis disfrutado y hasta la próxima semana!

Besos y abrazos!

Kanna


	21. Capítulo 21

Buenas! Continuamos en la sala de guerra del castillo, revisando pruebas xD

Disfrutad!

* * *

21.

La noche había caído ya sobre el castillo de Fasgadh. En la sala de guerra Harry y Draco seguían analizando las pruebas.

Colocaron las máscaras, que habían recogido en el exterior de la muralla, sobre la mesa, desplazando el mapa a un lado.

Harry rodeó la mesa y fue a por las pruebas que Ron había traído del patio interior. Tuvo que levantar los pies para no pisarle cuando le vio en su camino.

\- Menuda mierda de amigos me busco - comentó con desprecio mirando al pelirrojo tirado en el suelo.

\- Sabes que por mi como si le dejas ahí eternamente, pero quizá sepa algo más.

\- Este? No sabe ni dar tres palmadas coordinadas, ahí está mejor.

Incluso a Draco le parecía desmesurado aquel comportamiento, pero hacía mucho que había dejado de preguntarse quién era aquella persona y qué había provocado tal cambio.

Organizaron las pruebas sobre la mesa, las máscaras clasificadas, las varitas y algún trozo de tela que Weasley había recogido también. Harry la cogió con dos dedos y algo de repugnancia, la observó y se la tiró al pelirrojo, que seguía inconsciente.

\- Toma Weasley, hazte un traje con esto.

Draco trató de disimular la sonrisa mordiéndose el labio.

Harry se volvió a inclinar sobre la mesa, observando las pruebas.

De primeras las máscaras parecían todas iguales, pero si las ponías juntas podías observar leves diferencias en su interior.

Ambas estaban encantadas. Decidió probar él mismo una de las que había traído el pelirrojo, que pertenecían a la división de vuelo. De pronto la visión espacial mejoró y la percepción de los movimientos a su alrededor también.

\- Están preparadas para mejorar las capacidades en vuelo. La visión espacial y la percepción - dijo pasándosela a Draco.

Cogió después una de las del exterior y cuando se la colocó una pequeña explosión de chispas verdes le cegó. Inmediatamente se quitó la máscara y la tiró al suelo. Se llevó las manos a los ojos.

\- Mierda!! - exclamó.

\- Qué ocurre?! - preguntó Malfoy sorprendido.

\- Un hechizo explosivo. No veo nada!

Draco miró la máscara, la luz verde seguía encendida en la máscara que Harry había tirado, Draco la recogió del suelo.

\- Es un encantamiento Verdimillious. Mira, aquí hay algo que no habíamos visto.

\- Pero no te estoy diciendo que no veo nada, imbécil?! Ayúdame!

\- Potter, te quejas demasiado, dale un minuto y se pasará.

\- Como me quede ciego por tu culpa te retuerzo ese esmirriado cuello que tienes - dijo frotándose los ojos que le lagrimeaban.

Draco separó con mucho cuidado la pieza oculta del tamaño de una canica. Tenía forma esférica y parecía gris por dentro.

\- Potter... Esto es lo que creo que es?! Quién es esa gente, por Merlín?! - dijo para si mismo.

Harry se acercó a mirar, con los ojos aún llorosos y enrojecidos.

\- Quieres jugar a las canicas ahora? Tú eres tonto?

\- No imbécil, observa.

Potter entrecerró los ojos, tratando de enfocar entre las lágrimas, para ver lo que Malfoy le enseñaba.

\- Parecen recuerdos...?

\- Parecen, si. Dónde estaba colocada?

\- En este lado, justo pegado a la sien, pero ya no se ve.

Se quedaron observando. Las demás tenían en mismo aspecto inocente, sin dispositivos a la vista.

\- No pienso colocarme ninguna más. Póntelas tú y que te revienten en los ojos.

\- Eres idiota, Potter.

Draco invocó un hechizo Verdimillious a una distancia segura de su cara y los dispositivos aparecieron de nuevo.

\- Debemos guardarlas hasta que sepamos para qué sirven y para qué las utilizaban - dijo Harry pensativo.

\- Ah, no quieres echar una partida con ellas?

\- Quieres irte a jugar con Weasley, gracioso de los cojones?

Draco puso los ojos en blanco y se mordió la lengua. No quería terminar amordazado ni inconsciente. Bostezó.

\- Y si nos vamos a dormir? Llevamos varias sin poder dormir decentemente - propuso el rubio, cansado.

\- Eso es lo más inteligente que has dicho en toda la noche. Vámonos, ya estudiaremos eso mañana.

Recogieron las pruebas y las guardaron.

\- Vas a dejar ahí a Weasley? - preguntó Draco.

\- Él ya está dormido - dijo encogiendose de hombros. -Vámonos.

Salieron por la puerta y cerraron. Harry suspiró cansado.

\- Menudo día. No me creo que nos vayan a dejar dormir por una noche.

Draco levantó la ceja pero no dijo nada. Estaba cansado. El ataque, el bosque, los gigantes, la reunión...

No se encontraron a Heist por el camino, se había tomado al pie de la letra la desaparición.

Llegaron a la habitación, Harry cerró la puerta detrás de ellos y se apoyó en ella, inclinando la cabeza hacia atrás y cerrando los ojos. Suspiró profundamente.

\- Estoy agotado, Draco - dijo mirando al techo de piedra. - Estoy cansado de todo. Harto de luchar, harto de pensar, harto de tener una puta cadena atada al cuello. No recuerdo la última vez que pude estar a solas.

Draco, que se había sentado en la cama y le observaba, agachó la cabeza y se miró las manos. Levantó la mirada y le dijo:

\- Esta situación no es cómoda para ninguno de los dos...

Con otro suspiro Harry se separó de la puerta y se acercó a la cama. Draco volvió a mirarse las manos.

\- Draco, qué te gustaba hacer en tu tiempo libre?

\- Perdón? - preguntó mirándole sorprendido por el repentino cambio de tema.

\- Si, cuando tenías tiempo libre en el colegio o en tu casa.

Draco intentó recordar. Tiempo libre?

\- Estudiaba o leía.

\- Estudiabas o leías por afición? - preguntó Harry extrañado.

\- Ehm... Si, no sé, no me gustaba malgastar el tiempo - dijo sin saber muy bien cómo responder a esa pregunta correctamente.

Potter le miró extrañado pero Malfoy volvió a sus manos.

\- Draco, has hecho algo a lo largo de tu vida sólo por el placer de hacerlo?

La mirada que recibió volvió a ser de confusión.

\- Para qué? No sé muy bien a dónde pretendes llegar, la verdad.

\- Es igual, vamos a dormir, que mañana tenemos mucho trabajo.

Draco se encogió de hombros y se quitó la capa blanca, la colocó con cuidado en el suelo, terminó de desnudarse y se metió en la fría cama. Harry le imitó sin perder detalle del espectáculo rubio frente a él.

Draco se quedó dormido casi de inmediato. Harry sin embargo no podia dejar de darle vueltas a la conversación.

El rubio no conocía el placer de una afición, de disfrutar de algo sólo por el placer de hacerlo, de sentirse bien. Siempre había tenido una imagen de él, pero esa imagen había empezado a cambiar poco a poco.

Aquel niño repelente y prepotente había muerto junto con el golpe de la muerte de sus padres. Ahora eran iguales. Sólo se tenían el uno al otro frente a un mundo cruel que no les daba un segundo de descanso. Distintas doctrinas, distintas formas de enfocar el mundo, un mismo propósito, sobrevivir un día más.

Le observó dormir, el flequillo le caía sobre los ojos, quiso apartárselo y acariciar su rostro, pero el acceso de cariño que sintió hacia él le provocó un intenso dolor justo debajo de los pulmones, tan intenso como el miedo que sintió al darse cuenta de que eso no tenía nada que ver con el efecto de la cadena.

* * *

Ay ay ay Harry! Que la está liando empezando a sentir algo por el rubio. No hay más ciego que quien no quiere ver, desde luego jajaja.

Empieza un arco nuevo el próximo capítulo. La cosa se pone seria! No dejéis de leer porque hay mucho detrás de todo esto

Un abrazo y hasta mañana!!

Kanna


	22. Capítulo 22

Buenas! Comienza un nuevo punto de actividad en la historia. Mini arco de 3 capítulos de duración.

A disfrutar!

* * *

22.

Era el séptimo dia ya, Ron no habia dado señales de vida desde la primera noche que había pasado allí, en la cual, según le habia contado, no había encontrado nada.

La zona desde la que se había comunicado con ella estaba relativamente cerca del punto donde, sospechaban, se encontraba Harry. Guith, había dicho.

No sabía muy bien que hacer, debía ir a buscarle por supuesto, pero sería prudente avisar a alguien de su partida?

Si Ron no habia vuelto quién le aseguraba que ella si podría volver?

Y si les estaba poniendo en peligro a los dos por informar de su ubicación?

Hermione daba vueltas a la carta en sus manos mientras intentaba dar con una solución, cuando llamaron a la puerta.

\- Señora Weasley, el Ministro Kurt quiere verla.

\- En seguida voy.

Mierda.

Guardó todos los recortes de periódicos que tenía sobre la mesa en el cajón de su escritorio, lo cerró mágicamente y salió de su despacho.

Llevaba toda la semana en busca de alguna noticia que pudiera informar de algún accidente, o la propia muerte de su marido. Estaba bastante tensa y nerviosa y ahora el ministro quería verla. No podía más que imaginar lo peor.

Sintió que el camino se hacía eterno, que los pasillos medían el doble, que el tiempo se había congelado. Empezaron a sudarle las manos.

Era posible que hubiese llevado a Ron hacia su propia muerte? Jamás se lo perdonaría.

Entró al ascensor vacío, subió varias plantas y se apeó. Se encontraba ante el escritorio de la secretaria del ministro Kurt.

Se acercó al guarda de seguridad, que tras rastrear la identidad de su aura mágica se hizo a un lado simplemente, dejándola pasar.

Ni una bienvenida ni nada. Esos guardas eran un medida reciente, aprobada por el propio ministro debido al inexplicable aumento de las detenciones de jóvenes que afirmaban ser los herederos del nuevo orden mágico.

Hermione llegó a la puerta del ministro, donde otros dos guardas se encargaron de quitarle todas sus posesiones, incluída su varita. Si alguien estaba intentando llegar hasta el ministro como poco lo tendría complicado.

Abrieron las puertas y la dejaron entrar.

Se encontró al Ministro de espaldas, mirando al exterior por la cristalera que había detrás de su escritorio.

\- Señor, quería verme?

El ministro se dio la vuelta y sonrió.

\- Si, quería verla. Tome asiento, por favor - dijo con un gesto de la mano.

Hermione se sentó y se sujetó las manos entre si. Cogió aire y levantó la barbilla igual que hacía en clase cuando estaba nerviosa.

\- Sabe por qué la he hecho llamar?

Primera pregunta trampa.

\- No señor, espero no haber cometido ningún error - dijo evasiva.

\- Afortunadamente usted no lo ha cometido, no sería propio. Puedo preguntar dónde está su marido, el señor Weasley?

Directo y sin vacilar. Tenía que encubrirle.

\- Por supuesto, mi marido solicitó unos días de vacaciones para visitar a unos amigos.

\- Esos amigos viven en el norte del país por casualidad?

\- No lo sé, lo desconozco - mintió Hermione lo mejor que pudo. - Ocurre algo, señor ministro?

\- Su marido se va una semana de vacaciones y no sabe dónde va?

\- Con el debido respeto, que sea mi marido no implica que tenga que conocer todos sus movimientos - afirmó intentando sonar convincente.

\- No entraré en ese tipo de asuntos, pero ya que usted lo desconoce le haré el favor de informarle de que su marido está en Eday. Fue registrado en la terminal de trasladores nacionales hace exactamente una semana. Hoy debía haberse incorporado a su puesto, pero no lo ha hecho.

Hermione estaba tan perdida que el miedo se había convertido en pánico.

\- Sospecho que sabe algo, señora Weasley. Quiere compartirlo conmigo o prefiere que abramos una incidencia por desaparición de un ciudadano inglés?

Otra pregunta trampa. Admitir ahora que había mentido supondría su despido inmediato. Por supuesto no estaba montando este teatro por un día de ausencia laboral.

\- Lo siento señor, no sé nada más que lo que ya le he dicho. Hagan lo que crean conveniente para un asunto de esta índole. Yo sólo soy una administrativa, no puedo responder por mi marido porque desconozco su paradero y tampoco puedo decidir cómo afrontar un caso así - afirmó Hermione, segura de si misma por primera vez en toda la conversación.

\- Está bien, señora Weasley. Gracias por su colaboración con el Ministerio. Puede irse.

Hermione se levantó agradecida y decidida a actuar en cuanto fuese libre de aquel despacho y sus guardas.

Tenía el pomo de la puerta en la mano cuando escuchó a sus espaldas:

\- Ah, por cierto, le recuerdo que la ocultación de documentos relativos a la seguridad mágica nacional conlleva una detención inmediata, según la nueva ley.

Sin darse la vuelta, Hermione le respondió:

\- Lo sé señor, yo misma la redacté. Gracias por el recordatorio.

\- Que tenga un buen día.

\- Igualmente.

Abrió la puerta rápidamente y salió. Trató de controlar la velocidad de sus pasos a lo largo del pasillo hasta la puerta de recepción. Con la respiración agitada y las manos temblando. Estaba a punto de abrir la segunda puerta cuando escuchó a sus espaldas:

\- Disculpe!

Uno de los guardias la llamaba. Se habían dado cuenta, no había conseguido controlar el paso y la habían visto corriendo...

\- Disculpe! - dijeron de nuevo. - Olvida sus posesiones.

Oh por Merlín, por supuesto, dónde pretendía ir sin varita? Volvió sobre sus pasos con gran esfuerzo, cogió su varita y las cosas que había dejado antes de entrar pero el guarda la miraba muy fijamente.

\- Se encuentra bien, señora? - preguntó dando un paso hacia ella. - No tiene buen aspecto.

\- Estoy bien, gracias. Sólo necesito descansar.

No parecía muy convencido, pero en ese momento llegó otra visita para el Ministro, momento que aprovechó para salir de ahí rápidamente.

Salió por la segunda puerta y apresuró el paso a través de los pasillos, hasta su despacho. Abrió el cajón lleno de recortes que tenía, cogió todos los periódicos, la carta y la caja que guardaba entre los libros para casos de emergencia.

Envió un patronus a su secretaria informando de que se tomaría unos días de baja por enfermedad y a través de la chimenea de su despacho se fue a la madriguera.

* * *

Pobre Herm, le va a dar un infarto con todo este tema y eso que sólo ha comenzado xD

En los primero capítulos se mencionaba algo acerca de la corrupciónque Harry había visto en el Ministerio ingles, aquí ya se van viendo detalles de lo que pasa. Se irá ampliando la información ;)

Viene una semanita intensa de capítulos con información clave :)

Espero que os haya gustado.

Un abrazo y gracias por seguir leyendo!

Kanna


	23. Capítulo 23

Buenas! Seguimos con Hermione, que está algo apurada la pobre xD

Disfrutad!!

* * *

23.

Sabía que no disponía de mucho tiempo. El ministro tenía los ojos puestos en ellos.

Había mencionado la carta de manera indirecta?

Quizá no supiese exactamente de esa carta y hubiese sido un farol para meterle miedo. En cualquier caso no se podía arriesgar. Sin Ron presente la siguiente culpable era ella.

Se encontró a Molly en la cocina, atareada en varias cosas, para variar.

\- Hermione, cariño, qué pronto has vuelto. Va todo bien?

\- Si, Molly, sólo me encuentro algo indispuesta. Está Ginny arriba?

\- Creo que si, sube a descansar, en seguida te subo algo calentito.

\- Gracias Molly.

Hermione subió las escaleras con rapidez, buscando a Ginny. La encontró en el baño, vomitando.

\- Ginny? Estás bien?

\- Si, si. Ha debido sentarme algo mal.

\- Tenemos que hablar, vamos a tu cuarto.

Hermione le comentó por encima, que Ron no había vuelto de visitar a sus amigos y que estaba algo preocupada porque se hubiese vuelto a olvidar del día en que vivía. Que podría ganarse un despido por algo así y alguna otra cosa inexacta para no convertirla en cómplice pero que, llegado el caso, supiera por dónde empezar a investigar.

El tiempo corría en su contra, debía darse prisa, por si acaso.

No tenía ni idea de por dónde saldría Kurt, que no se caracterizaba ppr sus decisiones limpias y justas.

Kurt Summer había ganado las últimas elecciones mágicas, pero su política había sido cuanto menos confusa y cuestionable. Empezando por la polémica decisión de quitarse a Harry de en medio, enviándolo de embajador a Rumanía. Una ridícula misión falsa que había terminado con la desaparición de Harry.

Recogió las cosas más necesarias, como la colección de historia de la magia y 5 ó 6 tomos gruesos de consulta, por si acaso. Su varita, la carta y la caja. Bajó rápidamente las escaleras y se introdujo en la chimenea del salón, justo en el momento que escuchó que llamaban a la puerta.

\- Callejón Knocturn! - dijo con voz clara, lanzando los polvos flu.

Aterrizó llena de ceniza en el suelo de piedra de la vieja tienda, escuchó los pasos del señor Borgin acercarse a ver quién había llegado.

\- Buenos días Señor Borgin - dijo la chica levantándose y sacudiendose el polvo de la túnica.

\- Otra visita del Ministerio?! - gritó el anciano blandiendo el bastón hacia ella. - Ya os dije que todo estaba enumerado en la lista oficial!

Se había olvidado de quitarse la túnica del ministerio!

\- Señor Borgin, escúcheme, no vengo en nombre del Ministerio, vengo a título personal.

Borgin la miró con desconfianza y desprecio.

\- Qué quiere?

\- Quiero irme.

Volvió a mirarla, entrecerró mucho los ojos, incrédulo ante la idea de que una personalidad del Ministerio quisiera 'irse'.

\- Asegúreme que esto no es una redada encubierta o alertaré de su petición de manera oficial.

\- Le aseguro que como no me deje marchar si que se va a convertir en un asunto oficial y no terminará bien para usted, porque recuerdo la lista pieza por pieza y esa mano de mono no figuraba en ella - dijo Hermione señalando la pieza arrugada que había camuflada en una esquina de la vitrina.

Borgin abrió los ojos con sorpresa y furia. Se puso a maldecir por lo bajo, nervioso, tratando de decidir qué hacer. Volvió a analizar a la chica y mirándola fijamente a los ojos le dijo:

\- Acompáñeme.

Se adentraron en la trastienda y pasaron a una sala oculta tras una cortina enmohecida. El anciano levantó con dificultad una trampilla en el suelo, bajo unas cajas con un aspecto demasiado ilegal. Lo suficiente como para hacer olvidar la trampilla de debajo a quien la buscara.

Bajaron las escaleras y vio como Borgin se colocaba frente a un aparato que no había visto nunca. Parecía un antiguo teléfono muggle, de los que sólo te conectaban con la operadora central, sin números.

\- A dónde va?

\- Guith, en Eday.

\- Guith, Eday - confirmó al aparato.

Dentro de la pequeña estufa sonó un pequeño golpe metálico.

\- Cójalo, un minuto después de que lo haya utilizado se autodestruirá, suéltelo cuanto antes.

\- De acuerdo. Gracias Señor Borgin.

Sólo recibió un gruñido en respuesta. Abrió la puerta de la estufa y cogió el pequeño Knut que había aparecido. No pudo evitar fijarse en que la estufa tenía una pequeña llama, probablemente un arcaico sistema de red flu.

Hermione agarró el Knut e inmediatamente desapareció la sala.

Cuando todo dejó de dar vueltas vio que se encontraba en medio de un campo de cultivo.

No tenía ni un sólo edificio alrededor!

Eso no podía ser el pueblo de Guith, un pueblo debía tener casas y cosas de pueblo... espera... Se paró a pensar.

Se suponía que era un sistema de transporte clandestino, por supuesto que no iba a aparecer en medio de la plaza del pueblo, debía recordar que ahora estaba del lado ilegal, no podía cometer errores.

El Knut explotó en su mano, dejándole una pequeña quemadura con forma redonda. Abrió la mano y el viento se llevó el polvo del metal, la última prueba sobre su paradero.

Sacó la varita y trató de orientarse para encontrar el pueblo cuanto antes.

Varias vidas dependían de ella.

* * *

No le tiembla el pulso eh xD Va muy de legal pero en el fondo sabe moverse por los bajos fondos. Veremos si consigue llegar al castillo antes de 2 días jajaja

Gracias por leer, hasta mañana! :)

Un besazo!

Kanna


	24. Capítulo 24

Buenas!

Aquí os traigo por fin el capítulo que tanto esperabais. Introspectiva y recuerdosde Draco consciente! Pobrecito mío.

Es un capítulo algo duro, no me odiéis.

Disfrutad!

* * *

24.

Draco se despertó de madrugada. El sol se reflejaba en algún punto del ventanal y le daba directo en los ojos. Vio a Harry durmiendo a su lado y recordó la conversación de la noche anterior.

Ese chico siempre había sido un misterio que había empeorado con el paso del tiempo. Por qué le preguntaba por su tiempo libre? Qué más le daba?

Le apetecía un baño, se preguntó si se quería arriesgarse a intentarlo mientras el moreno aún dormía. Todo podía ser que se despertara y le sacara de la bañera a tirones. Menudo carácter había desarrollado "el salvador del mundo".

El baño estaba relativamente cerca de la cama y los metros de la cadena que les unía era suficiente para poder darse un baño, mientras el otro estaba en la cama.

Fue hacia el aseo, enganchó un eslabón de la cadena en el pomo de la puerta, así evitaría moverla de más y despertarle.

Abrió el grifo del agua caliente. Nunca se había preguntado de dónde salían las facilidades del castillo, pues nunca faltaba comida ni agua caliente, entre otras cosas. La bañera se fue llenando de agua humeante que empañó los cristales. Tendría que conformarse con el agua sola, pues el jabón allí era un lujo que no podían permitirse.

Se metió dentro, sintiendo el escozor del agua en las heridas que aún no habían terminado de cerrar. El picor dejó paso a una relajante sensación de limpieza.

Se recostó en la bañera, frotándose los brazos y las piernas con suavidad.

Se miró los pies, vio que las cicatrices aún eran visibles. Pequeñas lineas y círculos en el empeine y los dedos, sin ningún orden. Esperaba tener tiempo algún día para poder tratarlas, pues le evocaban recuerdos desagradables.

Aunque siendo sinceros el mayor recuerdo lo llevaba alrededor del cuello. Aquella cadena había sido tanto una maldición como un regalo. Miró los gruesos eslabones que representaban al mismo tiempo, su condición de prisionero y su libertad.

De alguna manera que desconocía, había quedado unido a alguien a quien siempre había visto como un enemigo, pero que no había dudado en sacarle de aquella prisión de Rumanía.

Aún no entendía muy bien qué demonios hacía Potter emtonces en aquel antro de magia oscura, pero si sabía que para liberarle había tenido que huir y vivir como un fugitivo.

No recordaba qué día exactamente, el agradecimiento se había transformado en aquello que sentía ahora mismo. Odiaba sentirse tan sumiso, pero el estúpido Potter siempre terminaba compensando todo aquello, de una manera u otra.

El trato del moreno no había sido el mejor, pero era el más cariñoso que había recibido en muchísimo tiempo.

Y si, era posible que sintiese algo por él, y era posible que le hiciese feliz poder seguir a su lado.

Tampoco tenía otra opción. No le gustaba quejarse, pero no se sentía en absoluto dueño de su vida ni de su destino. Nunca había tenido la oportunidad de decidir por si mismo las opciones de su vida.

Durante su infancia, ligado a Voldemort por cuestión familiar. Más tarde, tras su caída más de lo mismo.

Sus padres habían sido perseguidos al terminar la guerra, pero antes de que se llevaran a cabo los juicios, habían sido invitados a salir del país, por los mortífagos que habían sido considerados desaparecidos, para refugiarse de la ley escondidos en Rumanía.

Una vez allí le separaron de sus padres. No podías estar allí de manera gratuita, debías dar algo a cambio, un especie de pago voluntario. El pago de su familia era él.

Un día, al poco de llegar, le habían informado de que iba a comenzar con una instrucción, según dijeron era para convertirse en animago. Bueno, había estudiado transformación en el colegio con muy buenas calificaciones, esto no debía ser mucho más complicado.

O eso pensaba él.

Había accedido a aprender la transformación, incluso accedía a tomar esa poción horrible y espesa que le daban antes de cada sesión práctica, que le quemaba la garganta, los pulmones y el estómago, pero al mismo tiempo le proporcionaba una fuerza sobrehumana.

Aquella fuerza era necesaria para soportar la transformación que le estaban enseñando, y empezó a entender, de la peor manera, porqué el ministerio regulaba las transformaciones de animagos.

Comprendió que lo estaban haciendo con él era experimentación ilegal para transformar humanos en dragones.

Tratar de convertir a un humano en un dragón era algo inviable en condiciones normales, por el sobre esfuerzo al que se sometía a la persona. De no haber estado tomando aquella poción para soportarlo, probablemente hubiera muerto, colapsado por obligar a su cuerpo a semejante barbaridad.

Le había costado conseguirlo por primera vez, había necesitado muchos intentos, algunos con transformaciones a medias que habían terminado con él acostado en una camilla. Tenían que extirpar las partes adicionales que desarrollaba con las medias transformaciones y hacerle crecer las propias de nuevo.

Por suerte un día la cosa cambió, había logrado transformarse con éxito, pero después había perdido su consciencia humana. Se había vuelto una bestia incontrolable y salvaje, que había echado a volar fuera del recinto, hacia su libertad, matando al único inconsciente que se puso en su camino.

Había sobrevolado los cárpatos durante unos minutos, para dejarse caer, ya sin fuerzas y agotado, en algún punto de las montañas y desmayarse.

Unos días después había vuelto a despertar en la misma cama desvencijada de siempre, con su apariencia humana.

La siguiente vez le habían atado al suelo con cadenas en los tobillos, pero al transformarse las había arrancado y había vuelto a huir, con idéntico resultado.

Cuando despertó ya tenía miedo de la siguiente medida que pondrían. Necesitaba aprender a controlar al dragón.

En la siguiente transformación, una semana más tarde, le ataron las cuatro extremidades con cadenas mágicas.

Esa vez había conseguido mantener la consciencia de si mismo durante unos segundos. Estaba concentrado en mantenerla cuando un dolor perforante en sus patas traseras le enloqueció de repente. Se las estaban atravesando con hierros candentes mientras le sujetaban las cadenas bien tensas. No recordaba más de aquel día después del dolor, pero le habían dejado en paz durante un par de semanas.

Cuando despertó se sentía fatal, su madre le dijo que tenía fiebre. Al parecer las heridas no se habían curado correctamente y se habían infectado. Ella exigió que le curasen, y así lo hicieron, o al menos eso supuso, porque cuando volvió a despertar, unos días después, ya no tenía fiebre, sólo una sensación de agotamiento total.

A partir de ahí todo estaba mezclado con una extraña niebla en su mente, no podía recordar con claridad.

Había llegado a la siguiente sesión, totalmente abatido, ni siquiera tenia fuerzas para ponerse en pie por si mismo. Entre dos le arrastraron hasta la zona de prácticas y le ataron una vez más.

Ese día no pudo transformarse con la dosis habitual de poción, por lo que decidieron doblarla.

Draco vomitó la poción junto con bastante sangre propia. Doblar la dosis le había quemado la garganta y el estómago, provocándole llagas y quemaduras internas. Tras vomitar cayó al suelo inconsciente de nuevo.

No recordaba qué había pasado exactamente hasta que...

La puerta del baño se abrió. Potter entró frotándose los ojos.

\- Sal de ahí que tengo que pasar yo.

Draco salió de la bañera, cogió una toalla y se envolvió en ella. Salió del baño y se colocó su capa blanca. Le tenía cariño a esa capa, tenía el mismo color de la piel de su dragón.

Potter salió del baño y pasó por delante de él, ignorándole por completo, pero antes de salir se detuvo.

\- Ah si, hoy no tengo ganas de soportar tus tonterías.

El hechizo mordaza le pilló por sorpresa. Potter salió de la habitación y Draco no pudo más que seguirle.

Resignado y algo dolido.

* * *

Pues nada, misterio resuelto, ya sabéis como es que Draco es un dragón. Es algo demasiado guay que ha tenido que llevar un proceso demasiado doloroso para ser factible. Al menos según mi forma de verlo.

Me estoy dando cuenta de quela historia es Dark en si misma, no sólo por Harry.

Me está gustando mucho también esta inmersión en el mundo de la magia negra sin tabúes, con análisis y lógica me parece muy interesante, a vosotros no?

En fin, estamos muy cerca del ecuador de la historia, vienen un par de capítulos moviditos.

Me gustaría saber vuestra opinión sobre el proceso que vivió Draco para llegar a ser un dragón ( al menos de la parte que ya conocéis) Os parece justificado?

Os leo en las reviews!

Muchas gracias por leer!!

Kanna


	25. Capítulo 25

Buenas! Vaya horas! Este capi si que me ha dado problemillas, pero creo que finalmente ha quedado bien. Cerramos arco!

Disfrutad!

* * *

25.

Draco no volvió a escuchar una palabra en toda la mañana. Se pasaron gran parte del tiempo en la sala de guerra. Harry movía sus muñecos de un lado a otro del mapa, parecía estar planeando algo.

Se acordó de Weasley, miró, pero ya no estaba en el suelo, se habría ido a la cama al volver a estar consciente. No dijo nada, tampoco podía.

De vez en cuando Potter murmuraba algo para si mismo, pues ignoraba su presencia haciéndole el vacío. No le miró en toda la mañana, ni siquiera parecía haber reaccionado al verle salir de la bañera y eso si que era raro.

La noche anterior le había estado haciendo preguntas personales e intrascendentes sobre su vida pasada y ahora fingía que no estaba allí. Fantástico.

Terminó de trabajar con el mapa y salió de la sala. Draco tenía bastante hambre, pero este tipo no parecía humano hoy, probablemente no comería. Y si él no comía, Draco tampoco.

Salieron a la puerta principal, Harry levantó la mirada y empezó a murmurar conjuros incomprensibles, haciendo que rayos de distintos colores surgieran de su varita y volaran hasta la cúpula protectora. Todos se desvanecían al llegar a tocar la cúpula, por lo que supuso que finalmente no habrían colocado el localizador.

Repentinamente Harry se volvió hacia la puerta de entrada, mirándola con odio. Levantó el brazo hacia el cielo y lanzó un hechizo que se conectó a la cúpula protectora, cerró los ojos y se concentró.

\- Joder.

Y sin más explicaciones se giró de nuevo, abrió las puertas y entró en el Hall, Draco le siguió.

\- Heist! - gritó colocándose la máscara. - Abre la puerta a las visitas y haz tu puto trabajo.

Sin más se dirigió a la sala del trono, a esperar.

Con todo lo que tenía que hacer y tenía que estar recibiendo visitas como si aquello fuese un hotel. Ya podrían dar cuenta los gigantes de las visitas inútiles.

No sé molestó en decirle a Draco que se sentara a esperar, simplemente se cubrió la cabeza con la capucha de su capa negra. Cogió su varita, más como símbolo que por necesidad, pues hacía mucho que había dejado de necesitarla.

...

Las barreras se habían abierto según las había tocado, quien estuviese dentro la esperaba. Hermione se encontró con que las puertas de la muralla se abrieron dando paso a un patio extrañamente amplio, más de lo necesario para la estructura de ese castillo.

Atravesó las puertas y se encontró con el fantasma que, supuso, había abierto.

\- Bienvenida a Fasgadh, soy Heist, el guardián de este castillo, el señor le espera - dijo él con una reverencia.

\- A mi? Cómo sabe que venía?

\- El señor lo controla todo - dijo Heist con cierta sorna muy bien disimulada.

\- Yo sólo buscaba a mi marido.

\- Puedo saber el nombre de su marido?

\- Ronald Weasley.

\- El señor Weasley es su esposo?

\- Si, está aquí?

\- Si, lo está. Le informaré de su presencia.

Qué diablos estaba pasando? Ron se había quedado a vivir en un castillo medieval cochambroso? Y sin decir nada?!

Sintió su furia ganarle terreno al alivio por saber que estaba bien. Menudo imbécil, jugándose su puesto de trabajo y su futuro por unas vacaciones medievales.

\- Espere aquí, por favor.

Hermione se quedó esperando en el Hall, analizándolo todo. En su dia aquel castillo había tenido que ser una belleza. Las grandes escaleras de piedra que daban a la primera planta, construidas en mármol blanco contrastaban con la piedra negra del suelo. Las enormes armaduras repartidas a lo largo del hall, le hicieron recordar las de Hogwarts y su sorpresa al verlas encantadas, las columnas perfilando las esquinas... Su distribución no era la típica de un castillo de defensa y no estaba en absoluto bien cuidado.

El señor del castillo estaba allí de verdad?

Qué clase de poseedor de una maravilla de este calibre lo deja en este nivel de descuido?

La respuesta llegó rauda cuando empezaron a cuadrar las cosas.

Probablemente su dueño había dejado este castillo y la vida al mismo tiempo.

Si el guardia era un caballero con armadura medieval probablemente su dueño verdadero haría muchísimos años que había muerto. El actual señor debía de ser un recién llegado, y las tenía todas consigo de que no estaba allí de manera legal.

A su derecha encontró una puerta entreabierta, extrañamente decorada. Hecha de acero negro con detalles en cobre envejecido. Se acercó a verla mientras el fantasma regresaba.

Se acercó y por la ranura vio a un hombre enmascarado sentado en una especie de trono, sujetando con una cadena negra a alguien vestido de blanco, que esperaba sentado en el suelo, como una mascota, pero estaba amordazado.

\- Pasa pasa, no te quedes en la puerta - dijo el enmascarado.

Hermione abrió la puerta y entró, mirando atrás por si volvía el fantasma con Ron.

\- Disculpe las molestias, yo sólo estaba buscando a mi esposo.

\- Esposo? Vaya, cuánta formalidad, Hermione. Puedes tratarme de tú.

Al acercarse un poco más se fijó en la persona amordazada.

\- Malfoy?!

\- Hermione! - gritó alguien por detrás.

La chica se giró y vio a Ron aparecer corriendo seguido por Heist. El pelirrojo entró corriendo y la abrazó.

\- Tienes que salir de aquí, Hermione, vete! - decía empujandola hacia la puerta.

\- Ron, para! Qué ocurre?! No me iré sin ti! Te están buscando en el Ministerio.

\- Me da igual, olvídate de mi, Herm, sal de aquí por favor.

\- Ron, puedes explicarme qué pasa aquí?! Quién es ese? Y por qué está Malfoy atado a una cadena?! Qué demonios es este lugar?!

Hermione estaba empezando a perder los nervios. Se fijó entonces en que Ron estaba excesivamente delgado.

\- Vaya, Weasley, cualquiera diría que te maltrato. Por Merlín, cuánto drama. Heist, cierra la puerta, que se mete el frío.

Hermione se volvió hacia él.

\- Quién eres?!

El enmascarado se levantó y se acercó. Cuando estuvo junto a ella se levantó lentamente la máscara.

\- Ya no reconoces a tus propios amigos, Herm?

La cara de horror al ver a Harry dio paso a las lágrimas de emoción. Se tiró a abrazarle, pero él dio un paso atrás.

\- Deja las muestras de amor para tu marido - dijo alejándola y señalando a Weasley.

\- Harry! Estás vivo! Estoy muy feliz de verte de nuevo - dijo ella quitándose las lágrimas de la cara.

Ron se colocó detrás de ella y la sujetó del brazo, tirando hacia la salida.

\- Harry, deja que se vaya - pidió con firmeza dando un paso al frente.

\- Vamos Ron, no hay nada más bonito que la familia unida - dijo dándose la vuelta y sentándose de nuevo.

\- No voy a irme a ninguna parte, Ron - insistió la chica. - Iremos todos. Harry, te necesitamos.

\- Por supuesto que me necesitáis, pero aquí también me necesitan, no lo ves? - se abrió la capa dejando ver el otro extremo de la cadena que le ataba a Malfoy.

Hermione puso cara de horror.

\- Harry, por favor, no entiendo nada, pero es importante que vuelvas, que volvamos todos. Una vez allí buscaremos soluciones.

\- Las cosas no son tan fáciles, Hermione. No puedo regresar - dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

\- Harry, Piénsalo, qué vas a hacer aquí sólo en esta isla perdida? Necesitas que te quitemos eso! El Ministerio está volviéndose loco, los mortífagos atacan cada semana, está muriendo la gente, pero todo se está ocultando! Yo... - Hermione se llevó las manos al pecho. - Por favor, Harry. Vuelve con nosotros y busquemos una solución juntos, como en los viejos tiempos. Recuerda que pudiste derrotar al mal gracias a que permanecimos todos juntos.

La chica había empezado a llorar de nuevo. Harry había agachado la cabeza, parecía pensativo, eso la alentó a continuar. Seguro que conseguía hacerle entrar en razón.

\- Harry, por favor, sabes que tú no eres así, debes confiar en tus amigos. Te queremos, y sabes que tú también nos quieres... - suplicó ella.

Harry se lo pensó antes de responder. Parecía estar valorando opciones. Suspiró profundamente y respondió:

\- Tienes razón, Hermione - admitió sin levantar la mirada. - Sin vosotros no soy nada.

Aún con la cabeza baja la miró directamente a los ojos, y apuntándola con la varita dijo con voz clara:

\- Imperium tenebris.

Entonces lo vio. Mientras el hechizo volaba directo hacia ella vio su mirada, vio el mal en ella y vio también el abismo en el que había caído su amigo. Era cierto que Harry Potter había desaparecido. Tal vez para siempre.

Inmediatamente la mirada de la chica quedó desprovista de sentimientos y se llenó con la misma niebla que tenían todos los habitantes de aquel castillo.

\- No soy nada sin vosotros, así que os quedaréis aquí conmigo - dijo Harry atravesando la sala, haciendo ondear su capa, yendo hacia la puerta con Draco a su lado.

El fantasma esperó a que saliesen y después cerró la puerta tras ellos.

* * *

Bueno, se me ha vuelto a ir la mano con la longitud, pero nuevamente no daba para dos capítulos y no se aprecia igual si van separados.

Veremos que ocurre ahora que están todos ahí metidos. Harry ya tiene inteligencia y fuerza a su disposición para defender Fasgadh :D

Hace mucho que no os lo digo, pero muchas gracias a todas por los comentarios, de no ser porque sé que estáis ahí esperando cada capítulo con ganas, quizá me habría relajado un poco, subiendo más esporádicamente, pero por todas las que seguís ahí cada día yo seguiré subiendo capis hasta terminar la historia.

Muchas gracias!!

Un abrazo y hasta el lunes!

Kanna


	26. Capítulo 26

26.

\- Bueno, pues ya tenemos otra ayuda. Dónde crees que podríamos ocuparla? Pienso que estaría bien en la sala de guerra, con Heist. Siempre se le dio bien eso de planificar, no crees?

\- ...

\- Aunque bueno, en el bosque también sería feliz y podría sacarnos amistad con otras criaturas que nos ayudasen a defender el castillo.

\- ...

\- Quizá podría buscar elfos para que se ocupasen de la comida! El que hay ahora está viejo y no tiene muy buen aspecto, además, estoy seguro de que escupe en mi comida. Menudo servicio...

\- ...

\- No dices nada? - preguntó Harry mirando a Draco. - Ah coño, que no puedes jajaja.

Este tío estaba fatal de la cabeza. Ahora de repente era su mejor amigo y no se había dado cuenta.

\- Y bien?

Draco tuvo que escoger muy bien sus palabras, le provocaba una gran impotencia quedarse sin voz.

\- Pienso que deberías plantearte tu próximo movimiento y después colocar a tus peones.

\- Hmmm... eso suena inteligente. Cuéntame más.

\- Pasaste tres años allí con ellos, ya deberías saber cómo actúan, en este caso están detrás de algo que les has robado, llevan atacando sin descanso...

No pudo seguir hablando, porque de repente Harry estaba besándole como si le fuera la vida en ello. Habían llegado a la habitación y no se había dado cuenta.

Cerró la puerta y le puso contra ella, con prisa e impaciencia le quitó la capa blanca y la tiró sin cuidado.

Le agarró de la cara, le revolvió el pelo con pura impaciencia y necesidad. Se frotó contra él sintiendo cómo su cuerpo reaccionaba veloz a las caricias del moreno. Lo necesitaba tanto que creía que se volvería loco.

Le devolvió los tirones de pelo, le mordió el cuello con ansia y tiró de la túnica para quitársela, pero Harry se lo impidió, sin embargo se quitó lo que llevaba debajo, dejando el paso libre para la hambrienta exploración de su dragón.

Draco empezó a sentir el mismo calor dentro que sentía con las transformaciones, sentía que el fuego corría por sus venas, los gritos se agolpaban en su garganta con cada mordisco del moreno.

\- Esta mañana me dejaste con ganas de ver algo... - dijo Harry con voz rasposa, mirándole a los ojos.

Tiró de Draco hacia el baño, abrió el agua caliente, y la dejó fluir. Mientras tanto colocó a Draco sobre el lavabo y abrió el agua también. Se mojó, la mano la pasó por detrás y empapó al rubio, comenzando por la espalda para poder acceder a su escondite favorito.

El rubio se dejó hacer, con escalofríos provocados por el contraste del frío del ambiente y el calor del agua, presa de la locura del placer que la impaciencia y la necesidad, que aquel maldito loco le provocaba.

Sintió su mano izquierda, tibia y húmeda, curiosa, pidiendo permiso. La derecha delante, acariciando y recorriendo cada centímetro de su miembro, algo menos tibia, pero compensado con la destreza de quien sabe qué terreno maneja.

Un torbellino de sensaciones que le abrumaban y le impedían centrarse en una sola zona o disfrutar de manera independiente. Sentía como Harry se agarraba a su cuello con la boca, mordiendo y succionando justo encima de la cadena. Marcando territorio allá por donde pasaba.

\- Eres puro fuego, Draco. Por el puto Merlín, puedo sentir tu cuerpo abriéndose para mi, siento cómo me desea. Quisiera hacerte disfrutar así el resto de mi vida, sin descanso, hasta agotarte, hasta apagar todo lo que me provocas.

\- Sa... sabes que no me opondré a aah... que lo hagas, pero no... pares por favor - suplicó el rubio con dificultad.

\- Voy a parar...

\- No!... No!!... - dijo Draco al borde del orgasmo.

\- Si... voy a parar para que aprendas cuál es tu lugar... maldito mortífago traidor... - aseguró pasando la lengua intensamente a lo largo de su cuello.

Pero ya no fue capaz de responder. Las convulsiones del orgasmo le estaban sacudiendo con violencia, mientras Harry le sujetaba muy cerca de su propio cuerpo, manteniendo las manos donde estaban, con movimientos lentos, prolongando el orgasmo. Harry le abrazaba con fuerza, muy cerca de él como siempre hacía, sosteniéndole, sintiendo suyas las oleadas de placer que recorrían a su dragón. Le echó su capa por encima para que no se enfriara.

\- No olvides quien es tu dueño... - susurró Harry.

\- Harry... - suspiró Malfoy contra su cuello, aún temblando.

\- Sssh, ya está, ya pasó - le tranquilizó acariciándole el pelo con suavidad y ternura.

Le besó la frente con cariño, pero el dolor volvió a su estómago, una vez más.

Con lágrimas en los ojos que trató de ocultar, y con una fuerza de voluntad desmesurada consiguió ignorarlo temporalmente. Se concentró en lo que tener a su rubio abrazado, inofensivo y entregado a él le hacía sentir. De este modo, cualquier dolor era menos doloroso.

\- Vamos a la bañera, que te vas a quedar frío.

Harry vio que su dragón era extrañamente liviano cuando le ayudó a bajar del lavabo. Estaba más delgado de lo habitual.

Entonces recordó; Vale, no le había dado de comer en mucho tiempo. Realmente era un cabrón con él.

Esta vez si, Harry se quitó la túnica y la dejó en el suelo. Se metieron juntos en la bañera. Colocó a Malfoy entre sus piernas y le recostó contra su pecho, después le abrazó y le acarició con suavidad, templando las zonas de su cuerpo que se habían quedado frías de estar desnudo, con el agua caliente de la bañera.

Pero Draco no se quedó quieto, metió la mano entre ellos y empezó a juguetear con lo que le estaba perforando la espalda.

\- No te gustan las deudas, no? - susurró Harry en su oído.

\- Y menos con mi señor... - respondió Draco girando la cara para besarle.

El placer que estaba sintiendo se mezcló con el dolor cada vez mas intenso e insoportable de su estómago. El odio iba en aumento, pero el placer era mas fuerte y consiguió calmar el ardor poco a poco.

Draco se dio la vuelta y metió la cabeza bajo el agua. Harry sorprendido y agradecido se dejó llevar por la habilidad del rubio, que le estaba volviendo loco con la boca y las manos. No podía decir donde estaba cada cosa. El dolor había pasado a un segundo plano cuando sintió la oleada de placer. La boca del rubio se encargó de guardar todo para no ensuciar el agua.

Entonces la gratitud se fue oscureciendo, la cordura desapareció, la relajación dio paso a una furia salvaje. Sintió la necesidad imperiosa de arrancarle la cabeza a alguien, de estrangular con sus propias manos, de ver la sangre fluir. El dolor abdominal volvió con fuerza, sin descanso.

\- Aléjate, Draco, sal de la bañera - fue cuanto pudo decir antes de levantarse y salir también. Se llevó las manos al estómago y cayó de rodillas una vez más, completamente desnudo.

Draco no sabía cómo reaccionar. Siempre había tenido estos brotes, pero últimamente repetian con mucha frecuencia y desconocía por completo a qué se debían. Harry tampoco le había explicado nunca nada. Agarró la cadena y la miró, todo aquello era un completo enigma para él.

Potter seguía en el suelo, respirando con dificultad. Draco invocó un hechizo para secarle con su varita, sólo le faltaba ponerse enfermo también.

\- Necesito salir de aquí - dijo Harry.

Realmente tenía mal aspecto. Draco le ayudó a levantarse, pero Potter le echó. Se quedó observando sus patéticos intentos de ponerse de pie mientras se sentía totalmente impotente. Cuando lo logró le siguió fuera de la habitación.

Temía cómo acabaría esto.

* * *

Me quiero morir de amor con ellos, pero Draco teme algo. Draco es listo y va a odiar llevar razón.

Permaneced atentas que vienen curvas!

Gracias por leer!

Kanna

PD: Murtilla, no puedo responderte por privado, pero hace unos capítulos se menciona que los Malfoy están muertos. La razón por la que no domina a Draco, bueno, ya llegará la respuesta :D


	27. Capítulo 27

27.

Cruzaron las puertas del castillo. Una ráfaga de viento helado les golpeó en contraste con el baño caliente del que salían y un escalofrío les recorrió de arriba a abajo.

Harry aún se sujetaba al abdomen y caminaba encorvado por el dolor. Trató de coger aire, de respirar con normalidad, pero una arcada le hizo taparse la boca y apartarse. Terminó vomitando en un lado del patio de la entrada.

Draco solo podía observarle, pues cuando Harry pedía que se apartara, por su propio bien le convenía obedecer. Además, estos accesos de dolor siempre le provocaban un humor terrible que solía pagar con él.

Se puso en pie, cogiendo aire profundamente. Se limpió la boca y empezó a caminar con decisión hacia la puerta de salida de la muralla. Draco le siguió.

Aceleró el paso cada vez más, hasta que de pronto estaban los dos corriendo fuera del castillo.

El viento soplaba con fuerza y les hacía sentir que iban aún más deprisa. Atravesaron los campos de trigo, que ya amarilleaban en esos días.

El cielo se teñía de rojo sangre con la puesta de sol. las nubes les advirtieron, pero Potter no dejaba de correr. Se estaban alejando a pie más de lo prudente del terreno del castillo.

Siguieron corriendo, como si tuvieran un destino marcado y mucha prisa por llegar. Como si estuviesen huyendo de algo o de alguien. Dejaron atrás los campos de trigo y rodearon el bosque, cuyos límites se extendían casi hasta la zona del acantilado norte.

El estúpido de Potter quería matarle por sobre esfuerzo, desde cuándo tenía esas ganas de hacer ejercicio? No se encontraba tan mal?

El terreno terminó de manera abrupta en vertical hacia el mar. Ahí se detuvieron. Habían corrido por más de veinte minutos. Los dos agotados, con el corazón bombeando enloquecido, medio mareados, jadeando por el esfuerzo. Draco se dejó caer de rodillas, agotado, apoyó después las manos también tratando de coger aire.

Harry, tambaleándose por el esfuerzo, se acercó a la pendiente. Las olas rompían con fuerza sobre las rocas, levantando micro gotas de agua que quedaban suspendidas en el ambiente, formando arcoiris que se desvanecían.

Entonces gritó.

Gritó con furia, con rabia contenida, con impotencia.

Gritó hasta que se desgarró la garganta, hasta que las lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos sin poder controlarlas.

Se dejó caer, también de rodillas, abrazándose a sí mismo y lloró desesperado, como si le fuese la vida en ello, como si quisiera sacar todo lo que llevaba dentro de cualquier manera posible.

A Draco se le partía el alma de verle así y no saber qué hacer. Desconocía tanto a aquel hombre... pero por un segundo pudo ver el dolor que llevaba dentro, porque él también lo había sentido. Demasiadas veces había tenido que cargar él solo con la desesperación, con la angustia, con el peso de la pérdida y la soledad.

No pudo evitarlo, aunque sabía a lo que se arriesgaba, se acercó a él, se arrodilló a su lado y le abrazó con fuerza. Harry no se resistió, le devolvió el abrazo y escondió la cara en su cuello, temblando.

\- No puedo más, Draco, no quiero más, no lo soporto, no puedo con esto, vámonos de aquí, huyamos... - rogó desesperado, aferrándose a la capa blanca.

\- Vayamos donde vayamos la prisión nos acompaña, Harry - explicó el rubio agarrando la cadena.

De repente Harry se soltó de sus brazos, mirándole espantado con cara de terror, le empujó y le alejó de él. Cayó al suelo en posición fetal, gimiendo de dolor, abrazándose el abdomen, de nuevo.

\- No te acerques a mi! No me toques! Quítate! FUERA!! - gritaba, pegando puñetazos al suelo y cubriéndose la cara.

\- Harry déjame ayudarte por una vez!- dijo Malfoy agachándose a su lado.

\- NO! No quiero tu ayuda! No quiero nada de ti! Sólo quiero perderte de vista para siempre!

Trató de incorporarse poniéndose a gatas y volvió a vomitar. Tosiendo y escupiendo.

\- Harry... qué estás diciendo? - preguntó Draco dando un paso atrás.

\- Digo que eres una puta maldición, que debí dejar que te murieras en aquel calabozo... De todas las decisiones erróneas que he tomado en la vida liberarte de allí fue la peor de todas, joder, eso digo...

Draco retrocedió. Estaba sin palabras.

No podía entender nada, hace una hora estaba acariciándole como a un niño y ahora le decía que le odiaba. Sintió cómo los trozos de su corazón se rompían en partes aún mas pequeñas.

Estaba siendo sincero antes?

Tal vez estaba siendo sincero ahora?

Qué estúpido había sido creyendo que en el fondo Harry… no, Potter podía sentir algo… Aquellas palabras sonaban irreales, pero dolían más que cualquier tortura o cualquier desprecio.

Resultaban más dolorosas, si cabe aún, cuando las decía la última persona que parecía preocuparse por ti en el mundo.

\- Podías liberarme cuando quisieras, si tanto mal te hago porqué no me quitas esta cadena y dejas que me busque la vida por mi cuenta? - preguntó con su tono gélido.

\- Porque yo sólo no puedo defender un castillo entero, retrasado de mierda! Y porque no puedo! Crees que de haber podido no te habría quitado esta mierda? Crees que me agrada tenerte siempre cerca? No te soporto Malfoy! - gritó Harry levantándose con rapidez. - Quiero perderte de vista más que nada en este mundo...

Se acercó a Draco y le agarró de la capa. Olía a vómito y a sudor, tenía los ojos hinchados y más oscuros que nunca, el verde había desaparecido. Le miró a los ojos con desprecio, y en tono bajo preguntó:

\- Acaso te pedí que me salvaras? No, nunca te pedí nada, ninguna de las dos veces que me has salvado la vida te pedí que lo hicieras. Lo hiciste porque eres un puto arrogante que se piensa que todos le necesitan, que la gente no puede valerse por si misma - escupió Draco, soltándose de su agarre.

\- Hablas tú de arrogancia? Te crees que me has importado alguna vez? Crees que pretendía salvarte? Me he arrepentido mil veces por cada vez que te he salvado, una por cada vez que abrías esa boca de engreído prepotente, Malfoy, nunca te he soportado - dijo Harry negando lentamente.

Había jurado por Merlín que no iba a llorar, pero había fallado. Las lágrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas, solitarias, amargas... Y se odiaba por ello.

Sabía que no era agradable para Potter estar en esta situación, pero de ahí a que sintiera esa repugnancia por él, que sólo quisiera utilizarlo como defensa, tratándole como todos los demás, como si no tuviera sentimientos, como si solo fuese un objeto con un propósito y un fin. Que se hubiera aprovechado de su cuerpo para satisfacer sus deseos de manera salvaje.

Draco estaba en shock, su cerebro no podía creer que todo aquello estuviera pasando. Sintió como la sangre parecía irse de su cuerpo, le faltaba el aire, empezó a marearse, sintió frío y sintió por primera vez el peso de la cadena.

La privación de libertad que había tenido desde que fue capturado, más bien desde que había nacido.

Ahora era él el que deseaba echar a correr y terminar con todo de una puta vez...

* * *

Buenas! Supongo que este capítulo no os habrá gustado tanto como el anterior, pues es el preludio de un momento crucial.

Os animo a seguir adelante, porque aunque las caídas son duras a veces te hacen salir mas fuerte y caminar más seguro :)

Podéis dejarme vuestra review de odio donde siempre xD

Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo.

Hasta mañana!

Kanna


	28. Capítulo 28

El silencio se había establecido entre ellos, ninguno pensaba romperlo antes que el otro, era una cuestión de orgullo.

Habían sido muchos meses de tensiones, de peleas por quedar por encima del otro. Ahora las cartas estaban sobre la mesa. Harry esos meses había sido desagradable con él, le había maltratado, física y psicológicamente, pero siempre le había disculpado. Siempre había pensado que algún motivo habría para tanta rabia, pues siempre volvía a él y le compensaba con caricias, buenas palabras sexo salvaje y maravilloso.

Esta vez en cambio no tenía pinta de que fuesen a terminar abrazados, como dos adolescentes necesitados.

Draco estaba preguntándose por dónde saldría Potter cuando:

\- Vaya vaya, que bonita pelea de enamorados - dijo una voz de pronto a sus espaldas.

Alguien se acercaba caminando desde el bosque.

\- Veo que has cuidado bien nuestra arma secreta, inglés, te felicito.

Como un latigazo los recuerdos volvieron, el instinto actuó, el dolor pasó a un segundo plano.

Harry reaccionó y dando un paso al frente se puso delante de Draco, extendiendo los brazos.

\- No te acerques!

\- Ya decía yo que estaba sintiendo fallos en la comunicación, el poder de la cadena está fallando! Has encontrado la manera de resistirte al dominio! Qué interesante!

Potter podía resistirse al dominio de la cadena? Y aún así le había soltado todo aquello? Sin embargo ahora se ponía delante para protegerle.

-Lárgate de aquí! - gritó Harry lanzando una maldición que el líder repelió con facilidad.

\- Siempre he admirado tu valor y fuerza, inglés, aunque sinceramente no esperaba que fueses a poder resistirte de esta manera, cómo lo has hecho?

Con las fuerzas que le quedaban, Harry volvió a atacarle, pero el líder volvió a esquivarlo. Él sólo no podría enfrentarse a él y menos en ese estado. Además, Draco no tenía su varita.

Con un gesto furtivo del brazo dejó caer al suelo la varita de Malfoy.

\- Hablemos, inglés! Sabes que es interesante para ambos llegar a un acuerdo, esta situación no nos beneficia a ninguno de los dos. Sabes que no puedes seguir huyendo eternamente, sabes que no vamos a detener los ataques, estás sitiado! Vamos! Sé que eres inteligente, entrégame al traidor rubio y olvidaré todo este jaleo.

\- No haré tratos contigo, sucio bastardo! - gritó Harry con la voz firme.

\- Piensas vivir eternamente atrincherado en unas ruinas en el fin del mundo? Te ofrezco la gloria que buscabas, sigamos adelante con el plan, sabes que la victoria será nuestra si colaboras.

\- Búscate a otro gilipollas al que engañar!

El líder negó con la cabeza y le atacó. Una barrera certera colocada por Draco evitó que impactara en su objetivo.

\- No te metas, Malfoy - advirtió Potter mirando atrás.

\- Vaya! Veo que no has dominado a tu mascota! Cuántas sorpresas! Le has dejado ser él mismo para que sea feliz? - dijo con voz afeminada y luego soltó una carcajada. - Seguro que hasta le tienes cariño, os dais besitos por las noches? Jajaja!

\- Cierra la puta boca! - gritó Harry echando a correr hacia él, ni varita ni pollas, iba a matarlo a puñetazos.

Pero el líder ya había previsto el movimiento ridículamente impulsivo del moreno y con un movimiento de varita tensó el extremo de la cadena que le sujetaba y le inmovilizó a sus pies.

Tiró de la cadena para levantarle y sujetándole por el cuello con el brazo izquierdo, se acercó a su oído y le susurró:

\- Todavía tienes ganas de pelea? Qué te parece si eliminamos al traidor de la ecuación? Parece que es lo que te ha desviado del brillante camino que tienes por delante.

\- Olvídate de él, esto es entre tú y yo.

\- Te equivocas, tú no me importas demasiado, tienes talento, pero no puedes igualar a un dragón. Pero sabes qué? Ya me he cansado de tus jueguecitos, Potter.

\- Y qué vas a hacer? No te pertenece, no puedes controlarle.

\- Acaso a ti si te pertenece? Vamos a comprobarlo.

En ese momento el líder levantó la varita y dijo:

\- Liberum torque!

De pronto la cadena que les unía se soltó y cayó al suelo, esta se retorció un poco antes de quedar inmóvil sobre la hierba. Draco la miró sorprendido, no se había esperado aquel movimiento, se llevó una mano al cuello y se lo frotó.

Miró a Harry, que había quedado inconsciente en brazos del mago.

Eran libres.

Draco levantó la varita apuntándole, pero el líder puso a Harry de barrera.

\- Vamos dragón, mátale, devuélvele todo el sufrimiento y todos los malos tratos. Demuestra el verdadero valor de la sangre pura! - dijo zarandeándole en sus brazos como a un muñeco.

\- Sabes que es a mi a quien quieres, suéltale primero! - pidió Malfoy no muy convencido.

\- Te crees que soy imbécil? No voy a irme de aquí con las manos vacías. Nos has costado demasiados recursos para dejarte ir sin más.

Draco se estaba preparando para atacar cuando un hechizo impactó con la espalda del líder. No sabía de dónde había salido, parecía proceder del bosque, pero no podía afirmarlo con certeza.

Vio como el mago caía de rodillas con el gesto contraído por el dolor.

Soltó a Harry, que quedó tendido en la hierba. Rápidamente fue hacia él, le agarró y le arrastró, alejándose del mago oscuro, sin dejar de apuntar con la varita. Le soltó con cuidado y se incorporó colocándose delante de él.

\- De acuerdo- dijo con los brazos en alto, mientras el suelo a su alrededor se teñía de sangre. - Esta vez ganáis vosotros, pero la próxima vez no habrá negociación... reza porque no te encuentre de nuevo, traidor, porque matarte será lo más dulce que te haga.

El hechizo que lanzó Draco se perdió en la distancia.

El líder había desaparecido.

* * *

Se queda la cosa tensa e interesante. Los chicos son libres casi 30 capítulos después. Estúpido líder...

Qué consecuencias creéis que tendrá esto?

Gracias por leer!!

Un abrazo!

Kanna


	29. Capítulo 29

Buenas, capitulo especial y muy importante en la historia. Va lleno de sentimiento y amor para todos vosotros y vosotras.

Disfrutad!

* * *

Draco miró a su alrededor, aparentemente el líder habia quedado fuera de combate y había tenido que huir. Quien fuese que hubiera lanzado el hechizo, les había salvado.

Tras asegurarse de que no había ningún peligro más alrededor, se agachó a mirar a Harry.

Le vio con aquella expresión relajada, de paz, tan indefenso que sintió ternura. Su maldito subconsciente le traicionaba de nuevo.

Le buscó el latido, aún vivía. Miró su cuello y encontró grabado el dibujo de los eslabones de la cadena y se extrañó.

Se preguntó si él también las tendría, pero las marcas de Harry estaban en relieve y el no había sentido nada al pasar la mano.

Las únicas marcas que había tenido habían sido de lo momentos en que habían tirado demasiado de ella y le había amoratado el cuello, pero siempre se habían quitado.

En realidad nada de eso era ya su problema, aún tenía las palabras de Potter resonando en su mente, callando cualquier otra opción.

Tenía que tomar una decisión.

Sentimientos encontrados luchaban en su pecho, dolor, pérdida, orgullo, rabia, cariño... Él querría quedarse, pero Potter había sido claro.

Sólo sería feliz si él salía de su vida y en lo más profundo de su corazón deseaba hacerle feliz, incluso si él no estaba ahí para verlo. Ya se había ocupado suficiente de él, ahora era su turno.

Le acarició el rostro por última vez, sintiendo las lágrimas resbalando de nuevo por su rostro, le besó la frente con amor.

\- Cuídate, Harry.

* * *

Harry abrió los ojos, los últimos rayos de sol iluminaban las nubes con mil colores.

Miró a su alrededor, a su izquierda pudo ver al rubio corriendo hacia el acantilado, al llegar al límite, se quitó la capa blanca y saltó por el acantilado.

\- NOOOOOOO! - gritó Harry.

Sintió cómo su corazón se encogía de pánico, en el momento que un enorme dragón blanco abría las enormes alas y remontaba el vuelo desde el mar, para perderse entre las nubes.

Se quedó inmóvil, con la vista fija en las nubes.

No podía reaccionar. No podía comprender.

No quería reaccionar, no quería comprender.

Qué había hecho...?Qué había pasado?

Miró al suelo y encontró la cadena negra a sus pies. Se pasó la mano por el cuello y solo pudo sentir la marca de los eslabones en él. Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas de nuevo, miró al cielo buscándole, esperando verle volver…

Pero no volvió.

Se arrastró hasta el acantilado y cogió la capa blanca, que aún conservaba su calor.

La abrazó y lloró amargamente.

Se había ido... para siempre.

El sol fue desapareciendo en el horizonte, los colores de las nubes se oscurecieron, pero Harry no encontraba las fuerzas para volver. Se negaba a volver sin él.

Nada tenía sentido, estaba ahí por él!

La noche hizo su aparición, el cielo se llenó de estrellas tímidas, que se ocultaban entre las nubes. Ninguna quería ver su expresión de desesperanza.

No querían ver la pena en sus ojos, las muecas de tristeza en su boca, sus manos aferrando el, ahora, más precioso de sus tesoros.

Las olas rompían en las rocas, provocando un gran estruendo en el silencio de la noche, el viento movía su túnica haciéndola ondear a su espalda como un fantasma, la humedad del ambiente empezaba a calarle los huesos, pero él seguía aferrado a aquella capa como si fuese un salvavidas. Como si soltarla le fuese a hacer caer en el vacío. El último resquicio de sus caricias, la representación de los recuerdos. Cientos de días durmiendo juntos no se olvidaban de repente.

Estaba perdido en sus pensamientos, ausente de la realidad en la que se encontraba. Ni siquiera sabía lo que había pasado, al menos estaba seguro de que el líder no se lo había llevado.

El líder... De dónde había salido? Qué había ido a buscar allí él solo? Como había sabido que estaban allí?

Recordó sus palabras "no se lo has contado?"

Se le encogió el estómago por la culpa.

Efectivamente, no le había contado nada a Draco.

No le había contado cómo había terminado encadenado a él, la noche en la que había bajado a su mazmorra para liberarle.

Tampoco le había contado que mientras él estaba desmayado y al borde de la muerte por sobre esfuerzo físico, había tratado de sacarle de allí y huir, tal y como estaba en su plan.

Todo estaba en orden, bajo control, debería haber salido bien, pues él mismo era el guarda del turno de noche de la entrada a la fortaleza.

Debió haberse imaginado que el líder tenía un ojo puesto en él desde esa mañana y que no iba a dejar algo tan valioso para ellos sin vigilancia. Había salido a hurtadillas, llevando a Draco en brazos, tratando de escapar bajo la capa invisible, pero claro, aquello funcionaba en el colegio con profesores que hacían la vista gorda con él, no con magos oscuros que no tenían nada que perder y mucho que ganar en aquel lugar.

Al salir al patio había encontrado el camino despejado, como estaba en sus planes, tenía la escoba lista al otro lado de la muralla, oculta bajo unas lonas, sólo tenía que llegar hasta ella.

Con máximo sigilo había cruzado el enorme patio de torturas cuya tierra estaba permanentemente blanca.

Le habían informado, al poco tiempo de llegar, de que aquella arena era especial, que había sido traída de lejanas tierras y que se alimentaba de sangre. No crecía nada en ella pues era totalmente infertil, pero era terriblemente práctica para mantener las apariencias y no espantar a los novatos, con suelos empapados de sangre de sus víctimas.

No se esperaba que al cruzar las enormes puertas de acero se encontraría una sombra apoyada en el muro, ni que esa sombra sería el líder.

Inmediatamente les había arrastrado de vuelta a la mazmorra.

\- Jamás te creí capaz de semejante traición, inglés, tú con ese talento innato para la magia oscura, con tus grandes planes, con tus férreos principios, robando como un vulgar criminal. Debería darte el beso del dementor, pero soy un hombre bondadoso, no puedo desperdiciar un talento como el tuyo ni perder a una pieza tan importante en nuestra asociación. Te voy a dar una oportunidad de enmendar tu error.

El líder había hecho un gesto con la varita y el otro extremo de la cadena que sujetaba a Draco se había enroscado en su cuello, suave y laxa.

\- Si tanto le quieres, encárgate tú mismo de él, te encargarás de que obedezca, de que aprenda a transformarse cuando toca y de castigarle para que aprenda, pero claro, tampoco soy un inconsciente, no os puedo dejar sin vigilancia.

Con una floritura había agitado la varita otra vez, diciendo:

"Imperio torque."

Entonces la cadena se cerró con violencia en torno a su cuello, dejándolo durante unos segundos sin respiración.

\- Ahora tú me perteneces a mi. Perderás el control de tu propia voluntad, de tus actos y de tus decisiones. Quedas a mi completa disposición, inglés. Cuida del dragón. En adelante dormirás aquí con él. Si se te resiste usa el mismo maleficio de dominio y podrás doblegarle a tu voluntad.

Después había salido por la puerta.

No, no le había contado nada de todo eso, ni del efecto de la cadena, ni de la maldición. Nada.

Tampoco le había hablado del compañero que había aparecido unos minutos después, abriendo la puerta, soltando a Draco de sus cadenas y tirandole a Harry su dichosa escoba.

\- Corre y no mires atrás, inglés.

Fueron sus palabras antes de que Harry saliese corriendo de la mazmorra y levantase el vuelo en medio del terreno de arena blanca. Volando hacia la fría noche rumana. Hacia su primer punto estratégico. Hacia su libertad.

No había creído necesario contarle nada, tampoco había podido, el dominio de la cadena era intermitente, por alguna razón que aún desconocía en ocasiones se resistía a él, pero había barreras que no era capaz de superar. Hablar de lo relativo a la cadena era una de esas ellas.

Se sentía extraño, ajeno a esa realidad, sin la cadena al cuello, sin el dolor, sin su dragón al lado... Maldita sea, al final le había cogido cariño.

Un cariño que sólo de manera intermitente había podido sacar y que estaba seguro de que le era correspondido en parte.

"Maldita sea..."

Le había dicho cosas terribles, cosas inciertas, provocadas por el dominio de la estúpida cadena, del control de la magia negra y del dolor que le provocaba todo ello.

Pero ya era tarde para arrepentirse o buscar excusas.

* * *

Debo deciros que lloré escribiendo este capítulo, en principio era uno pero me parecía un momento muy importante como para pasarlo rápido y por encima, por terminé convirtiéndolo en 3.

Hoy en especial espero vuestros comentarios, me apetece mucho saber cuáles han sido vuestras reacciones e impresiones, pues me hacéis ver lo mismo desde distintos puntos de vista :D

Muchas gracias por leer.

Abrazos para todos y hasta mañana!

Kanna


	30. Capítulo 30

Algo tiró de su túnica, se giró a tiempo de ver que la cadena estaba ahora a su lado, varios metros más alejada de donde la había dejado. Se quedó mirándola fijamente y percibió un leve movimiento.

Aquel artefacto maldito estaba intentando volver hasta él?!

La agarró de un extremo para lanzarla al mar, pero se enroscó de inmediato en su muñeca y comenzó a trepar por su brazo, resbalando y enroscándose como una serpiente.

\- Imperio torque! - gritó Harry a la cadena.

Esta detuvo su avance y se dividió. De una patada lanzó, la que había caído al suelo, al mar. La observó caer para asegurarse de que no volvía. La marea la agitó y luego desapareció. Sin embargo la parte que estaba en su brazo permaneció clavada en la piel. Inmóvil.

Esta vez no sintió el mismo dominio abrumador, ni el mismo dolor. Sólo sintió furia y deseos de venganza, junto a una determinación abrumadora brotando de ella.

Al parecer no era el líder quien controlaba ya esa cadena. Esta vez era su propia magia negra, aquella que fluia por su interior, la que había atraído al artefacto.

Había tantas cosas que desconocía de la magia negra... En el tiempo que estuvo en Rumanía había descubierto que allí no la veían como peligrosa, más bien la consideraban una poderosa aliada de cara a muchas investigaciones mágicas. En realidad al gobierno mágico le interesaba tener una mina de avances clandestina, no había que declarar nada y podían beneficiarse de esos avances.

Una voz sacó a Harry de sus pensamientos:

\- Debería volver, señor. Estar aquí solo es peligroso.

Harry se volvió y le miró. Era el enmascarado del bosque.

\- Vuelve a tu lugar, nadie te ha dicho que vengas aquí - dijo Harry.

\- Señor... no estoy dominado, estoy aquí por voluntad propia, siempre lo he estado e insisto en que debería volver.

Harry se levantó, miró una última vez al horizonte y al cielo, suspiró y se dio la vuelta.

\- Cómo lo has hecho? Cómo te has resistido?

\- Es el bosque. Anula todos lo hechizos de magia negra, por eso los gigantes están tan cómodos ahí. Por eso la selkie no os atacó. Hay un aura extraña en ese bosque, en cuanto llegué con los gigantes el hechizo se anuló.

\- Entonces, por qué sigues aquí? Por qué has accedido a quedarte con los gigantes? Por qué no me has matado ya?

\- Mírate, Harry Potter. Entraste en el mayor núcleo de magia negra de Europa siendo la máxima expresión del bien, no crees que podría haber gente en una situación parecida? Aunque no hayamos salvado el mundo también tenemos metas y sueños.

Harry se quedó pensativo. Había estado tan ocupado pensando en si mismo en aquél momento, que no había pensado que pudiese haber gente buena también en una situación parecida a la suya.

\- Puedo saber tu nombre?

El mago se quitó la máscara.

A pesar de la oscuridad de la noche nublada, de los años pasados y de su mala memoria pudo reconocer a Nott?

\- Los malvados también tenemos motivaciones en la vida, Potter - dijo con una sonrisa levantando una ceja.

Nott había crecido y se había vuelto un cabrón muy sexy.

Entraron en el bosque y caminaron en dirección al asentamiento gigante.

\- Qué pasó con el líder?

\- Te utilizó de escudo para que Malfoy no le atacara, tuve que atacarle yo desde aquí. Los hechizos que desarrollamos allí no son ninguna tontería, estará un tiempo inhabilitado - dijo con una sonrisa orgullosa y descarada.

Harry se quedó pensando, lo último que recordaba era ver las cadenas caer al suelo, se habría desmayado en ese momento?

El control ejercido a través de esa cadena debía ser mucho más potente que el hechizo en solitario. Eso explicaría la marca permanente que le había quedado en el cuello.

\- Crees que esta marca le permite rastrearme todavía, a pesar de no tener ya la cadena? - preguntó Harry de repente.

\- No estoy muy al día de los efectos en humanos de las cadenas de dominación, sé que en las criaturas si lo hace, es decir, estos gigantes llevan un localizador, pero sólo puede verlo el ejecutor del hechizo, o dueño como lo llaman ellos, en este caso yo - explicó Theo.

Le tenían localizado, pero siempre lo había estado y a pesar de eso habían tenido problemas para encontrar el castillo, tendría que investigar sobre eso, aunque también era realmente bueno saber que no podían localizar a los gigantes.

En ese momento llegaron al asentamiento, estaban todos descansando mientras uno de los pequeños hacía su turno de guardia. Al acercarse les apuntó con la lanza.

\- Alto, quién viene?

Nott dijo algo en una lengua impronunciable para él. El gigante bajó el arma e hizo una pequeña reverencia.

\- Señor - dijo el gigante.

\- Cómo te llamas? - preguntó Harry tras devolverle la reverencia.

\- Soy Ygeam, señor.

Harry extendió la mano y el gigante se la estrechó con cuidado. Nott le invitó a pasar al rudimentario puesto de vigilancia, hecho con troncos y harapos, allí se sentaron. Harry bajó la mirada y sujetó la capa con fuerza.

\- Potter, has estado allí, sabes que los sentimentalismos no llevan a ninguna parte y mucho menos al éxito en una misión como la que pretendes llevar a cabo.

\- Lo sé.

\- Tienes mucha gente que cree en esto - afirmó Nott. - El mismo líder estaba interesado en tu plan.

Harry le miró escéptico.

\- Theo, están obligados a estar ahí. No están por voluntad propia.

Pero Theo negó con la cabeza.

\- No, Potter, yo no lo estoy, estos gigantes no lo están. Mira, no soy tu amigo ni pretendo serlo, pero hay mucho en juego y no quiero terminar muerto por haber elegido el bando equivocado. Así que espabila y tira con lo que sea. Deja de lamentarte que pareces una niña.

Pero Harry no había terminado de hablar.

\- Por qué estás aquí, Nott? Qué te mueve a serme fiel en vez de serlo a los caballeros?

\- Acaso importa?

\- Si, importa.

\- He visto lo que has hecho con Malfoy, y sé que él hubiera hecho lo mismo que yo, supongo que crecer juntos nos termina volviendo igual de temerarios.

Potter le miró intensamente por unos segundos, aquella respuesta estaba muy resumida, pero le servía para hacerse una idea. Miró la capa, miró a los gigantes y se puso en pie.

\- De acuerdo, haz bien tu trabajo y no hagas que me arrepienta de haberte permitido semejantes atrevimientos, esclavo.

\- Si, señor - dijo Theo haciendo un gesto parecido al saludo militar, pero con dos dedos y demasiada poca vergüenza.

Nott se puso la máscara, se levantó y salió del puesto de vogilancia. Se acercó a ver que los gigantes estuviesen tranquilos.

Harry salió del asentamiento atravesando el bosque. Los fuegos fatuos fueron iluminandole el camino hasta la salida. Realmente ese bosque era mágico, y bien utilizado podría ser un gran punto a favor llegado el momento.

Cuando salió del bosque pudo ver que la noche se había despejado, la luna brillaba en lo alto. Se echó la capa blanca sobre los hombros y caminó con decisión de vuelta al castillo.

* * *

Bueno, pues ya tenemos otro peón más sobre el tablero. Ya veremos qué camino toma Harry ahora que se ha quedado indefenso :o y veremos qué hace con sus amigos ahora que no está dominado por la cadena, aunque ella ha vuelto con él al parecer de manera voluntaria xD

Dicho esto aprovecho para comunicar que quizá publique algo más separado porque en estas fechas me está siendo complicado sacar tiempo para seguir escribiendo, pero la terminaré, no os preocupéis :)

Un abrazo y gracias por seguir ahí!

Kanna


	31. Capítulo 31

Las enormes puertas del castillo se abrieron y Heist hizo una reverencia cuando vio que Harry volvía.

Nada mas entrar en el hall del castillo Ron se le echó encima como una furia:

\- Harry, te exijo que dejes salir de aquí a Hermione, no puedes tenernos aquí como vulgares prisioneros! Ella no ha hecho nada! Bueno yo tampoco pero...

\- Lárgate de aquí.

\- ... es totalmente injusto que retengas aquí a... Espera, qué?

\- Que te largues! Que te vayas a donde te salga de la polla y te lleves a quien quieras! Dejadme en paz de una puta vez... - dijo Harry sin mirarle.

Ron se quedó con cara de no entender nada de lo que estaba pasando. En el fondo no esperaba conseguir lo que pretendía.

Harry siguió su camino, cruzó el vestíbulo, subió las escaleras con Ron aún intentando entender.

\- Aquí pasa algo... OH! Harry! Dónde está Malfoy? - gritó desde la planta baja.

El portazo de Harry indicó que no quería seguir la conversación.

Se apoyó contra la puerta y suspiró cerrando los ojos mientras escuchaba al pelirrojo murmurar por fuera.

Abrió los ojos y observó su dormitorio, qué diferente se veía todo de repente, sin la vista nublada por el odio, con el silencio de no llevar una cadena atada al cuello con alguien en el otro extremo y sin un dolor constante.

El peso de la realidad cayó sobre él cuando, paseando, fue fijándose en cosas a las que nunca había prestado atención. Pequeños detalles delatores que mostraban que ahí no dormía una sola persona.

Se encontró parte de la ropa del rubio ordenada en montoncitos por diferentes partes de la habitación. Ante la ausencia de un armario decente había optado por dejar las cosas donde él consideraba oportuno. Vio los pocos objetos personales que tenía, repartidos de manera ordenada junto a su ropa.

Entró al baño, incluso ahí quedaba todavía algo de calor en el ambiente, unido a los recuerdos más recientes junto a él. Parecía mentira que sólo hiciera unas horas que se habían bañado juntos entre caricias y besos. Recuerdos que de repente se volvían borrosos, recordaba el dolor, recordaba haber salido de la bañera, pero no recordaba exactamente lo que le había dicho a partir del momento en que había perdido el control.

Draco seguía presente todavía sin estar presente realmente.

Aún latía su magia en sus cosas y las zonas que habían sido suyas, como su lado de la cama. Quizá se lo estaba imaginando todo, pero aún le sentía junto a él. Aún echaba la mano para tratar de agarrar la cadena.

Se sentó en la cama mirando por la ventana, a la clara noche. No necesitó encender ninguna luz pues la luna iluminaba lo suficiente. Se quitó su capa y la abrazó de nuevo, olía a él. La acarició con cariño como si de alguna forma esas caricias pudieran llegarle a él.

Miró por la ventana, si llegaba lo haría por ese lado. Aunque con las cosas que le había dicho dudaba que fuese a volver. Y con razón.

El encuentro con el líder había explicado muchas cosas, como los efectos del dominio de la cadena en él, aunque sólo había mencionado que sería dueño de su voluntad, sus actos y sus decisiones.

Desde luego él no había querido decirle esas cosas a Malfoy, porque no eran ciertas, por lo que podía controlar su voluntad. Sin embargo, en ocasiones habia podido ser agradable con él, en especial en los últimos días.

A eso se refería el líder con que había fallado la conexión y el dominio? Acaso él quería que odiase a Draco? Acaso quería que Draco pensara que Harry le odiaba?

Qué ganaba él con eso cuando se suponía que les había unido para que consiguiese cosas del rubio? Habría modificado la magia de dominio para obligarle, mediante aquellos dolores a odiar a Malfoy? Para qué?

Aquel hombre era un puto retorcido.

Esa teoría explicaría los dolores cada vez que sentía algo bueno por su prisionero. Aquel hechizo buscaba provocarle dolor asociado a los sentimientos positivos por su antiguo compañero.

Se le hizo un nudo en el estómago.

No había controlado su voluntad para que le obedeciera, le había castigado porque había visto que sentía algo por aquel a quien intentó liberar. Había sido algo personal camuflado con un castigo por insubordinacion.

Qué trauma tenía aquel hombre?

Se enfrentaba a un sádico que buscaba destruirle a través de sus puntos débiles. Por eso había soltado a Draco, porque había oído la conversación y sabía que la reacción del orgulloso rubio sería alejarse de él. Había tomado esa decisión incluso a riesgo de perder su bendita arma secreta.

Era un sádico trastornado y esos eran los más peligrosos, porque no iría a por él para dañarle directamente, iría por detrás a destruir todo lo que quería y apreciaba.

No acabaría con él por su propia mano, se encargaría de que Harry, presa de la desesperación terminase con todo él mismo.

Se dio cuenta de que estaba respirando mucho más deprisa de lo normal, estaba temblando y se estaba mareando. En su estómago se juntaron las ganas de matarle lentamente con la angustia de no saber qué sería de su dragón. Ahora estaba por ahí solo, a disposición de un loco que no escatimaría recursos para atraparle y tenerle bajo su dominio de nuevo, si es que aún le interesaba eso más que su venganza personal.

"Maldito chiflado, maldito mierda, joder!"

Su brazo derecho empezó a palpitar con fuerza bajo la cadena, al ritmo de su respiración y de pronto su magia estalló como una bomba.

El cristal de la ventana se rompió en pedazos, las cortinas raídas y viejas se transformaron en hilos, los pocos muebles que había en la habitación se hicieron astillas.

Lo único que había conservado su integridad intacta había sido aquella capa blanca a la que aún se agarraba cuando cayó desmayado al suelo.

* * *

Buenas!

Capítulo algo denso en cuanto a información, pero muy relevante. Ha costado, pero yo creo que ya quedan pocos misterios previos. En adelante viene lo interesante :)

Gracias por leer!

Un abrazo.

Kanna


	32. Capítulo 32

Ron entraba en la habitación justo cuando sonó la explosión.

\- Qué ha sido eso?! - preguntó Hermione sobresaltada.

\- Ha sonado en el dormitorio de Harry! Herm, ya te lo dije, está loco, tenemos que irnos de aquí! - dijo Ron aún fatigado de subir las escaleras.

Pero la chica no estaba en absoluto de acuerdo con eso. Se levantó de la cama con el pijama y su bata, y fue hacia la puerta:

\- Vayamos a ver.

\- Seguro que está bien, a menudo hace estas cosas - dijo él quitándole importancia con la mano, mientras se dejaba caer en la cama.

Hermione levantó una ceja.

\- Prefiero ir a asegurarme.

Ron suspiró con fastidio y se levantó de nuevo para ir con ella.

Salieron de la habitación y cuando miraron hacia la puerta del dormitorio principal se encontraron con que las puertas estaban rotas y medio descolgadas de sus bisagras. Echaron a correr hacia la habitación. Cruzaron las puertas y observaron los daños provocados. Aquel lugar parecía una zona de guerra, no quedaba un sólo mueble entero, sólo la cama parecía haber resistido el golpe. Entraron con cuidado.

\- Harry había vuelto?

\- Si...

Hermione siguió observando la escena.

\- Fíjate en los daños. La explosión ha ocurrido desde dentro. Ha podido entrar alguien y atacarle?

\- No ha dado tiempo, ha entrado solo, yo le he visto. Además en estos pasillos se escucha todo y después de entrar él he subido yo - declaró el pelirrojo.

Vieron a Harry tendido en el suelo, agarrado a una tela. Rápidamente se acercaron a ayudarle.

\- Tiene pulso y no parece que esté herido.

\- Ya te lo he dicho, seguro que ha sido él mismo.

Hermione le revisó con detenimiento en busca de heridas u otros posibles daños.

\- Espera, ya no tiene la cadena al cuello, ahora parece que la lleva en un brazo. Sabes lo que es esta cadena, Ron?

\- Vete a saber - dijo Ron bufando mientras se agachaba a ayudar a Hermione a levantarle, para subirle a la cama.

\- Por cierto, dónde está Malfoy? No habrá sido él?! - dijo la chica de repente.

\- Volvió solo y... - Ron cogió aire con cara de rancio.

\- Qué ocurre?

\- Nada, digamos que...en fin, que Malfoy no le atacaría sin más... ellos... bueno...

Hermione tardó un poco en comprender, y la cara de su marido le dio más pistas que cualquier palabra.

\- En... serio? Harry y Malfoy...

\- Si, hija, si. Me enteré de la peor manera posible.

Hermione soltó una carcajada nerviosa, pero Ron la miró sin pizca de gracia en la cara. Ella se tapó la boca y trató de ponerse seria.

\- No te rías, no tiene ninguna gracia - reprochó con cara de haber visto una montaña de arañas haciendo striptease.

\- Vamos a dejar que descanse esta noche y mañana hablaremos con él.

Repararon los cristales y las cosas que pudieron, taparon a Harry con una manta y salieron de allí.

Hermione todavía sonreía con picardía y disimulo mirando a su amigo al salir de la habitación.

Ya de vuelta en su dormitorio Ron volvió a la carga.

\- Sigo pensando que deberíamos irnos de aquí y volver a casa.

\- Ron, por favor, no seas pesado! Ye te he dicho que no podemos volver, Kurt sabe lo de Harry. De alguna manera también sabe dónde estamos, quizá no exactamente, pero en este momento nos está buscando de manera secreta y en breve lo hará de manera oficial.

\- Pero no puede ser peor que estar constantemente en guerra! Qué van a hacer, meterme prisionero? Pues mira, mala suerte, pero no quiero que te quedes aquí y termine pasándote algo malo! Podrían matarte!

\- El propio ministro fue el que se quitó a Harry de en medio, crees que no hará lo mismo con nosotros en cuanto supongamos una molestia? He estado observandole todos estos años y hay algo que no va bien en ese hombre.

\- Y ya está? Pretendes que nos quedemos aquí de brazos cruzados esperando al próximo capricho del loco de nuestro amigo?

Hermione se quedó pensativa. La cuestión ahora era cuál de los dos locos era menos peligroso. Entonces recordó algo:

\- Has dicho que había vuelto solo?

\- Si, seguro que se le ha ido la cabeza y ha matado a Malfoy tirandole por un risco o algo.

Hermione miró fulminante a su marido.

\- Ya basta, deja de comportarte como un crío, o pones de tu parte o te vuelves tú solito a Londres, Ronald.

Esto pareció suficiente para cambiarle la cara. Se dio la vuelta y se sentó en el sofá, frente al fuego.

\- Odio estar aquí, siempre hace frío y hay muchísima humedad.

\- Vamos, Ron, qué pasa, le temes al encrespamiento? Por Merlín, deberíamos dar gracias de que las cosas hayan sucedido así.

Ron bufó, no estaba de acuerdo en absoluto pero no quería arriesgarse a que le echaran a él solo a Londres de vuelta, así que guardó silencio. Hermione se sentó en el sofá junto a él.

\- Ron, hay algo que tengo que contarte y es la razón extra por la que debemos permanecer juntos.

Ron la miró extrañado.

\- Qué ocurre?

Ella le miró con una sonrisa en los labios, le cogió la mano y se la acercó a su vientre.

\- Vas a ser padre, Ronald.

El pelirrojo mudó a todos los colores posibles antes de levantarse de un salto y empezar a gritar por toda la habitación.

* * *

Buenas!

Menos mal que ha llegado Hermione, pues sin ella estarían ya en el fondo del acantilado xD me gusta este Ron, protestón, algo ingenuo y con carácter. Es tal cual me imagino su versión adulta jajaja.

Disculpad el retraso en la actualización, tengo otro listo ya para el lunes, que luego con las fiestas es más difícil encontrar paz para escribir.

Muchas gracias por leer!!

Un abrazo.

Kanna


	33. Capítulo 33

Pasaron varios días antes de que Harry despertara, días en los que Hermione había estado cuidando de él, bastante preocupada por no poder llevarle a un especialista médico, pero aparentemente Harry estaba bien.

Había investigado sobre posibles hechizos oscuros explosivos que te dejaban inconsciente y no había encontrado nada más allá de un posible colapso mágico. Ciertamente sus libros sobre magia negra se quedaban muy cortos. Cuando había salido de Londres no esperaba necesitar tratados específicos sobre magia negra. Tampoco se podía imaginar el nivel de dominio que parecía haber adquirido su amigo sobre la misma.

Ron, sin embargo, había pasado los días muy nervioso, en primer lugar por el hecho de que Harry estuviese fuera de combate por tiempo indefinido, sabiendo que ese lugar era un foco de ataques constante. En segundo lugar por la incertidumbre de estar con su mujer embarazada en un páramo en el fin del mundo.

\- Eres un exagerado, Ron. No me convierto en una especie de flor delicada por estar embarazada - le había dicho un día que se había ofrecido a ayudarla a subir las escaleras.

Además de cuidar a Harry, Hermione había dedicado esos días a investigar el castillo en profundidad. Primero en general y luego más detalladamente. Encontró varias habitaciones que no habían sido abiertas en mucho tiempo.

En el lado sur de la primera planta había encontrado una biblioteca llena de libros de la edad media perfectamente conservados. Maravillas como por ejemplo; un estudio de bestias mitológicas de las islas orcadas, varios tomos con teoría sobre el desarrollo de magia oscura y defensa mágica de territorios privados, entre otros. Uno de sus mejores descubrimientos había sido un mapa detallado del castillo y sus terrenos aledaños, junto a la historia de su construcción.

Tras analizarlo y verificar su autenticidad descubrió que el castillo estaba construido sobre varias plantas aparentemente vacías, unidas por túneles a los acantilados exteriores de la isla.

Su espíritu aventurero estaba a punto de estallar. Estaba ante una maravilla de la antigüedad llena de misterios, había tantas opciones por explorar y por descubrir que estaba al borde del ataque de nervios.

Había tenido que estructurar y posponer la búsqueda en la biblioteca para poder hacerse una idea general acerca de las habitaciones y otros secretos que guardaba aquel castillo.

Además de la biblioteca, en la primera planta había encontrado varias habitaciones como la suya, con baños compartidos con la habitación contigua.

Estaba claro que aquellas exquisitas decoraciones y facilidades no databan de 1500 años atrás, principalmente porque los urinarios y las bañeras no existían en aquel formato elegante hace quince siglos. Algún dueño posterior se había encargado de modernizar el castillo para su comodidad.

Hermione estaba maravillada explorando cada habitación, cada armario y revisando las ruinas que quedaban, tratando de adivinar a quién habían pertenecido... Definitivamente se alegraba de estar allí.

Ron, que había estado vigilando el exterior, estaba genuinamente sorprendido y muy inquieto por el hecho de que llevaran varios días sin atacar.

Que Hermione hubiese encontrado las cocinas y la hubiese puesto un poco al día, por supuesto para poder ayudar al viejo elfo doméstico que aún se mantenía allí, con un pie y medio en la tumba, había mejorado ligeramente la calidad de lo que servía para comer y cenar, por lo que Ron ya no protestaba tanto para que se fueran.

Tres días después de la explosión Harry había despertado totalmente desorientado. No recordaba dónde estaba, ni qué día era, tampoco qué hacía allí metido en la cama, tapado y cómodo.

\- Draco? - preguntó palpando su lado de la cama.

La ausencia de la cadena y la ausencia del rubio le devolvieron a la realidad. El estómago volvió a doler, pero esta vez no era un fuego que le hacía odiarlo todo a su alrededor, esta vez sólo parecía ser dolor. Encontró la capa blanca hecha un lío a su lado, como si hubiera dormido agarrado a ella.

Entonces recordó que la noche que todo había ocurrido le había dicho a Ron que se fuera de allí, seguramente no hubiese perdido un instante y se hubiese ido sin mirar atrás. Tampoco le hubiese extrañado, tal y como había tratado a la gente no iban a quedarse ahí por voluntad propia.

Escuchó unos pasos al otro lado de la puerta y después unos golpecitos.

\- Harry? Estás despierto?

\- Hermione?

\- Ay! Estás despierto!

La chica entró rápidamente, levitando una bandeja.

\- Cómo estás? - preguntó ilusionada.

Pero Harry negó y miró por la ventana.

\- Me gustaría estar solo, Hermione. Le dije a Ron que os fuéseis, ya no os retiene nada aquí. Este lugar es peligroso.

\- Harry, déjate de tonterías, por favor. Lo primero de todo, come, que llevas tres días ahí durmiendo.

\- No tengo hambre, gracias. Sal de aquí y llévate esto - dijo señalando la bandeja.

\- Harry... - dijo la chica con suavidad. - Te gustaría que hablasemos?

\- No, ya he tenido bastante.

Ella le miró como una madre mira a su hijo travieso. Colocó los brazos en jarra y le preguntó:

\- Y ya está? Vas a quedarte en la cama lamentándote eternamente? Hasta que vuelvan y te maten? Qué crees que diría Malfoy si volviera y te encontrase muerto, con vuestro hogar destruido? - dijo con tono de reprimenda cariñosa.

Harry la fulminó con la mirada.

\- Cállate! No tienes ni idea de lo que estás hablando!! - dijo saliendo de la cama de un salto.

\- Pues explicamelo, Harry. Dime qué ocurre, dime qué ocurrió! Déjame ayudarte!

\- Para qué quieres ayudarme? Os abandoné y dejé que me dieseis por muerto durante cuatro años! Crees que me voy a tragar que de repente habéis venido a salvarme como cuando éramos niños?

\- Sé que has tenido tus razones. No he venido a cuestionarte ni a juzgarte. Sé que han pasado muchas cosas desde el colegio, pero sigues siendo nuestro amigo y si, necesitamos tu ayuda.

\- Entonces empieza tú, dime por qué demonios te quedas aquí en vez de volver con Weasley a casa?

\- Porque ya no podemos volver.

Harry no esperaba aquella respuesta.

* * *

Buenas de nuevo!

Os dejo un capítulo más antes de Navidad.

Qué os parece el castillo? Me apetecía aprovechar este momento de calma para darle algo más de protagonismo. Me parece tan guay la idea de tener un castillo lleno de misterios para ellos, reformarlo, descubrir sus secretos... y tiene unos cuántos!!

Decidme si os gusta o si os parece aburrida la historia que rodea al castillo .

Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo cada día!! Os prometo que volverá la acción. Que paséis unas buenas fiestas.

Feliz Navidad a todos!

Un abrazo y hasta dentro de unos días.

Kanna


	34. Capítulo 34

Hermione le explicó a Harry, con calma, todo lo que había ocurrido en el Ministerio en aquellos días desde que Ron se había ido. Le enseñó la carta y le contó la razón por la que Ron había llegado primero, la conversación con el ministro y sus sospechas sobre el hecho de que podía conocer su paradero.

\- No sabemos quién ha podido enviar esa carta, Harry. Es algo muy extraño, un paso que no sigue ninguna lógica.

Harry por su lado le resumió lo que había ocurrido después de que partiese hacia la misión de la reserva. Le habló de las mafias, de las sospechas que tenía también sobre las actividades del Ministerio, pero se reservó toda la información acerca de los Caballeros.

Sí que le comentó sobre el planteamiento que se hacía en Rumanía con la magia negra. En un principio Hermione había fruncido el ceño en desacuerdo, pero a los pocos minutos de narración ya estaba con los ojos abiertos y brillando de emoción por la cantidad de oportunidades.

\- Harry, creo que tenemos algo muy muy grave entre manos. Esto podría suponer, no una guerra mágica, sino una guerra entre naciones - dijo ella nerviosa.

\- Esto siempre ha sido un tema demasiado grave para poder afrontarlo sin ayuda. El día que lo descubrí fue cuando decidí que tenía que salir de allí. En un principio iba a salir solo, pero a los pocos días trajeron a Malfoy y tuve que cambiar los planes.

Hermione esperó, pensando en cómo plantear la pregunta.

\- Por qué decidiste salvarlo? Buscabas tener una vida solitaria, no?

Qué iba a decirle a Hermione? Cómo iba a explicarle la verdadera razón de su decisión? No podía decirle que se había enamorado, sin ser consciente, al ver al rubio transformarse en dragón… Ni que se había excitado tanto con aquella visión que le había deseado platónicamente desde aquel momento... Que había empezado a preocuparse por él porque no podía sacarlo de sus sueños cada noche... Que le dolía cada crucio y cada golpe que recibía aún más que al propio Draco? No, definitivamente...

\- No podía dejarle ahí… Yo, bueno, aún me queda algo de conciencia del bien, supongo.

Vaya excusa de mierda.

\- Entiendo, entonces la magia negra no ha hecho tanta mella en ti como pensaba - dijo su amiga, sonriendo. - En el fondo sigues siendo el tonto bonachón de siempre.

Más bien había sido todo lo contrario, pero era mejor dejarla con su idea romántica del bien. Ella se levantó de la cama y se acercó a él, qie seguía frente a la ventana.

\- Tenemos que ponernos manos a la obra cuanto antes, no sabemos cuándo llegarán para buscarnos, ni los unos ni los otros. Es mejor que estemos preparados para ese momento, y el primer paso es que te comas el desayuno.

Le dio una palmadita en el hombro y salió de la habitación, dejándole solo.

Harry seguía mirando al horizonte. Hermione tenía razón, no podía dejar de luchar, había recuperado el control de sí mismo y tenía muchas cosas a su favor, por ejemplo, que el castillo seguía siendo invisible. Desconocía el motivo por el que no podían encontrarlo ni siquiera una vez que ya lo habían encontrado y habían entrado en él. Incluso le tenían localizado a él y ni con esas eran capaces de ubicarlo. Siempre había sospechado que ese castillo ocultaba algo grande y ahora tenía a Hermione ahí para ayudarle a descubrirlo.

Desayunó y salió del cuarto. Se dio un paseo por el castillo y al fijarse pudo apreciar leves cambios. Por el camino se encontró con Heist que le miró de reojo, como dubitativo acerca del modo en que debía tratarle ahora, pero pasó de largo. En el hall de entrada vio a Hermione junto a Ron realizando diferentes hechizos de limpieza y reparación de los suelos y las paredes.

\- Te digo que todo esto es inútil, Herm. En cuanto vuelvan a bombardear se irá todo a la mierda de nuevo.

\- Es un riesgo que estoy dispuesta a correr - respondió haciéndole ver que no se iba a librar del trabajo con su aparente lógica.

Su precioso castillo tenebroso se estaba convirtiendo en un lugar agradable, su mascota se había ido, ya no podía ser un señor oscuro sin él! Esto se le iba de las manos.

\- Chicos, tenemos que hablar...

Ellos le miraron, pero sólo Hermione asintió, Ron fingía estar muy concentrado en levantar unos pequeños pilares caídos, llenos de musgo.

Bajó las grandes escaleras que ahora parecían más blancas. Se acercó a la puerta y pudo apreciar que las armaduras brillaban de nuevo.

\- Esto empieza a parecer un museo, Hermione, relájate un poco con la limpieza - advirtió él.

\- Tranquilo, es un trabajo por la historia.

-Ehm, vale... Voy a salir a echar un vistazo, id a la sala de guerra. En seguida vuelvo.

Y salió del castillo, con su escoba en la mano. Llovía muy ligeramente, se cubrió con la capa invisible, dio una patada en el suelo y levantó el vuelo.

Aterrizó a la entrada del bosque y caminó hacia el asentamiento de los gigantes. Un guarda le recibió en una zona más apartada de lo normal, casi al principio del camino, apuntándole ferozmente con una gran lanza.

\- Alto! Quien va?! - dijo en un tono más alto del habitual.

\- No me apuntes con eso! - dijo Harry sobresaltado.

¿Qué le pasaba de repente?

\- Soy tu Señor! No me apuntes con esa lanza!

\- Demuestra!

\- Que demuestre? Qué demonios te ocurre?

Un jaleo a su espalda hizo volverse al gigante gurdián, momento que aprovechó Harry para pasar por su lado y echar a correr hacia el asentamiento.

Iba corriendo esquivando los troncos de los árboles, y gracias a que el otoño estaba dejando las copas de los árboles algo más ligeras, la luz se filtraba mejor y podía ver sin necesidad de magia. El gigante guardián le perseguía vociferando y chocando con algunos árboles, los más pequeños caían ante el impacto. Entonces el jaleo se convirtió en estruendo cuando llegó a la zona principal del asentamiento.

Gritos, fuego, golpes... Una batalla campal se estaba llevando a cabo en el claro.

Habían vuelto.

* * *

Buenas! Vamos avanzando! Lento pero seguro jajaja Ya vuelve la acción que estaba todo demasiado tranquilo. Y si, he escuchado vuestras peticiones y en breve sabréis dónde anda Draco -.

Gracias a todos por leer y seguir aquí un capítulo más.

Hasta la próxima!

Kanna


	35. Capítulo 35

Una lucha feroz se estaba llevando a cabo en el claro, varios árboles tenían llamas en sus ramas bajas, un par de gigantes estaban tumbados en el suelo inmóviles y aparentemente inconscientes, los demás estaban corriendo tratando de apagar las llamas y salvar sus posesiones, o gritando y blandiendo sus rudimentarias armas contra los dos magos que lanzaban hechizos sin control por todo el área.

Harry buscó a Nott, pero no le vió por ninguna parte. Se ocultó tras un árbol y se colocó su capa invisible. El guardia gigante le había perdido de vista y, nervioso, pues era uno de los más pequeños, dudó si volver a su sitio o no agarrando su lanza con miedo, finalmente se alejó.

Harry se escabuyó entre los árboles y se acercó lo máximo que pudo a los dos magos, que, espalda con espalda seguían sembrando el pánico entre los dos gigantes que quedaban.

Tranquilizándose comenzó la invocación silenciosa, con la intención de colocar un aro maldito debajo de los magos para detener el flujo de su magia. Sin embargo no funcionó. Nada apareció. Incluso la furiosa cadena de su brazo parecía dormida. Recordó entonces las palabras de Nott:

" El bosque anula la magia negra."

Fijándose bien, ellos no estaban empleando hechizos de magia oscura, pues crear fuego no era magia oscura siempre y cuando fuese fuego natural. Ya sabían el poder del bosque.

Aún estaba pensando en cómo atacar cuando algo pasó rozando su oído izquierdo. Se pegó al árbol y volvió a esconderse tras él.

Miró atrás y vio a una manada de caballos que se acercaba al galope hacia él. Con cuidado, Harry se fue hacia una zona algo más apartada, si se quedaba allí los caballos se le llevarían por delante.

Pasaron cerca de él y cuando llegaron al área incendiada pudo verlos mejor. No eran caballos normales, tenían rasgos más marcados en la cara y en el lugar de las crines había algas colgando, al igual que en su cola. Las criaturas cargaron contra los magos, que echaron a correr en diferentes direcciones.

Entonces vio a Nott.

Cabalgaba sobre el último de ellos y también el más grande. Con maestría dominaba sus impulsos y movimientos, mientras daba órdenes a los gigantes y al resto de caballos.

Ciertamente era un espectáculo verle subido en una bestia salvaje de ese tamaño, sin ningún tipo de rienda y dominandolo como si fuera suyo.

Sacó esos pensamientos de su cabeza cuando le vio salir tras uno de los magos. Harry aprovechó y corrió tras el otro.

Le persiguió entre los árboles con la capa invisible puesta, y en el momento en que el mago se giraba para ver si le seguían, lanzó un petrificus totalus que le hizo caer, dejándole inmóvil. Harry frenó en seco la carrera para no pisarle.

Entonces observó su atuendo, por supuesto era el uniforme oficial de los Caballeros. Le dejó inconsciente, tenía que asegurarse de que no desaparecía antes de llevarle al castillo e interrogarle. Un grito a su espalda le hizo girarse y acelerar el transporte de su prisionero hasta la zona del asentamiento.

Ya en el claro pudo ver que la zona incendiada estaba siendo apagada por los caballos, que simplemente hacían desaparecer las llamas con su proximidad, dejando una nube de vapor en su lugar.

Dejó al prisionero en el suelo de la cabaña de guardia y se quitó la capa.

A unos metros encontró a dos magos encapuchados. Uno estaba de pie y el otro tirado en el suelo, apuntándose mutuamente con sus varitas.

Quién era quién? No podía verles la cara con tan poca luz.

Entonces llegó corriendo el gigante que estaba de guardia y atravesó con su lanza al mago que estaba de pie.

Harry, impresionado, trató de permanecer en su posición, con los ojos muy abiertos. Si huía el gigante iría a por él también. Sólo le quedaba rezar por que el mago ensartado no fuera Nott.

El gigante estaba fuera de sí. Lo vio en su mirada. Tenía que detenerle, pero usar magia contra él conseguiría el efecto contrario.

\- Alto! - gritó Harry extendiendo los brazos frente a él.

El gigante dudó si obedecer, pero finalmente soltó la lanza, dejando caer el cuerpo ensartado en ella y se agachó a ayudar al mago que estaba en el suelo. Con sus enormes manos le levantó sin esfuerzo, este le hizo una reverencia y el gigante se la devolvió.

Entonces se quitó la máscara y se acercó a Harry.

\- Te has cagado encima eh... - le dijo Nott guiñándole un ojo.

\- Gilipollas!

\- Jajaja - rió Nott. - Tienes al otro?

\- Si le tengo, si.

Harry se acercó a ver al mago tirado en el suelo. Le buscó el pulso, pero ya se había apagado, la sangre encharcaba el suelo a su alrededor. Levantó la máscara para verle la cara, pero no le conocía. Era un chaval joven, rubio... no tendría más de dieciocho años.

\- Cada vez los mandan más jóvenes... - dijo Harry negando con la cabeza.

Le quitó la máscara y la varita, y se las guardó. Su compañero le esperaba.

Llegaron al claro y vieron que los gigantes ya se estaban levantando. Nott les ayudaba. Aún paseaban por allí los caballos. Uno de ellos se acercó a él y le golpeó el brazo para llamar su atención. Él se giró y le acarició la cabeza.

\- Qué son? - preguntó Harry con curiosidad.

\- Son Kelpies.

\- Los demonios marinos? Ahora se pueden cabalgar? - preguntó Harry con sorna.

\- Se pueden hacer muchas cosas si miras más allá de lo que está estipulado - dijo Nott con su aura de misterio antes de seguir con el trabajo. - Ven, échame una mano con esto.

Terminaron de apagar los fuegos, reconstruyeron el asentamiento y Harry levitó al prisionero que seguía inconsciente. Antes de irse se giró hacia Nott y gritó:

\- Esto... esclavo! En breve necesitaremos tu colaboración en una reunión general. Asegúrate de que todo queda bajo control y ven al castillo cuando puedas. Quiero un informe detallado acerca de este ataque.

\- Si, señor - dijo con el mismo gesto descarado de siempre.

Con una media sonrisa Harry se dio la vuelta y caminó de vuelta al castillo, pero una vez fuera del bosque cambió de idea. Se alejó del bosque caminando de vuelta al acantilado norte. Allí soltó al prisionero en el suelo, le desató y le dominó antes de despertarle.

Se sorprendió al ejecutar el hechizo de dominio, pues aunque hacía mucho tiempo que sólo empleaba la varita como refuerzo para los hechizos más complicados, los hechizos de magia negra se le resistían aún con ella. En cambio esta vez no necesitó la varita siquiera, la cadena había actuado por si sola, respondiendo a sus deseos y volviendo más sencilla la ejecución de aquel maleficio. La miró sin terminar de decidir si confiar en ella o no.

Mientras el mago despertó en el suelo.

\- Has dormido bien? - le preguntó Harry.

\- Si, señor. Muy cómodo - dijo con la vista perdida.

Harry se sentó también en el suelo, mirando al horizonte.

\- Me he dejado la escoba en el bosque - recordó.

\- Vaya.

Harry se perdió en sus pensamientos. Acarició la capa blanca que llevaba sobre los hombros y se la cerró más. Buscando un calor que últimamente parecía imposiblede encontrar.

\- Crees que volverá?

\- Eh... quién, señor?

Se dio cuenta de lo absurdo de la situación, así que se levantó y puso rumbo al castillo una vez más.

\- Nada, olvídalo. Volvamos.

* * *

Buenas!

Aquí tenéis mi regalito de año nuevo como algunas me han pedido :D

Os adelanto que vamos a empezar un nuevo arco a partir del próximo capítulo y probablemente estemos acercándonos al final. Me he planteado hacer varias partes para poder ir cerrando todos los frentes abiertos, que no son pocos, pero nuevamente será la historia la que decida, como todo lo que está ocurriendo desde el principio.

Que tengáis una feliz noche todos y todas!! Espero seguir contando con vosotros el próximo año. Muchas gracias por seguir ahí cada capítulo y por cada comentario, me dais la vida -

Un abrazo y hasta el próximo año!

Kanna


	36. Capítulo 36

Hacía casi una semana que se había ido de Eday. Una semana que parecía una eternidad. Parece increíble cómo pasa el tiempo cuando no puedes dejar el miedo de lado ni un segundo, cuando la cama o la comida son una utopía.

En un primer momento había parado a hacer noche en la isla más próxima, pues no conocía prácticamente el archipiélago. Se había ocultado en una de las viejas casetas que adornaban el llano terreno de las islas y había tratado de dormir, sin éxito. La humedad y los sentimientos se lo impedían.

Al amanecer del primer día había salido a pasear por la isla. Debía encontrar un mapa muggle al menos para orientarse. Lo había encontrado cerca de una pequeña reserva natural en la costa este. Estaba medio borrado y muy pequeño, pero le sirvió para orientarse para el viaje de aquella noche. Después buscó algo de comida, pero no llevaba nada encima más que la varita, y sin dinero su única opción era robar, aquello hubiese llamado la atención y tampoco deseaba que le vieran demasiado. En este momento todos eran enemigos, por lo que desistió de su búsqueda y simplemente se ocultó hasta la noche.

Había tenido que dejar atrás varias islas más habitadas, pues sus planes aún estaban sin terminar y lo único que tenía claro era que su libertad pasaba por la soledad.

Solía viajar entre islas de noche porque tenía menos posibilidades de ser descubierto. Durante el día había ido, principalmente, en busca de refugio de la eterna lluvia otoñal del norte de Escocia.

Las casetas en las que se ocultaba estaban medio abandonadas. Parecían estar ahí exclusivamente para almacenar herramientas de cosecha, pero tampoco era época de cosecha, por lo que sus dueños no vendrían a trabajar la tierra ni a molestar, por lo que las posibilidades de ser descubierto eran muy bajas.

Aquellas casetas eran un buen refugio, pero allí no disponía de comida ni de comodidades. Llevaba la misma ropa con la que había salido del castillo y estaba empapada de la lluvia y sucia del barro. Aunque cada día trataba de limpiarla con hechizos, sabía que no podía hacer mucha magia, pues esta terminaría delatándole.

Al cuarto día, finalmente, había encontrado el lugar perfecto.

Agotado, y muerto de frío y hambre, había encontrado, en mitad de la noche, una iglesia perdida en medio de una de las islas. Entró en busca de algo de calor, pero inmediatamente le recibió el párroco responsable del lugar.

\- Buenas noches, veo que te has perdido...

¿Cómo sabía que se había perdido?

\- Buscas refugio? Acabo de preparar la cena, quieres compartirla?

Draco estuvo tentado de dar media vuelta, aquello ya era demasiado, no pensaba quedarse a vivir de la caridad de un cura, en una iglesia, como un triste mendigo. Estaba dispuesto a muchas cosas pero no a la caridad.

Pero llevaba varios días sin comer, no podía seguir adelante si se desmayaba por el hambre. Tendría que aceptar su oferta.

\- No sabe quién soy. Podría matarle y destruir todo esto en segundos.

\- Por supuesto que puedes, pero sé que no lo harás - dijo el padre con una sonrisa.

A Draco le molestó bastante la seguridad con la que lo afirmó. ¿Se estaba riendo de él?

\- Cómo estás tan seguro? - le retó.

\- Hijo mío, te has visto? Imagino que no. Ven a cenar, anda, y más tarde trataremos el tema de la destrucción mortal.

Definitivamente se estaba riendo de él, pero tenía comida y un lugar caliente para pasar la noche. Se acercó a él mientras le mostraba el camino.

Entró en una pequeña sala, con una mesa sencilla, un par de sillas y detrás una cocina rústica con una cazuela llena de algo humeante que olía demasiado bien. Buscó rastros de veneno en el aroma, pero no encontró nada.

" Por supuesto que no tiene veneno, es su cena y la va a compartir contigo, estúpido" dijo una voz parecida a la de Potter en su cabeza.

El hombre puso unos platos y unas cucharas en la mesa, luego la cazuela.

\- Te gusta el caldo montañés? Es mi especialidad.

Draco respondió con un gruñido mientras observaba todo. Aparentemente era una sala humilde, de una persona con una vida humilde y sencilla. Sin grandes adornos. Se imaginó viviendo ahí, e inmediatamente lo descartó.

\- Siéntate y cuéntame, cómo te llamas?

Ya estaba con las preguntas personales.

\- Me llamo... Harry.

Harry era un nombre más común que Draco, y si quería empezar una vida nueva debía empezar por cambiarse el nombre. Ya se le podía haber ocurrido uno mejor. Bueno, ya se lo cambiaría la próxima vez que le preguntaran. Total, se iría por la mañana...

\- ... aquí?

\- Perdón?

\- Digo que cómo has llegado hasta aquí? Viniste a observar las aves?

\- Aves?

El cura sonrió y le sirvió un buen plato de caldo con carne y verduras.

\- Esta isla es famosa por su observatorio de aves, la única forma de llegar hasta aquí es mediante un ferry o una avioneta.

\- Ah si, vine en ferry - mintió Draco.

Sólo le faltaba que aquel muggle le delatara. La sopa olía de maravilla, empezó a salivar pero mantuvo la compostura. Lo poco que le quedaba de sus padres era su educación. Tomó la cena con cuidado y elegancia. El hombre le observaba a cada rato. Trataba de disimular pero no lo conseguía. Llevaba el plato a la mitad cuando empezó a molestarle su manera de observarle.

\- Ocurre algo?

\- Me agrada ver tus buenos modales en la mesa, no son habituales en la gente que viene por aquí.

Mierda. No le había dado tiempo a pensar en su nueva identidad para fingirla y actuar. Bueno, ya la pensaría para cambiarla con el próximo desconocido, había estado demasiado abstraído con el increíble sabor de la sopa. Tenía que cambiar las tornas.

\- Y usted qué hace aquí? A qué se dedica?

\- Atiendo la parroquia y doy misa a los visitantes. El oficio de esta isla es humilde pero muy valorado por los pocos habitantes y visitantes que acuden cada día.

Poco a poco la conversación se derivó hacia las costumbres de la isla, los visitantes y cosas que no tenían nada que ver con su identidad ni su pasado. Así que se fue relajando poco a poco.

A Draco el caldo le supo a gloria, tras tantos días sin comer era como volver a tener fuerzas y energía para pensar y moverse. Además le había templado el cuerpo y antes de darse cuenta se le estaban cerrando los ojos.

El padre le había ofrecido quedarse a dormir esa noche, y aunque al principio se lo había pensado, había terminado aceptando.

Le había llevado a una habitación con cuatro sencillas camas cubiertas con mantas de aspecto rasposo. También le había entregado un par de prendas de ropa limpias para dormir.

\- Déjame tu ropa, parece necesitar un lavado. Deseas darte una ducha? El baño está al fondo.

Con cierta reticencia Draco le había entregado su túnica. Era extraño que no comentara nada sobre ella, pero el cansancio le pedía dormir a gritos.

\- Buenas noches, Harry - dijo el hombre antes de salir y cerrar la puerta.

Los recuerdos acudieron a él como un rayo, quemando sus entrañas y poniéndole los pelos de punta. Él sólo había podido murmurar aquella frase cuando el verdadero Harry estaba totalmente dormido.

Fue al baño y se dio una ducha rápida, el agua caliente era un lujo poco valorado. Se puso el pijama y se metió en la cama. Ahí pudo corroborar que las mantas raspaban antes de quedarse profundamente dormido.

* * *

Buenas!!

Aquí estoy de vuelta con un capítulo bastante extenso. Ya sabéis dónde andaba Draco metido. Veremos qué ocurre en su aventura en solitario. De momento el pobrecillo ha encontrado un plato de sopa y una cama, se la negué durante 4 días, pobrecito mío :(

Quién será este cura nada sospechoso y oportuno? :)

Y volvieron las sábanas rasposas! jajajaja Es algo típico de las islas Orcadas, dormir con sábanas que raspan xD

Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo! Feliz noche de reyes!

Un abrazo

Kanna


	37. Capítulo 37

_Draco abrió los ojos y se encontró con los ojos de su madre que le contemplaban con amor. Le estaba acariciando el pelo con ternura, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas que empañaban el brillo de aquella sonrisa que siempre había anhelado desde pequeño._

_Una sonrisa dulce, elegante, cariñosa y verdaderamente hermosa como solo podía ser la sonrisa de una madre.__Todo lo que había hecho en su vida había sido en realidad por ganarse el premio de aquella sonrisa. Como un faro en la noche, ella le guiaba a la luz de la vida. Cada uno de los buenos momentos que recordaba contaban con ella y su sonrisa._

_Las Navidades en la mansión, los paseos entre su jardín de rosas, mientras ella le mostraba como cortarlas para no dañarlas, durante cada despedida en el andén 9 y 3/4... Incluso los malos momentos habían sido menos malos si ella conseguía sonreír. Cuando los mortífagos tomaron su casa, cuando tuvo que ser testigo de aquella promesa con Snape..._

_Incluso ahora, con aquellas ganas de vomitar que tenía, con el estómago convertido en lava, con cada centímetro de su cuerpo dolorido por las múltiples heridas infectadas, sin fuerzas ni ganas de seguir viviendo, ver aquella sonrisa le tranquilizó y le dijo que todo estaría bien. Draco trató de moverse pero su cuerpo se negaba a responder mientras las cosas a su alrededor daban vueltas._

_ \- Draco, cariño, cómo estás?_

_Él quiso responder, pero suficiente le estaba costando mantener los ojos abiertos como para articular una respuesta. Con un esfuerzo sobrehumano levantó una mano y agarró la mano de su madre, la sintió fría y temblorosa pero firme. Ella la besó a través de los vendajes._

_ \- Cariño, escúchame, debo irme - explicó lentamente. - Aquí estarás a salvo. Por favor, no salgas bajo ningún concepto y no vuelvas a buscarnos. Me has entendido?_

_Draco parpadeó e intentó negar levemente, con el pánico reflejado en sus ojos, pero ella le abrazó con delicadeza, le besó en la frente_,_ ignorando su reacción. _

_ \- Tu padre y yo te queremos mucho, Draco. No lo olvides nunca._

_Los párpados se le cerraban, pero los abrió a tiempo de verla salir por una puerta. Una lágrima se le escapó, un segundo antes de que su cuerpo moribundo cediese a la inconsciencia de nuevo._

* * *

Volvió a despertar en una cama humilde, con mantas rasposas, con los ojos empapados.

¿Había estado llorando mientras dormía?

Por supuesto aquel sueño pertenecía a un momento casi olvidado. Después de aquel día no había vuelto a verla. Recordaba haber despertado mucho tiempo después, totalmente desorientado y en un lugar desconocido.

Unos golpes le sacaron de sus pensamientos. Se frotó los ojos, se levantó y abrió la puerta del cuarto.

\- Voy a salir, Harry. Aquí tienes tu ropa, puedes tomar el desayuno en la cocina.

Se le había olvidado que se había presentado como Harry.

\- De acuerdo, gracias.

\- Te recomiendo que vayas a ver el faro, es muy interesante. Tiene muy buenas vistas.

Había visto las islas desde el cielo tantas veces que dudaba que un faro fuese a sorprenderle pero no quiso ser descortés.

\- Gracias. Buen día.

El hombre se dio la vuelta y salió. Draco organizó la cama, se vistió y dejó su ropa doblada, como a él le gustaba, sobre la cama. Quizá se quedase allí un par de noches hasta que consiguiese trazar un plan.

Salió y fue a desayunar. No había grandes delicias pero eran comestibles y podía calentar algo de café.

Un café.

No recordaba la última vez que había podido tomar uno recién hecho. No esperaba demasiado de aquel café barato, pero menos daba una piedra.

Se sentó y se puso a pensar en quién sería aquel hombre y porqué le estaría ayudando desinteresadamente. Ahora resultaría que el mundo estaba lleno de estúpidos Potter.

Potter...

Qué estaría haciendo? Le estaría echando de menos? Estaría celebrando su libertad? Le habrían capturado ya?

Esta idea le encogió el estómago. No quería imaginarle en manos del tipo que les había liberado, estaba claro que tenía algo personal con él, pero aunque hubiese deseado quedarse a su lado para defenderle él le había rechazado directa y abiertamente.

Demasiadas veces.

Sacudió la cabeza, aquel ya no era su problema, ahora tenía sus propios asuntos. No tenía ni idea de cómo seguiría en adelante. Debía evitar la magia y la transformación, pues un sólo avistamiento sería su ruina.

De un trago se terminó el café y se levantó con decisión. Iría a ver el faro, si resultaba ser un lugar tranquilo lo convertiría en su base, allí podría encontrar la paz y la soledad que necesitaba.

Salió de la iglesia y vio que la lluvia había amainado y la temperatura era algo más benigna. Quizá fuese una señal.

Fue hacia la costa en la que había visto el faro la noche anterior. Cuando llegó echó un vistazo a su alrededor, buscando entradas o salidas alternativas, restos de magia y otras cosas que pudieran suponer un peligro.

Sintió un leve rastro de magia en el ambiente, al acercarse a la puerta del faro y se puso en guardia.

Echó un vistazo a su alrededor pero no vio nada sospechoso. Quizá algún mago hubiese pasado por allí de visita simplemente.

Entró y subió sus escaleras de madera antigua. El crujido, que sonaba como un trueno allí dentro al pisar cada escalón, hacía que cualquiera que le pudiese estar esperando supiese a ciencia cierta que estaba allí.

Había llegado la noche anterior, no podían haberle encontrado tan rápido, y tampoco podían saber que visitaría el faro, ¿no? Aquel muggle no podía haber dado la señal de alarma y...

" Por Merlín, Draco! Te estás volviendo un paranoico!"

Si, su Potter interior tenía razón, debía buscar pruebas y permanecer alerta, esa si era una buena defensa.

Terminó de subir las escaleras y fue visitando cada habitación construida alrededor del puro central del faro. Todas eran asimétricas y muy molestas, unas vacías, otras con herramientas y materiales de mantenimiento, un baño... Bueno, pintaba bien para ser una base secreta.

Finalmente llegó a la parte más alta, el lugar donde se encontraba el enorme foco giratorio. Se acercó a la barandilla que rodeaba la parte superior y miró al horizonte. Las vistas eran realmente impresionantes.

Mirando al horizonte trató de hacerse una idea de su orientación. Podría ver la isla de Eday desde allí? Podría al menos ver si una enorme columna de humo estuviese arrasando con todo... No, no quería ver eso, pero desde que se había ido no podía quitarse la sensación de que sin él no podría aguantar mucho tiempo allí. De nuevo aquel nudo en el estómago.

Quizá, y sólo quizá, ¿estaba pasando algo por alto?

Sentía que había algo que no encajaba en todo aquello, pero dolía demasiado recordar. Aquello ya pertenecía al pasado, sus caminos se habían separado de nuevo y esta era su realidad actual. Cuanto antes se hiciera a la idea mejor...

Las lágrimas resbalaron por su cara ante ese pensamiento.

Podría haber sido tan perfecto... Tantos años esperando un poco de interés por él, recibiendo solo desprecios... Un día de repente había aparecido y, bueno, no fueron días perfectos, pero fueron, no fue la mejor de las relaciones pero... pero le quería, joder. Le quería más allá de todos los malos tratos, sabía que ese no era él, sabía que algo pasaba, desconocía lo que era porque nunca le había contado nada, pero los hechos estaban ahí.

Cada día.

Cada noche.

Por primera vez se dejó llevar por el llanto.

El estruendo de las olas al chocar con las rocas camuflaban los sollozos. El aire húmedo, con olor a sal, enfriaba y arrastraba sus lágrimas de vuelta al mar, pero nada se podía llevar aquel dolor.

Se odiaba por ser tan débil, por no poder dominar sus sentimientos, por no poder olvidar... espera, si podía olvidar.

Se llevó la varita hasta la sien...

\- Sigues siendo tan estúpido como siempre - dijo alguien de pronto a sus espaldas.

Draco se quedó de piedra cuando se giró y vio al mago enmascarado apuntándole con la varita.

* * *

Buenas!

Otro capítulo más! Que cada día me cuesta más actualizar, ya va quedando menos!

Draco se está dando cuenta de muchas cosas en estos días, demasiadas lecciones para su orgullo xD

El faro está basado en el de la película Shutter Island, una de mis películas favoritas, por si queréis imaginarlo mejor.

La isla y la iglesia existen también en la realidad, podéis verlas en google maps. Se llama Hollandstoun, la iglesia es Old Kirk.

Por cierto, la primera parte está especialmente dedicada a mi lectora mami, Perlita. No pude evitar imaginarte arruyando a Draco como hubieras hecho con tus niños :)

Muchas gracias por vuestros comentarios cada capítulo!! Prometo terminarla por vosotras! Mandadme ánimos! Jajaja

Un abrazo y hasta el próximo capítulo!

Kanna


	38. Capítulo 38

El enmascarado tenía la varita lista, Draco sin embargo tuvo que buscarla entre los pliegues de la túnica.

\- Petrificus totalus - dijo bajo la máscara.

Inmediatamente Draco quedó inmóvil. Maldijo su mala suerte mientras daba con sus huesos en el suelo.

¡Una semana habían tardado en encontrarle!

El puto rastro de magia seguramente era una barrera de aviso y el puto cura seguro era un aliado suyo infiltrado. Su aventura había durado poco, sin Potter no era capaz de sobrevivir visto lo visto. Menudo fracaso de persona.

\- Qué cojones hacías mirando al infinito? Se te ha olvidado que te buscan? Siempre supe que te faltaba una pizca de inteligencia, pero ahora me has confirmado que me equivocaba, eres abiertamente tonto - dijo el mago agachándose para colocarle boca arriba. - ¿Estabas llorando? Joder, Malfoy.

El mago se incorporó, se giró hacia la puerta y la selló mágicamente. Después se asomó a la barandilla de la terraza del faro y echó un vistazo. Entonces se quitó la máscara. Unos ojos negros le miraron con condescendencia y diversión.

\- En qué pensabas, Draco? No se te puede dejar solo - dijo deshaciendo el petrificus. - No vayas a hacer ninguna locura ahora.

Draco se puso en pie lentamente, se había golpeado el hombro en la caída y ahora le costaba moverlo.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí, Kyle?

Kyle le dedicó una de esas sonrisas seguras y descaradas que le habían enamorado hace años.

Hacía muchísimo tiempo que no le veía. No había cambiado demasiado, seguía llevando su pelo negro suelto, cayendo en cascada por su espalda. Aquellos ojos levemente rasgados, denotaban su procedencia del norte de Rusia.

Bajo la túnica holgada podía adivinar aún ese cuerpo fibroso y delgado que tan bien conocía. La gracilidad con la que se movía le decía que no estaba en absoluto desentrenado.

\- Encontrarte antes que tus captores. He venido de avanzadilla.

\- Cómo has sabido que estaba aquí?

\- ¿No te ha parecido muy oportuna la manera de recibirte del señor párroco? - dijo jugueteando con su varita. - Además, eres terriblemente predecible y un romántico aunque no lo admitas.

\- Si, pero no me quedaba otra opción.

De hecho si la tenía, pero sus necesidades humanas le habían hecho bajar la guardia.

\- Lo sé. William es un buen hombre, afortunadamente está de nuestro lado. Tienes un ángel que te cuida Draco - dijo con teatralidad.

\- Si, un ángel negro...

Kyle rió abiertamente mientras paseaba por la estancia haciendo equilibrios.

\- Te echaba de menos, dragón - dijo parándose y mirándole a los ojos.

Draco guardó silencio, le parecía lo más honesto. Aquellos ojos seguían teniendo un potente efecto sobre él, la seguridad de su mirada y la seducción que tenían de manera natural.

Pero su aventura había terminado tiempo atrás, por lo que decirle que él también le extrañaba no sería falso pero si sería meterse en terrenos pantanosos.

Ese chico había sido su primer salvador, la primera cara amiga que había visto tras ver marchar a su madre.

Él le había ayudado durante el tiempo que estuvo en la reserva, anímica y profesionalmente, incluso llegaron a trabajar juntos antes de que le atrapasen por segunda vez. Eran como hermanos, se entendían a la perfección en todos los sentidos, y por eso mismo sabría que no estaba siendo honesto.

Decidió cambiar de tema sutilmente.

\- Qué vas a hacer ahora que me has encontrado, Kyle?

\- Por supuesto daré un informe negativo, pero tienes que volver con Potter.

\- No pienso volver allí - negó Draco con rotundidad.

\- ¿Cómo que no? ¿Tú estás tonto? Él es el único capaz de protegerte.

\- ¡Él no quiere que esté allí!

Kyle se pasó la mano por su larga melena y jugueteó con ella.

\- Draco... no sé lo que habrá ocurrido pero... - Kyle suspiró. - Me parece que te falta información.

\- No, Kyle. Tengo toda la información necesaria. De alguna manera terminó atado a mi, circunstancia que utilizó en su beneficio y favor. Le venía perfectamente tener a su servicio un dragón al que dominar para defender su estúpido castillo.

\- ¡Él te sacó de Rumanía!

\- ¡Claro! Porque es un estúpido con complejo de héroe, un megalómano que se cree capaz de cambiar el mundo y pasar por encima de los demás. ¿Qué demonios hace tratando de defender un castillo que ni siquiera le pertenece?

Kyle le miró y guardó silencio, esperando que Draco se calmara. Estaba abogando por su rival, pero necesitaba que él comprendiera, era la única manera de mantenerle a salvo.

\- Te contaré una historia de algo que ocurrió mientras dormías - empezó Kyle acercándose teatralmente a la terraza. - Él iba a huir solo, pero modificó todos sus planes y se arriesgó a que todo fracasara por salvarte a ti también. Efectivamente es un estúpido con complejo de héroe, y ambos seguiríais allí encerrados por su heroicidad de no ser porque le abrí el camino en el último segundo para que te sacase de allí. Justo después de que os llevasen de vuelta a tu celda con aquella cadena al cuello.

\- ¿Tú? ¿Qué hacías allí?

\- Fui a por ti, Draco. En cuanto supe que te habían capturado me infiltré para sacarte de allí, por desgracia para mi el estúpido Potter ya lo tenía todo organizado para la fuga y se me adelantó.

Malfoy no dijo nada. Aquella parte no la sabía. Desconocía que Potter quería huir por su cuenta, nunca había hablado de ello, aún así, ¿lo había arriesgado todo para llevarle con él y ponerle a salvo?

La percepción que empezaba a tener de los acontecimientos estaba cambiando, pero sus últimas palabras volvieron a su mente.

\- Me dijo a la cara antes de que apareciese el tío que nos quitó la cadena que no quería verme. Que todo había sido un error, que sólo sería feliz cuando saliese de su vida - dijo Draco cabizbajo, sintiendo de nuevo el dolor de aquellas palabras.

\- ¿Sabes cuál era la finalidad de ataros?

Draco negó con la cabeza. Kyle le miró furioso.

\- Lo supe porque estaba allí en el momento en que ocurrió todo. La intención del líder era que Potter te dominara para conseguir lo que los Caballeros esperaban de ti.

Esta vez Draco fruncio el ceño.

\- A eso se refería aquel día...

\- Qué?

\- El líder, cuando nos liberó dijo que Harry no me había dominado. No entendí a qué se refería...

\- Se refería a que Potter tiene a todo el mundo bajo su control con uno de los hechizos de dominación más poderosos que hemos desarrollado. No le hubiese costado nada hacer lo mismo contigo, si su plan realmente hubiese sido utilizarte para sus propósitos, ¿no crees?

El cerebro del rubio estaba a punto de explotar con tantas revelaciones. Se dio la vuelta y volvió a mirar al horizonte. El sol estaba oculto tras nubes de lluvia una vez más.

\- ¿Por qué, Kyle? ¿Por qué haces esto?

Kyle soltó una carcajada y se acercó a Draco. Con delicadeza le apartó el flequillo rubio de la cara, dejando que sus dedos rozasen su piel.

\- Draco, no quiero verte de nuevo en sus garras y si la única manera es confiándote al héroe estúpido, lo haré.

Depositó un suave beso en la comisura de sus labios. Draco se estremeció y su cuerpo reaccionó, sujetándole las manos tiró de él y le besó, pero no fue lo mismo.

Kyle era atractivo, pero no era Potter. Él lo percibió y le apartó con una sonrisa triste.

\- Además... - dijo alejándose en dirección a la puerta, hablando sin mirarle. - Si estáis separados no podréis hacerles frente, y sabes que adoro el caos y la guerra.

\- Kyle... - susurró Draco inseguro.

\- ¿Si?

\- Ven conmigo.

\- No, Draco. Me necesitáis allí y mucho. Vete antes de que sea tarde y, por la jorobada de Ostánkino, no dejes que te atrapen de nuevo.

\- ¿Tarde? ¿Por qué? ¿ La qué...?

\- Porque ya están allí, Malfoy. A media noche asaltarán el castillo, y sin ti no sobrevivirá nadie.

Kyle salió cerrando la puerta con fuerza y dejando a Draco en el caos más absoluto.

* * *

Ay mi Kyle!! Me encanta, es un personaje que originalmente fue creado para una partida de rol de mesa! Tenía un trasfondo bastante interesante y unas preciosas alas negras. Quizá le volvamos a ver, porque tuvo una experiencia algo vívida con nuestro dragón blanco.

Podría hacer un extra sobre cómo se conocieron y su historia, ¿os gustaría?

Ya me contaréis!

Un abrazo.

Kanna

PD: La jorobada de Ostánkino pertenece al folklore mágico ruso ;)


	39. Capítulo 39

Harry se acostó tarde aquella noche. Había sido una reunión intensa, había tenido que contarle a Ron y Hermione todo lo que había ocurrido desde que habían llegado al castillo, desde la búsqueda de los gigantes hasta el ataque de ese mismo día.

Heist había estado presente de manera educada y respetuosa, cosa que había sorprendido mucho a Harry.

\- El castillo tiene sus propias defensas desde tiempos inmemoriales, señor. No tema nada - había afirmado el fantasma.

Hermione le había mirado con desconfianza. ¿Qué habría visto ella en Heist que él mismo había pasado por alto?

Ella por su parte había informado de las cosas que había encontrado, como la biblioteca y el plano. Harry se había sorprendido de no haber encontrado algo así en todos esos meses, pero en realidad el castillo era un completo misterio para él, lo había utilizado como estructura simplemente. Seguro que había mil cosas escondidas que desconocía. Hermione había mencionado que tenía un presentimiento muy fuerte sobre aquel castillo y su dueño. Quizá ahí radicase su desconfianza en Heist.

En general, había quedado muy satisfecho con el equipo que tenía ahora mismo; Hermione era sin duda el cerebro, la investigación, la parte histórica y la organización de medios; Ron sería el comandante de su pequeño ejército de magos oscuros dominados, tendría que practicar un poco el hechizo de dominio, pero debían ir por partes, además, era bueno recopilando información acerca de los movimientos del enemigo durante la batalla. Tanto quidditch había dado resultado.

Por otro lado, aunque no había llegado a tiempo para la reunión, tenía a Nott, al cual había preferido no mencionar todavía de manera personal. Contaba con su dominio de las bestias llegado el momento.

Pero seguía faltando su pieza clave, faltaba tanto en el equipo como en su vida en general. Estaba echando de menos al estúpido rubio más de lo que se quería reconocer a sí mismo. Era un alivio contar con sus amigos, pero ellos eran añadidos en su vida, Draco era parte de ella. Y no ya sólo en el plano personal, pues el rubio había hecho grandes avances en antídotos y contra hechizos para los maleficios empleados por los caballeros entre otras muchas cosas, había resultado ser más útil de lo que esperaba.

Él había estado dentro del lado oscuro, junto a él, las artes oscuras habían formado parte de su vida de una manera mucho más natural que en sus amigos, y eso se notaba a la hora de afrontar los problemas y buscar soluciones cuando había magia oscura implicada en la ecuación.

Todo era mucho más sencillo con él.

La manta de repente le daba demasiado calor, la retiró y se tapó hasta la cintura. Se tumbó de lado, mirando hacia su lado de la cama y pasó la mano por la sábana, acariciándola, sintiendo su agradable tacto. Le echaba tanto de menos...

Al principio, cuando se fugaron de Rumanía, pensaba que lo que había sentido por Draco, aquella vez cuando le vio transformarse, era fruto de la necesidad, pero una vez que habían salido de allí todo había sido un caos en su interior.

Durante semanas había querido convencerse de que todo era por el dominio y el poder, que la atracción salvaje que sentía por Malfoy pertenecía al baúl de la maldad que Rumanía había despertado en él.

Una noche, presa de la desesperación y el deseo, decidió que se sacaría de dentro aquella sensación de necesidad por el rubio a la fuerza. Le había asaltado mientras dormía a su lado, le había enmudecido por primera vez con la mordaza que seguiría usando mucho tiempo después, le había sometido a su voluntad y le había obligado a permanecer quieto.

Había perdido totalmente la cabeza y Draco había pasado la mitad del tiempo inconsciente debido a los excesos que había cometido en él, físicos y mágicos, pero lejos de quitarse las ganas de vomitar, como había esperado, descubrió que lo había disfrutado. Demasiado.

Al día siguiente la culpabilidad le había hecho arrepentirse y había intentado suavizar las cosas con él tras curarle y asegurarse de que estaba bien. Draco había pasado varios días sin mirarle ni hablarle.

Aquella cadena le había convertido en un desalmado, un sádico, que se había negado a ser consciente de sus sentimientos.

Su táctica no había dado resultado, cada noche le deseaba más y más, y Draco empezó a ser más dócil, tanto que en algunas ocasiones sintió que hasta él lo deseaba.

Aprendió a controlar la violencia tras ser consciente de que, ver los ojos de su enemigo suplicarle que no parase, le provocaba más placer que tenerle inconsciente.

Día a día había terminado obsesionado con él.

Con el torrente de sensaciones que le provocaba tenerle cerca, acariciarle, besarle... sensaciones que nunca había conseguido con una mujer.

Sin duda, Draco era un hombre increíble. Fuerte, moldeable, seductor y pasional, al mismo tiempo que elegante y digno. Era inteligente y capaz de tomar decisiones en momentos difíciles.

Menos mal que no estaba ahí para escuchar esos pensamientos. Se ahorcaría a si mismo antes de reconocer verbalmente que era un partidazo.

Este pensamiento le dio risa. Una risa triste que le recordó la época de niños.

Cada día tenía más claro que habrían sido grandes amigos, el terror de la escuela de haber estado juntos en slytherin.

Era un tema al que le había dado muchas vueltas, aquel sombrero roñoso había visto mucho antes que él su interior, pues con los caballeros Harry había encontrado su verdadero yo.

Una persona capaz de ver de manera objetiva lo que todo el mundo pre juzgaba por el miedo que se les había impuesto a eso. La magia negra era tan útil como la blanca, y aquel concepto de bien y mal se había desvanecido para él.

Este es un mundo donde cada uno tiene sus razones para luchar por las cosas, y hace cuánto está en su mano para conseguirlo. Desde el primero hasta el último. Sin embargo la gente teme a lo desconocido y tratar de entenderlo te convierte, a sus ojos, en el enemigo.

En parte se alegró cuando había sido dado por muerto en Londres, si creían que había muerto no le buscarían, no le encontrarían y no le juzgarian por buscar su camino. No había sido hasta que había aceptado esta otra cara de la magia, que había comprendido todo esto. Que en el mundo no hay magia buena o magia mala, ambas dañan y ambas curan, de maneras distintas. Las dos caras de una misma moneda. Ambas necesarias, ambas prescindibles.

Draco había entendido eso mucho antes que él, por eso le admiraba, porque había aprendido algo así siendo todavía un niño, a la fuerza.

Se recordó a si mismo, con 17 años, totalmente ciego luchando contra lo que le habían convencido era malo y, sin más cuestiones, había actuado, sin pensar en las consecuencias para los demás, sin tener en cuenta la gente que moriría. Le habían encomendado un propósito y él lo había acatado. Fin.

Draco sin embargo ya conocía la realidad y en su única oportunidad de decidir y buscar su propio camino, habían entrado de nuevo los mismos que le habían manipulado a él desde pequeño.

Sintió esa rabia familiar el su pecho cuando se dio cuenta de que intentando salvarle de aquél lugar no había hecho más que ponerle al cuello otra cadena.

Su decisión heroica no había dado mejores frutos que la de aquellos que le habían atado a él mismo a una creencia para usarle como arma contra un asesino. Estaba repitiendo los errores que habían cometido con él.

Con razón Draco se había ido. Probablemente fuese la primera vez que había tomado una decisión por su cuenta.

Aunque no le gustara, aunque ahora le echara de menos, si esa era su decisión debía aceptarla y seguir adelante sin él.

Se sorprendió cuando sintió su almohada humedecida por unas lágrimas que no era consciente de estar derramando.

Le echaba de menos, joder. Le echaba tanto de menos que le dolía. Sumado al arrepentimiento que sentía por haber hecho las cosas así... la cadena volvió a palpitar, sintió la furia en ella. Ahora no podía permitirse otra explosión descontrolada de magia pues le necesitaban allí.

Hizo un gran esfuerzo por calmarse, cogió aire, salió de la cama y fue hacia la ventana. La luna nueva dejaba una oscuridad impenetrable en los terrenos. No podría ver a nadie hasta que este no estuviera pegado al cristal de la ventana.

Habían atacado hacía unas horas, el siguiente ataque tardaría al menos un día en llegar, con un poco de suerte podría estar tranquilo un día o dos.

Volvió a la cama y trató de dormir.

Empezaba a conciliar el sueño cuando vio la luz roja, tenue, a través del cristal de la ventana.

Nott avisaba, desde el bosque, de un nuevo ataque.

* * *

Buenas! Siento el retraso en la actualización, pero llevo un ritmo de vida ahora mismo que no tengo tiempo de nada!

Capítulo de reflexión. Ya tenéis cómo fue el descubrimiento de Harry de su atracción por el dragón. Más oscuro de lo queme gustaría, pero es Dark Harry en su peor versión, sin sentimientos ni control. Pobrecito mi Draco.

Quedan pocos capítulos, dos y el epílogo si todo sale como espero. Agarraos porque vienen curvas XD

Muchas gracias a todos los que seguís ahí. Nunca me cansaré de darlas, y por vuestra paciencia.

Un abrazo y hasta el próximo capítulo!

Kanna


	40. Capítulo 40

La luna nueva en lo alto observa cómo se acercan al castillo. Observa como un juez, sabe que debe ser imparcial, que no puede intervenir, sólo puede esperar expectante para descubrir quién se hará con la victoria.

Cientos de encapuchados con máscaras llevan horas colocándose en silencio, sin ningún tipo de altercado, organizados como los especialistas que son, en los puntos estratégicos que parecen haber ensayado durante meses o años. Conocen sus posiciones, su lugar, su cometido.

Mientras tanto, el castillo duerme, totalmente ajeno a todo lo que está ocurriendo más allá de las murallas. El bosque y sus habitantes también duermen, recuperándose aún, reparando daños y pérdidas del último asalto, producido hace sólo unas pocas horas.

Los que no van a pie lo hacen por el aire. Criaturas aladas sobrevuelan el terreno, calculando distancias, vigilando que no haya interrupciones. Los pocos murciélagos que se cruzan en su camino son atrapados y despedazados sin piedad entre sus fauces.

El primer grupo de magos localiza la barrera defensiva del castillo y se posiciona frente a ella, separados entre si por una distancia aproximada de un metro. Van a fulminarla con un ataque organizado llegado el momento.

Otros magos, armados con cadenas que cuelgan inertes en sus brazos, atadas a nada, esperan a una distancia prudencial de la barrera, unos metros por detrás de la vanguardia.

Entonces llega él.

Montado en una bestia alada de apariencia infrahumana. Un monstruo sin carne ni músculos, las cuencas de los ojos vacías. Las alas que le sostienen en el aire mágicamente se mueven como si en algún momento hubieran tenido una función física real. Como movido por la inercia de la gravedad a la que debía desafiar pero que ahora es solo eso, un recuerdo.

El guardián lo siente desde el bosque, se acerca al extremo norte y al asomarse, ve al monstruo posarse en el suelo, no muy lejos del castillo, esperando paciente su momento. Se queda paralizado, no sabe muy bien cómo reaccionar, demasiado impresionado por aquella visión infernal. Con dificultad aprecia cómo unos seres alados aterrizan y se quedan junto a él como guardianes.

Uno de ellos dirige su cara hacia él, pero no puede ver su expresión, tiene el rostro oculto bajo una máscara, como todos.

El guardián echa a correr hacia en interior del bosque, aterrorizado. Despierta a los gigantes a gritos, les dice que se preparen inmediatamente para la guerra. Ellos con gran jaleo se despiertan y corren hacia sus posiciones. Después sale en busca de los kelpies, pero alguien le abate por detrás y le hace caer. Le sujetan por el cuello y el guardián, antes de pensar en su propia defensa, lanza un chorro de luz roja al aire. Debe avisar del ataque, aunque sea mucho más que tarde.

Las chispas vuelan raudas desde su varita y sobrepasan las copas de los árboles. Estas iluminan la oscura noche como fuegos artificiales. Todos pueden ver la señal, amigos y enemigos.

Comienza la urgencia.

Es el pistoletazo de salida.

Ahora o nunca.

Los magos armados frente a la barrera levantan sus varitas al mismo tiempo y al grito de su líder provocan cientos de pequeñas explosiones de gran potencia, que hacen temblar los cimientos del castillo. La barrera queda reducida en segundos.

El paso está libre.

Un murmullo se extiende como la pólvora por toda la línea ofensiva, cuando miles de siluetas translúcidas se extienden por el lugar en el que estaba la barrera derribada, como polillas organizadas.

Entonces desaparecen sólo unos segundos antes de que se haga la luz por encima de la muralla. Un aura dorada surge donde estaba la barrera anterior pero con mucha más intensidad.

Distinguen ahora a los fantasmas de los caballeros, que en vida defendieron aquellas murallas, agarrados entre si, codo con codo, formando una enorme cúpula, como una malla.

El castillo ha despertado y se defiende.

Los atacantes miran sorprendidos, no saben muy bien como reaccionar ante esto, no estaba prevista la doble defensa. Su líder se hace cargo de la situación y vuelve a gritar la misma orden. Un nuevo ataque unido hace vibrar la barrera, sin moverla ni dañarla.

El líder empieza a dudar de que su estrategia pueda no ser efectiva, pero este no es momento de echarse atrás. No es momento de dudar.

Es el día.

Es el fin.

Ordena un nuevo ataque explosivo. Seguido de otro. Y otro más. No hay nada eterno, en algún momento tendrá que caer.

Con un gesto de su mano izquierda indica a los magos de la segunda línea que ha llegado su turno. Las cadenas empiezan a retorcerse entre sus manos y a sacudirse con violencia, del extremo de cada una va surgiendo un animal diferente, tigres, elefantes, rinocerontes, orangutanes... Todos con un tamaño anormal, gigante. Mutaciones, experimentos, aberraciones encargadas de la fuerza bruta.

De momento parecen tranquilos, esperando órdenes.

Los magos se suben sobre las enormes bestias, listos para la carga. Al grito de ataque del líder cargan todos contra la muralla. Bestias enloquecidas que se llevan por delante todo lo que encuentren, vivo o muerto. El impacto con la muralla les excita aún más, se ensañan con ella, algunos pierden el control de sus bestias y se golpean entre ellos. Las primeras manchas de sangre son las suyas.

La barrera termina por ceder y resquebrajarse debido a la sobrecarga de magia y fuerza bruta.

Llegan los primeros contraataques de los habitantes del castillo. Desde el interior comienza a salir una neblina negra que se va acumulando, aumentando de tamaño, ante la mirada atónita de la primera línea enemiga. Una enorme nube negra termina de formarse antes de empezar a descargar algo que les quema la ropa y las corazas de piel. Tan solo respirar su olor es nauseabundo.

Los magos gritan, no están preparados para una lluvia de ácido corrosivo. Las bestias rugen y se rebelan contra sus jinetes, dominados por el instinto de supervivencia, pero los tirones de las cadenas les devuelven a su cometido, deben derribar la muralla antes de huir. Lo dan todo, están extenuados pero lo consiguen, y finalmente la barrera mágica se rompe junto a la muralla de piedra con gran estruendo.

Cuando se posa el polvo de los escombros, los que aún están en pie, son capaces de ver el ejército de armaduras vivientes que les está esperando justo al otro lado. Las bestias debilitadas utilizan las fuerzas que les quedan para tratar de derribar a las resistentes armaduras con cargas directas hacia la barrera de metal y acero.

Es una visión terrible.

Animales ensartados en las lanzas. Armaduras históricas despedazadas y pisoteadas. Los magos saltan de sus monturas cuando estas ya no pueden continuar y siguen por su propio pie. Algunos utilizan las cadenas como arma contra las lanzas de las armaduras, otros las esquivan como pueden.

Deben entrar en el castillo.

Llegan a la puerta principal y se encuentran con el fantasma líder, el que parece haber dirigido toda la defensa. Heist les espera. Cuando les ve acercarse, extiende los brazos y una pequeña linea se extiende por delante de la puerta, rodeando el edificio principal. Los que intentan cruzarla caen fulminados de inmediato. Los demás, cautelosos, esperan una mejor oportunidad.

A una nueva orden del líder las figuras aladas levantan el vuelo, el último en hacerlo tiene unas alas diferentes, más hermosas y más grandes. Toma el control y les dirige hacia las torres del castillo, ahora desprotegidas. Sin embrago, a los pocos segundos de echar a volar comienzan a caer rocas. Parecen proceder del bosque. También lanzas, que se clavan certeras en los seres alados, haciéndoles volver a tierra, ya sin vida.

Mientras tanto, de dentro del castillo salen volando varias personas montadas en escobas, lanzando hechizos a todo lo que se mueve en mitad de la noche.

Sólo uno se queda.

Espera en lo más alto de la torre principal.

Vigilante. Atento a una batalla que está perdiendo. Observando y valorando la posible estrategia del enemigo. Pronto descubre que van a entrar por el aire. Ha armado a sus hombres con lo que tiene, pero tiene el profundo temor de que nada va a ser suficiente para detener la masacre.

Vuelan rayos de colores iluminando la más oscura de las noches. Las maldiciones cargadas de odio en busca de sus objetivos. La sangre de amigos y enemigos se mezcla en la tierra infértil. Las vidas de aquellos que no llegarán a ver un nuevo amanecer. Una guerra injusta y desequilibrada.

El líder aprovecha el caos para comenzar su siguiente movimiento en la distancia. Saborea la victoria, no estaban preparados, la ventaja es suya.

El mago en la torre también comienza a invocar. La magia empieza a fluir, destellos de luz salen de la cadena encaramada a su brazo, él mismo es luz, una luz mística, un poderoso núcleo mágico.

Entonces el suelo alrededor del edificio principal del castillo se vuelve rojo como la sangre. Todos los que lo pisan inmediatamente pierden sus poderes mágicos, las pocas bestias que siguen en pie quedan tendidas en el suelo, con un tamaño mucho más parecido al habitual en ellos. El mago está totalmente concentrado en canalizar la magia, es un área más grande de lo que ha abarcado nunca con semejante hechizo. Por suerte este le devuelve los esfuerzos multiplicados y comienza a imbuirse de toda la energía que está robando Toda la magia de los caídos.

Pocos quedan en el aire y la totalidad de ellos pertenecen al castillo, pero la multitud se les echa encima para cuando se dan cuenta de lo que viene. El mago en lo alto de la torre pierde la concentración cuando la suave luz del suelo ilumina los cientos de cadáveres vivientes que se arrastran por el suelo hacia el castillo. Decenas caminan y los pocos que corren son los primeros en llegar a la mágica luz roja. El núcleo de su magia no radica en ellos por lo que no les puede ser extraída. Siguen su camino impasibles.

La defensa montada en las escobas comienza a lanzar hechizos hacia la plaga. Siguen cayendo piedras desde el bosque, aunque cada vez con menos frecuencia, sobre la carne putrida que resulta aplastada bajo rocas de cientos de kilos. Pero son demasiados y quieren entrar en el castillo. Quieren a su dueño. Así se lo han ordenado, así lo hacen. Cumplen órdenes a cambio de nada.

Pero la defensa es claramente insuficiente.

El castillo está invadido.

El mago de la torre ve al fondo a la enorme bestia huesuda batir sus alas con orgullo.

Sabe que le espera.

No ha sido lo suficientemente precavido ni han sido lo suficientemente fuertes.

Ha llegado el fin.

Ordena a los suyos huir pero ellos se niegan a hacerlo. Su brazo está palpitando y su cuerpo está al límite, como una bomba a punto de estallar. Está dispuesto a darlo todo antes de caer, a provocar el mayor daño posible.

Simplemente por orgullo.

En un último arrebato invoca una hoguera en el centro del terreno. Todo se ilumina de pronto pero los golpes en la puerta a su espalda le obligan a girarse. Con un hechizo de fuego frío se envuelve a si mismo, para mantenerlos alejados mientras se acerca a coger su escoba.

Un grito en la noche le hace volverse. Su amigo ha caído en el mar de cadáveres que le engulle sin piedad.

No lo duda un instante.

Coge su escoba y salta hacia la marabunta, que ahora esquiva la gran hoguera, sin detener su avance hacia el castillo. Está fuera de su alcance pero no contaba con las alas negras que de pronto le cortan en paso en mitad de la trayectoria. Trata de esquivarle pero le sujetan la escoba por detrás, él pierde el control y cae al suelo, los cadáveres se le echan encima.

La hoguera se apaga, la noche vuelve, justo cuando vuelve también la luz.

La colosal criatura blanca llega surcando los cielos con elegancia y majestuosidad, extendiendo el fuego y sembrando el pánico por todas partes. Los cadáveres empiezan a correr en todas direcciones, sin orden ni concierto.

Su rugido, profundo y poderoso, provoca un escalofrío que recorre al líder por la columna vertebral.

Ha vuelto.

Siente como su victoria se empaña ligeramente. No va a ser tan cómoda como deseaba, por suerte era una opción que tenía contemplada en el peor de los casos. Agarra las riendas del ser que ha arrancado de las garras del infierno y se elevan juntos.

El dragon blanco está en el suelo, busca algo entre el mar de cadáveres destrozados. Un mago sube a su cuello, el abre sus alas y alza el vuelo.

Las fuerzas están ahora equilibradas.

* * *

Buenas! Aquí os dejo la primera parte de la "batalla final". Tanto este como el siguiente son capítulos dobles como podéis ver. Espero que os guste la perspectiva que quise darle a este en concreto, ya el siguiente volverá a la vista subjetiva xD. En cuanto esté corregido lo subiré, aunque ya será el último :'(

Espero que os haya gustado tanto como a mi.

Gracias por leer :) Un abrazo!!

Kanna


	41. Capítulo 41

Harry subió al cuello del dragón blanco con el estómago a punto de estallar por la emoción de tenerle ahí de nuevo y la adrenalina de la supervivencia. Agarró con fuerza la máscara que Ron le había dado en el último momento, se la colocó y la noche se aclaró de repente. Se sintió abrumado por la cantidad de cuerpos de magos y bestias esparcidos por el suelo, ya muertos mientras él prácticamente estaba saliendo de la cama.

Draco no perdió un segundo, abrió las alas de nuevo y a pesar de estar agotado por el viaje, se elevó con velocidad. Cogió altura para aprovechar la oscuridad de la noche y las eternas nubes escocesas. El líder se elevó unos segundos después, dispuesto a hacerse con la victoria a cualquier precio.

Con un rápido vuelo de reconocimiento Harry trazó un plan de ataque improvisado.

\- Vale, tranquilo, vamos a aprovechar el camuflaje, trata de volar lo más lento y silencioso que puedas - le gritó Harry al dragón, que soltó un suave rugido en respuesta. - Tenemos que alejarle del castillo.

Gracias a las gafas de visión especial pudo ver al líder volando despistado a baja altura.

\- No parece dispuesto a seguirnos, ¿qué hace ahí?

Harry lanzó un hechizo cualquiera desde su posición, más para incitarle que otra cosa. El rayo verde atravesó una de las alas del monstruo, pero no le afectó y siguió volando cerca del suelo. Aquello era muy extraño, ahí abajo estaba expuesto y no podía hacer nada. Draco cambió de pronto de rumbo, violentamente. Harry casi resbala.

\- ¡¿Qué haces?! ¡Que me matas!

Sintió el cuello de su dragón calentarse bajo su cuerpo y un chorro de fuego salió de su boca por encima de su posición.

\- No te he dicho que ata...

Entonces vio a la bestia de hueso, que venía directo hacia ellos, cambiar de rumbo con violencia para evitar la llamarada. Se había lanzado en picado desde una posición superior y él no lo había visto venir. Con un giro de 90 el dragón enemigo retomó el ataque, que Draco esquivó con un viraje brusco a la izquierda, dejando a Harry cabeza abajo y blanco del susto.

"¡Este cabrón vuela como vive, al puto límite!"

Con un hechizo de cuerdas se sujetó a él, quedaba claro que este no iba a ser uno más de sus paseos para explorar, esta era una batalla a vida o muerte y Draco no iba a perderla.

Se estaba alejando la bestia del líder para retomar la posición cuando rugió de una manera muy extraña. Era una especie de lamento con un sonido tan agudo que era casi inaudible. Jamás había escuchado algo así, pero de pronto sintió pena por la criatura, como si estuviera sufriendo. Draco le respondió con su propio rugido, mucho más grave e imponente y la fuerza volvió a su interior.

Tomaron un poco de distancia y Harry volvió a mirar hacia el castillo, la sombra que había visto antes seguía allí. Qué hijo de puta, había creado una copia de sí mismo para despistarles.

De pronto descendió en picado y Harry entendió que volar sobre Draco no iba a ser como hacerlo sobre su escoba, la cual obedecía sus órdenes por absurdas que fueran, esta escoba gigante pensaba y estaba viva, debía dejarle tomar sus decisiones y hacer su trabajo. Confió en sus decisiones y buscó de nuevo al líder.

El tiempo se ralentizó cuando un hechizo volaba hacia ellos con un tamaño descomunal.

Draco aceleró el picado contra el suelo para esquivarlo, Harry se preparó para el impacto cuando vio que no daba tiempo a frenar, pero el rubio se apoyó con las cuatro patas en el suelo y con el impulso hizo una diagonal que les sacó de la trayectoria y les lanzó de nuevo a los aires. A Harry se le salía el corazón por la boca por culpa de la adrenalina.

\- ¡Vamos Draco, ese cabrón es nuestro! - gritó emocionado.

Entonces todo se aceleró. Las alas huesudas del enemigo aparecieron de la nada mientras rugía con el sonido de su lamento. Draco le agarró con la boca de una de las puntas de las alas y le desestabilizó con un tirón brusco. La bestia se revolvió y enganchó a Draco con sus garras, clavandolas en su dura piel para sujetarle mientras con sus enormes dientes buscaba el cuello blanco.

Harry intervino entonces, presa del pánico y la urgencia, y lanzó un hechizo desmaius a la montura de la bestia, pero se perdió en la noche.

La batalla de los dragones era frenética. Mandíbulas, garras, dientes, alas... todo valía para tratar de agarrar al enemigo. Estaban perdiendo altura por culpa del forcejeo. Cuando llegaran al suelo perderían la ventaja y no tendrían nada que hacer.

Entonces llegó la idea. No estaba totalmente seguro de que fuese a funcionar bien, pero tenía que arriesgarse, pues estaba escuchando a Draco protestar de dolor con cada dentellada.

Con toda la concentración que fue capaz de reunir creó una esfera alrededor de ellos y anuló toda la magia dentro de esa esfera, como había hecho en el terreno del castillo.

La bestia huesuda se relajó entonces y soltó a Draco, pero sintió que el tamaño de Draco también empezaba a disminuir. En cuanto la bestia salió de la esfera de anulación, deshizo el hechizo y Draco recuperó su forma y tamaño de dragón tras perder varios metros de altura.

Se elevó y con un giro de 360 cargó en picado hacia el esqueleto que seguía descendiendo, el líder parecía tener problemas para volver a hechizarle, estaba fuera de control. La criatura se revolvia y daba vueltas en el aire.

Harry comenzó la invocación rápidamente, su cadena quiso colaborar y empezó a vibrar y chisporrotear. Comenzó a murmurar, sintió la tensión de la magia acumulada en su brazo, su varita se calentaba, el suelo se acercaba, el enemigo se estaba reponiendo.

Era ahora o nunca.

Soltó el hechizo, que salió con una fuerza descomunal de su varita, aumentando su temperatura. Gracias al vuelo perfecto de Draco dio de lleno en el dragón de huesos, que rugió con una enorme pena, un llanto terrible, un sufrimiento indecible. Harry quiso detener el torrente mágico, le daba muchísima pena estar haciéndole aquello a ese pobre ser inocente, pero su cadena no tenía sentimientos, por lo que el hechizo continuó saliendo con fuerza. El terreno del castillo quedó iluminado por la blanca luz cegadora del hechizo.

Entonces la bestia desapareció a pocos metros del suelo dejando al líder en el aire unos segundos antes de chocar contra el suelo con un golpe sordo.

Draco abrió las alas y trató de frenar el veloz descenso, pero era tarde.

Trató de frenar el golpe con las patas pero la velocidad hizo que ni ellas pudieran frenar aquello. Se golpeó contra el suelo con un terrible crujido que le puso a Harry los pelos de punta. El hechizo de cuerdas le mantuvo firmemente sujeto al dragón que, tras varias vueltas, quedó de lado, con las alas en una posición antinatural.

Harry estaba ahora medio aplastado por el dragón, soltó el hechizo de cuerdas y trató de levantarse, pero el peso de la bestia blanca se lo impedía.

El golpe había sido terrible, pero el dolor no apareció, la adrenalina estaba haciendo su trabajo al parecer. Quedó tendido en el suelo, mirando hacia el cielo cada vez menos oscuro.

No había podido frenarlo, su magia se había consumido casi por completo con este último ataque, pero nada le importaba. La transformación empezó a remitir, Draco fue recuperando su tamaño humano y Harry pudo salir.

El cielo empezaba a aclararse por el horizonte. La noche llegaba a su fin, al igual que la batalla.

Afortunadamente no quedaban muchos cadáveres en pie. No sabía dónde estaban sus amigos ni lo que había ocurrido. Tampoco sabía dónde estaba el líder. Sólo le preocupaba Draco ahora mismo. Aquella caída bien habría podido matarle.

Se acercó a él, buscándole el pulso. Lo encontró débil en su cuello herido. Tenía miedo de moverle por empeorar sus lesiones, pero también temía que les atacasen de nuevo ahí en medio de la nada.

Observó las diversas heridas que la bestia le había provocado por todo el cuerpo, la más fea en el cuello y con hechizos rápidos fue cerrando las más graves y urgentes.

Lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos al verle así. Había vuelto con él en el momento justo y una vez más lo había dado todo por defenderle y él le había llevado al borde de la muerte una vez más.

El silencio a su alrededor era angustioso, sólo podía escuchar sus propios sollozos y la débil respiración superficial del rubio.

Levantó la vista a tiempo de ver una silueta de pelo largo negro acercarse a ellos caminando con elegancia, con las alas negras medio abiertas. Harry abrió los ojos impresionado por verle de nuevo.

\- Kyle...

* * *

Antes de nada, siento el retraso en la actualización, Draco se resistía a hacer su actuación en público.

Una vez más el capítulo se me había alargado tanto que lo he tenido que dividir, así que este no será el último xD ¡No puedo terminar esta historia de cualquier manera!

La verdad es que disfruté mucho imaginando a Draco como un dragón de combate, ágil, rápido y poderoso. Aish... Qué penita que se termine ya T.T

Gracias por vuestra paciencia y os aseguro que en un par de días tendréis el capítulo final.

Un abrazo!

Kanna


	42. Amanecer

Kyle se acercaba a ellos, con su silueta recortada por el suave amanecer. Ante la incertidumbre de sus intenciones, pues le había visto encabezando el ataque aéreo al castillo, Harry se mantuvo cauto y en tensión, pero él simplemente se llevó el dedo a los labios pidiendo silencio. Entonces levantó la mano.

\- Adelante, Vlad, están en la mierda.

Por detrás de Kyle apareció el líder cojeando, esta vez sin máscara. Con dificultad por la escasa luz, Harry pudo diferenciar unos brillantes ojos azules cargados de odio y oscuridad, su rostro manchado de sangre, el brazo sujeto con un pañuelo y un vendaje en la cabeza.

\- Eres un cabrón estúpido Potter - susurró el líder con la voz rasposa. - ¿De verdad era necesario todo esto? ¿Por qué luchas? Todo iba mejor cuando estábamos en el mismo bando.

Harry no respondió. Estaba solo y desprotegido, debía analizar la situación con cuidado. Simplemente guardó silencio y esperó.

\- Te lo voy a ofrecer una última vez, Harry. Volved con nosotros. Os dejaré libres, nada de torturas, nada de cadenas, seréis libres de tomar decisiones cuando queráis, entrar y salir a vuestro antojo.

Kyle levantó una ceja y le miró extrañado, incrédulo, pero se mantuvo en su posición vigilante con los brazos en la espalda y las alas replegadas en su espalda.

\- Te llamas Vlad...? - preguntó Harry de repente.

\- Eso qué importa? - exclamó Vlad exasperado.

\- ¡Claro que importa!¿Cómo esperas que confíe en alguien capaz de hacerle esto a un aliado? - dijo Harry mostrando el estado de Draco.

\- La guerra es la guerra, Potter... - le vino un acceso de tos que le hizo escupir sangre. - Mira, no pienso morir aquí rogándote, decide ya o morid.

El reflejo que vio Harry por el rabillo del ojo fue repelido por un rápido escudo invocado por Kyle. Ron había intentado atacar desde la distancia, pero su hechizo chocó con la cúpula que el moreno había invocado. El reflejo de las chispas del hechizo iluminó por un instante los ojos azules de Vlad dejando a la vista su desesperación.

\- Dile a tu amigo que se mantenga al margen o morirá - advirtió Kyle.

Harry le hizo un gesto a Ron de que no se acercara. Vlad sacó su varita y apuntó a Draco.

\- Decide Potter, si no puede ser mío tampoco será tuyo.

Harry miró a Malfoy, indefenso, y entendió que daría su vida antes de entregarle.

\- La decisión está tomada desde hace mucho tiempo, Vlad. Prefiero morir libre antes que hacerlo como morralla en cualquiera de tus estúpidas batallas.

\- Que así sea pues...

Por puro instinto Harry se colocó encima de Draco, pero el hechizo no llegó, en su lugar escuchó un crujido macabro. Acto seguido Vlad caía al suelo frente a él, muerto.

Levantó la cabeza de inmediato y vio a Kyle de pie a su lado, contemplando su obra. Tampoco pudo esquivar el bofetón que le llegó de su mano.

\- Kyle, ¿qué...?

Kyle le fulminó con la mirada, sintió el odio que irradiaban esos ojos negros rasgados.

\- ¡¿Pero a ti qué cojones te pasa?! ¡¿ Te dicen que le van a matar pero "prefieres seguir libre"?! Eres un puto malnacido - escupió Kyle desde su posición.

Harry no pudo replicar, seguía anonadado con el giro de los acontecimientos. Ese golpe le había devuelto una parte del dolor que él había provocado a Draco. Sintió que en el fondo lo merecía, continuaba siendo un egoísta.

\- Gracias, Kyle...

\- No te hagas líos, Potter. Esto lo hice por él, no por ti.

Harry de pronto entendió. Sintió el vértigo de los recuerdos encajando. Kyle estaba enamorado de Draco. Se sintió una mierda al recordar que fue él quién les ayudó a escapar aún a riesgo de lo que eso significaba. Le había robado a su amor para maltratarlo durante meses, violarle y obligarle a todo tipo de sacrificios de la manera más cruel y egoísta. A pesar de todo, Kyle se había quedado y había interferido para seguir protegiéndole de sus captores, desde dentro.

Una sonrisa amarga se dibujó en su rostro al recordar que esa misma noche había llegado a la conclusión de que amaba a Draco a pesar de todo. Menudo capullo. Definitivamente no le merecía.

Kyle se agachó a mirar a Draco, revisó su pulso y sus heridas.

\- Vivirá, pero hazme el favor de cuidarle un poco mejor o tendré que matarte a ti también, Potter.

Harry miró a Vlad, inconsciente en el suelo.

\- ¿Por qué, Kyle?

\- Algunas veces hay que tomar decisiones y confiar en la persona correcta - primer dardo envenenado. - Esto es lo que ocurre cuando no lo haces.

Kyle se puso en pie y miró alrededor.

\- Buen punto el de devolver a esa criatura a su descanso eterno, Potter.

\- No podía hacer nada más - dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

\- Hay mucho que hacer aún- dijo levitando el cadáver del líder. - Las cosas van a cambiar dentro los Caballeros. Pienso asumir el control de la organización, si alguna vez cambiais de opinión contad con nosotros. Ahora me llevo a mis hombres si no te importa.

Harry negó con la cabeza y Kyle levantó la varita, llamando a todos sus hombres caídos, incluidos los dominados por Harry, las bestias malheridas que aun se podían mover, incluso los inferi despiezados se pusieron en pie y le siguieron.

Abrió un portal y todos fueron desfilando de vuelta a su lugar de origen en Rumanía.

Echó un último vistazo alrededor, se colocó la capa tapando sus enormes alas y la máscara, levitó a Vlad y le llevó de vuelta a través del portal.

Se giró antes de entrar, miró a Draco y suspiró con desazón. Cruzó el portal y se perdió de vista.

El sol empezaba a salir por el horizonte. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo las nubes no cubrían el cielo, el frío era terrible, pero una inédita claridad iluminaba el terreno sembrado de cadáveres, árboles quemados, restos humeantes de hogueras, ruinas de la muralla de su castillo... Un panorama desolador, pero el reflejo de los mechones rubios entre sus dedos era todo lo que necesitaba para continuar adelante. Para seguir su lucha. La de sus amigos, la de todos los que creían en un futuro mejor.

La primera victoria era suya.

En ese momento Draco abrió los ojos despacio, le miró y sonrió al verle.

\- Harry... vámonos a casa.

Harry le devolvió la sonrisa más sincera que le había dedicado a nadie en años, adornada con lágrimas de felicidad. Con cuidado, amor y, por primera vez auténtico respeto, le besó.

\- Vámonos a casa, Draco.

* * *

Bueno, ahora si. Llegó a su fin. Como podéis ver no he podido aguantar más para subirlo.

Me gustaría mucho leer vuestras opiniones sobre este final, ¿os lo esperabais? Sé que algunas teníais dudas acerca de que pudiera terminar bien pero, ¿sabéis qué? no ha terminado! Esto sólo ha sido la primera parte y en cuanto vuelva a disponer de tiempo quiero continuarlo, porque he dejado muchísimas cosas abiertas, tramas, misterios, etc. Así que si todo va como espero habrá secuela :D

Quiero agradecer personalmente a todas las que habéis estado ahí capítulo tras capítulo:

En primer lugar a ThatYuupon, a quien le dedico este capítulo y el bofetón de Kyle xD sin ti esto hubiese ido más lento aún, gracias :D

A Cristine Malfoy porque no ha dejado de comentar un sólo capítulo desde el primero. Muchas gracias, linda :)

A Perlita Negra, que ha estado ahí animando y apoyándome en los momentos difíciles. Ha sido un honor contar con tu opinión experta, leer cada opinión al final de cada capítulo era como un chute de energía para continuar. Gracias

Y a las que estuvisteis ahí también de manera algo más esporádica, Murtilla, Sarahi, Bianca Mallory Kane Malfoy. Muchas gracias por haberme dejado vuestros comentarios y opiniones, preciosas .

También a todos los que, aunque no se muestren, han estado ahí capítulo tras capítulo, siguiendo este experimento personal jajaja

Sois los mejores *.*

Quizá suba un epílogo, pero de momento daré por concluida esta primera parte. Espero que la hayáis disfrutado tanto como disfruté escribiendola.

No me enrollo más xD Que me pongo sentimental jajaja

Un abrazo muy fuerte! Nos leemos pronto!

Kanna


End file.
